


【Fate/双枪（五四）】犬的生活法则（完结）

by Rubybook



Series: 法则系列三部曲 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M, Sweet, wlancer, 中文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 首发2011年11月，不算凯尔特狂欢宴的话，应该是我的第一篇双枪同人。法则系列三部曲第一部，现在看就是……我以前写的啥鬼啊啊啊啊啊（惨叫）
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Series: 法则系列三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661359
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

序章·突然的相遇

库丘林是爱尔兰最伟大的传奇。   
迪卢姆多同样是爱尔兰传奇的战士。   
在凯尔特古老的传说中库丘林对于迪卢姆多也是传说，但在圣杯战争之中，这个手持死棘之枪的男人却成了他的后继者。   
但是迪卢姆多从来没有想到过在圣杯战争中他们会有什么交集。  
——直到他将长枪捅入自己心脏的一瞬间，被席卷而来的魔力将他撕碎重组抛入时间的通道为止。

“哟，四次战争时候的LANCER哟~晚上好。”  
一直单纯的认为圣杯战争是需要尽全力去战斗和去守护的迪卢姆多，看着面前那个穿着夏威夷衬衫叼着香烟的家伙的时候囧住了。   
迪卢姆多总觉得自己的记忆里面关于传奇的某一部分直接被眼前的景象砸了个粉碎。  
从圣杯得来的记忆让他可以肯定面前这个还扛着钓鱼竿的男人的确是库丘林，那位传说中的光之子，但是为什么总有一种“有什么破灭”了的错觉呢……

然后一个更现实的问题放在迪卢姆多面前。  
“光之御子殿下，您有没有看到我的Master？”   
“抱歉呢，直到你刚才突然出现踩翻了我的鱼篓之前，这里都只有我一个人在-钓-鱼。”   
绿色的枪兵露出震惊的表情，经历过第四次圣杯战争的他从未想过会有不依附Master的凭依就能现世的一天。  
“没有Master……的圣杯战争？”   
“我觉得这次也并非圣杯战争的召唤，放轻松点，爱尔兰的后辈。”库丘林潇洒地耸耸肩，“毕竟我刚刚甩了我的上一任Master。” 

Chapter. 01 奇妙的日常

奇妙的圣杯召唤。  
奇怪的圣杯战争。  
没有Master的英灵们徘徊在冬木市中，为了每日的生活费而努力着。  
由自由自在的库丘林开创出的新生活方式，正悄悄的在没有黄金律笼罩的Servant之间流传开来。  
当然，这不是迪卢姆多在酒廊里面打工的原因。  
他只是觉得自己不找点事做，老是寄居在库丘林的小套间租屋里面实在是不好意思。

库丘林对“打工”这件事情相当的娴熟。  
按照他的话说，“这就是选择自由的代价。”  
似乎从第五次圣杯战争结束之后，迪卢姆多所经历过的战争就变成一种奇怪的情景。  
“什么都有可能的发生的世界，也挺有趣。”库丘林拉着迪卢姆多去河边钓鱼的时候这么和寄居者说道.  
不过之后突然扛着高级渔具的白发男人的出现让迪卢姆多对库丘林的“有趣”这个定义稍微有些疑惑。

“库丘林，你所谓的有趣……就是和人拿着鱼竿战斗吗？”  
“当然不是！喂，迪卢姆多，你别在旁边看着，你也是Lancer吧！快点来帮忙！”  
“可是Servant的对决应该是一对一的，库丘林，我会在这里看着不会让其他人来打扰的。”  
“小子！这又不是圣杯战争！”  
“战士的决斗更应该一对一，前辈。”

“姆……咳，哈哈哈！”白发褐色皮肤的Servant显然被迪卢姆多的话戳中了笑点，“喂Lancer，你的新同伴真是个有趣的人啊。”  
“口胡！哪里有趣了Archer！不要把你异于常人的观点套在那小子身上！”库丘林成功的用一个过肩摔把对方丢了出去，当然这种程度的摔打对于被称为Archer的Servant实在是小菜一碟。  
Archer稳当地站回岸边，摇晃着手里的渔具。“那么Lancer，今天要继续比吗？”  
“你敢换成普通渔具再来挑战吗！Archer！”

“其实，我觉得今天遇到的Archer还不错。”回家的路上迪卢姆多这么评价道。  
“这种毒舌男哪里好了，嗯？每次见到他都有把他一枪钉在墙壁上的冲动。要不是大小姐……啧。”库丘林对同伴的这个判断不予赞同。  
迪卢姆多习惯性地拉了拉头上的遮阳帽回答道，“对比产生美。”  
“……如果是这么说我可以理解。”库丘林同意的点头，“不过吉尔……不，英雄王他现在的模样说不定你看到会觉得很开心。”  
“嗯？”对于同伴的这个评价迪卢姆多不解的转头，金色的眼睛专注的盯着比他更古老的凯尔特英雄。  
“怎么说呢，你有机会见到就知道了。还有啊，迪卢姆多。”库丘林伸手把迪卢姆多的帽子压了一下，露出玩世不恭的表情。“我一直都觉得你杀伤力最大的可不是那颗痣。如果你总是用这种眼神看着别人，换了谁都想把你欺负到哭哦？”  
“请不要说这种令人不知道怎么回答的话题，前辈。”

总之在这个现世，迪卢姆多对于战斗以外的事情依旧不太清楚。  
能找到酒廊打工也只是他漫无目的的在商业街上按照库丘林的介绍寻找招工牌的时候，被这家酒廊的老板一把拉进来了而已。  
说实话，这是个很轻松的工作。穿着白衬衣黑西裤和同色小马甲的工作服的迪卢姆多把自己藏在吧台的背光处擦拭着酒杯。  
距离吧台比较近的位置和吧台上都坐满了女客，这让他不太敢把自己移动出酒柜的阴影，除非有客人点单。  
可是难以理解的就是明明都是些价值不菲的酒水，那些女客们也会很开心不在乎价值的要求续杯。  
啊啊，下班的时候要怎么才能安全离开?  
第一天上班就得考虑如何溜走的问题，迪卢姆多大概是不会意识到他拼命想隐藏自己的样子，更加引起了女性们的注意这个事实的吧？

“你不觉得新来的酒保散发着一种‘带我回家吧我会乖的感觉吗？”同桌的女客靠在一起窃窃私语。  
“对对，就是这样，好像从主人身边走失的大型名种犬一样的……”  
女性们的私语声其实逃不过Servant的耳朵，但是遵循着对女性保持风度的Geis枪兵对于女士们的形容词除了苦笑做不出更多的行动。

“啊咧……你这个样子啊，真的会让人冲过来捡你回家的哟，小子。”  
库丘林不知道怎么成功霸占了一个吧台前的位置，夏威夷花衬衫配上牛仔裤的打扮和酒廊的装潢格格不入。  
“前辈，现在不是说这种风凉话的时候。还有五分钟我就换班了，可是这种情况怎么离开？”  
对自己的女难问题还是有自知之明的迪卢姆多为难的看着外面的客人们，叹了口气。  
“嘛，从后门溜走是个选择，但是这种谁都可以想到的办法实在不算好的战略。”库丘林站起来，招招手让迪卢姆多走出来。

“所以你说要怎么办，生活经验丰富的前辈？”迪卢姆多不太甘愿的从阴影里面现身，“或者灵体化……？”  
“你想吓死围观群众吗？你这个焦点人物。”库丘林一只手搭上迪卢姆多的肩膀。“这么做好了。”  
费尔纳的战士还没反应过来，库兰的猛犬就已经凑近了他，轻轻在他眼角下的泪痣上舔了一下。  
配合着背后倒抽气的女声们的BGM，库丘林露出欠揍的笑容。  
“这样做就没问题了啊，小子。”


	2. 卫宫家

“啊啊……肚子饿了。”  
被不知道抽了什么风的冬木天之杯弄出来的Servant们每天面对的最大问题，便是如何获得足够的魔力。  
显然现今没有Master也可以存在于世的英灵们可以通过食物和休息补充魔力，但最快的获取方式依旧是猎杀人类。  
对于两位宁愿选择打工赚生活费来过日子的枪兵来说，选择后者显然不大可能。  
不过偶尔会发生这种两个人排班撞期，然后谁也没有时间做饭的事情。  
至于为什么不在外面解决或者叫外卖，大约是因为这两个人的金钱运冥冥之中被什么东西左右着。  
——打工的时薪都很高，加上两个人再各自打工的地方都能收到足够的小费。但是不知道为什么，总会发生一些乱七八糟的事情，让他们两个赚来的钱能勉强维持在有的吃穿住的边缘。

其实作为英灵的两人对服装需求最多的也不过是迪卢姆多喜欢的当季时装杂志，库丘林每次看到那种东西就想吐槽。  
“作为英灵的话有一套便装一套战斗服不就够了吗？迪卢姆多你把时间花在研究服装搭配上，是觉得自己还不够女难？”  
当然时间久了迪卢姆多也学会了反击。  
“就是因为前辈你太不注重外表，才没有女孩子发现你的好啊。”

再加上英灵们对食物的挑剔程度，使得外食这件事情变成了一种高昂的消费。  
好在库丘林做的一手好烧烤，而迪卢姆多也擅长野炊料理，所以不至于发生Servant因为饥饿而导致魔力不足消失这种事情。

“现在开始准备的话，冰箱里面也没有食物了。”迪卢姆多拉开冰箱检查了一下，剩下的只有一堆啤酒。  
这东西的口感和当年他们常喝的麦酒味道相似，和俄罗斯人一样信奉着“酒乃生命之水”的凯尔特英雄们自然不会忘记在家备上一堆。  
如果是冬天的话就会换成烈酒，那是他们被爱尔兰的冬季养成的习惯。  
没有烈酒的冬季会变得无比漫长，而且难以忍受的寒冷。  
虽然冬木的冬天并没有这个困扰，也没有改变他们的习惯。

“以前住在教会的时候似乎从来没有担心过这种问题。”盘坐在厨房的椅子上，库丘林一只手撑着下巴思考。“言峰那边就算了，卡莲那个小气鬼身边也从来没有考虑或这种问题。”  
“真抱歉，黄金律这种BUG技能也只有英雄王才能自带。”随手把啤酒罐摆了一下，迪卢姆多站起来走到库夫林的面前，“现在该怎么办？”  
库丘林抬头看了看旁边的挂钟，“不如去Saber的Master那里蹭饭？”

“Saber的Master？”迪卢姆多重复了这句话。  
库丘林几乎从不在他面前主动提起别的Master或者Servant，除非是撞到了才记得介绍一下，例如之前的红色Archer。  
对于这种不知是故意还是无意的忽视，迪卢姆多也从不主动的询问。  
如果是有什么理由这么做的话，他并不打算刺探库丘林的隐私。  
这是战士对仰慕着的英雄本能的尊敬。

“啊啊，就是那样。别不好意思，反正他们那边热闹的很，蹭一下那个老好人也不会有意见的。虽然Archer是个麻烦不过有那小子在他也没空去祸害别人。怎么样决定了吗，迪卢姆多。”  
“唉……总觉得和你相处久了，坚持之类的都有点白费的感觉。”  
“是、是~这样的感觉就对了。”库丘林笑嘻嘻站起来抬手压住迪卢姆多的头发一阵乱揉。  
“你现在是自由身啊迪卢姆多，没有君主的时候不要被自己束缚，随心所欲一些吧，我的朋友。”

Saber的Master住在深山町。  
而库丘林和迪卢姆多租的房子在方便工作的新都。  
“如果不用自己做饭的话现在也不用太匆忙。”库丘林在准备灵体化的时候又停了下来。  
迪卢姆多重新从空气中浮现出身影，有些无奈的看着又有了新主意的同伴。“你又有什么想法？库丘林。”  
虽然是质疑的口吻，但是迪卢姆多很少会反对库丘林做出的决定。  
这样的逆来顺受让库丘林总有一种“这小子到底是怎么长大的”想法，但是也没什么意见。  
一件事情总要面对两种想法的话，办事效率肯定会低上三倍速。

“走着去吧。沿着大路过桥的景色不错。”库丘林说道，“以前就算有机会也只能看到夜景不是吗，迪卢姆多。”  
“不，就算路过那里也总是匆忙的不行。虽然不知道第五次圣杯战争是怎么发展的，但是我那个时候，Master一直都有各种各样的工作需要去处理。而且，那一次并没有呆在现世太长时间。”对自己的回答做出了解释，迪卢姆多闭上了嘴。  
紧抿的嘴唇显出僵硬的曲线，库丘林忍不住用大拇指按上去往上拉扯了一下.  
“好了，小子，已经过去的事情别想太多。反正散步不是什么需要消耗魔力的事情，不如走过去？”  
“那么前辈你还是加件外套再出门。”  
“为什么？”  
“就算所有的路人都知道我们从爱尔兰来，也不能接受入秋之后只穿着一件夏威夷衫出门的外国人。”  
“……这方面还真说不过你。”

沿着大路笔直的走过河。  
钢铁制作的桥梁在夕阳中染上一层橘色的胧光。  
这样的景象让迪卢姆多停下了脚步。  
“真美……”金眼的枪兵盯着桥下波光粼粼的水面叹息着，“要是老家的话，这时候湖面都已经被冻上了吧。”  
“也有不会冻的湖水，不过只是这样宽的河面的话连钓鱼都需要先钻个洞了。”背靠在大桥的栏杆上，库丘林说笑道，“随时可以带上鱼竿钓鱼这件事情，就让我觉得留在这里也不错。”  
迪卢姆多微微皱了眉，随即又舒展开来，“……有时候觉得你的想法真是简单又洒脱啊，库丘林前辈。”  
“迪卢姆多，你的称赞我收下了。”翻过身学着迪卢姆多撑着栏杆看着水面，“你也该好好放松下来，不要没有人给你指路就不知道如何前进了啊，我的后辈。”  
“或许……我会学着去试试看吧，厄尔斯特的光之子殿下。”  
两个人相视而笑。

“啊啊啊~闪开啊！”自行车铃声伴随着断断续续的喊叫声刺激了两个枪兵的反射神经。  
两人下意识向旁边闪去的瞬间，一辆好像刹车失灵的自行车带着车主从他们身边冲了过去。  
“要去帮忙吗？”迪卢姆多站稳了脚步，看着以夸张的动作把自己固定在第二层桥面的立柱上的库丘林。  
“算了吧。”跳下来的蓝发枪兵抓了抓头，“总觉得如果我们去的话，一定会有什么更倒霉的事情发生。”

“卫宫……邸？”看着日式大院外挂着的名牌，迪卢姆多停住了脚步。  
“怎么了？到了哟。”  
库丘林踏前一步拉开院子的大门，院子里面正在收衣服的少女听到门被打开的声音转过了头。  
“啊，是Lancer。”露出腼腆微笑的少女和库丘林打了招呼，“这位是……另一位Lancer？”  
“樱觉得不方便的话完全可以直呼名字。”库丘林对女孩礼貌却分不清叫谁的称呼提议道，“哟，打扰了，来蹭个晚饭方便吗？”  
“哎？晚饭吗？这倒是没关系呢，Rider，麻烦你帮忙收下剩下的衣服，我去告诉学长。”

“好的樱。”一直在院子的另一角摆弄什么的女性站起了身擦了擦手，走过来接过樱的工作。  
“什么啊，刚才果然是Rider啊。”库丘林抱着胳膊道。  
“真不好意思。”Rider平静的声音在迪卢姆多听来有那么一点阴冷，“赶路的样子被看到了呢。那种丢脸的样子，真想把所有的目击者杀人灭口。”  
“喂，现在又不是战争中，别做出这么惊悚的发言啊Rider。”  
“嘛，不过算了，毕竟没被看到最狼狈的样子啊。”用平淡的调子说着可怕的话语，传说中的蛇发女妖露出和办公室女性一样的职业笑容。  
“……总觉得有些可怕。”迪卢姆多轻声说道。  
库丘林笑着接了一句“总要习惯的”之后把他拉进了主屋的客厅。

端着茶杯正坐在长桌前的红衣少女对走进门的两位英灵招了招手，“哟，下午好，Lancer。蹭饭什么的我都听见了哟。”  
“大小姐这个时间坐在这里不是为了一样的事情吗？”库丘林向凛招呼道。“哟，怎么没有看到Archer？”  
红衣少女指了指背后的门，“既然住在这里当然也要帮忙做事了。不过像我这么优雅的女性不到必要的时刻是不适合家务的。这些事情交给Archer去做就好了。”  
听见凛的回答，库丘林笑了起来。“哈哈哈大小姐，我就是欣赏你这种个性！”

不过对方的注意力很快就移动到了跟着进屋的迪卢姆多身上。  
“唔~这就是魅惑的魔术吗？不过对于魔术师来说只要意识到就可以防范，并没有太大的意义呢。”远坂凛摇晃着手里的茶杯，“不过能见到父亲参加的那一次战争的Lancer不得不说也是一种奇遇。”  
“父亲？请问是哪一位大人呢？”被人用“上一次圣杯战争的Lancer”称呼，迪卢姆多一瞬间有些恍惚。  
举手投足之间都很优雅的红衣少女想起什么的说道，“哦，抱歉，忘记自我介绍了。我是远坂凛，我的父亲是远坂时臣。”

“远坂时臣……英雄王的Master吗？很抱歉我没有遇见过您的父亲，凛小姐。”  
对着这种浑身散发着一种莫名霸气的女性迪卢姆多直觉的使用了敬语，而这样的回答却也没有给凛造成什么打击。  
“我就知道呢，以父亲的个性不会轻易的暴露在敌人的面前。”凛放下茶杯，“好啦好啦，站着做什么，你看那只野狗都已经找个好位子了。”  
“不准叫我狗！”库丘林用声音抗议道，“大小姐你是想要找开战的借口吗！”  
“啊，好吵。我说Lancer，你明明就不会对女性下狠手吧。”  
“切，对女人动手算什么英雄。”库丘林翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地趴回榻榻米上。

“库丘林……”  
“有什么关系。”凛打断了迪卢姆多想要提醒库丘林的话，“快坐下！”  
带上命令语气的口吻让迪卢姆多直觉的服从，“啪”的一声盘腿坐了下来。  
凛有趣的撑着下巴，把视线转向看电视的某人，“Lancer，比起你来说，你的同伴真是听话的Servant啊。”  
库兰的猛犬咧开嘴一笑，“我的后辈可是很容易害羞的，别太欺负他哦大小姐。”

“那个，凛小姐，不用去帮忙真的可以吗？”在原地坐了一会就开始觉得不安的迪卢姆多忍不住询问。  
凛叼着饼干回答道，“哎呀都说了没关系，厨房可是士郎和Archer的战场，我们这种进去只会碍手碍脚的哟~”  
迪卢姆多还想说什么，通往后院的拉门被“砰”的一声拉开。  
金发便服的少女按着肚子出现在门后，“士郎，我饿了，晚饭还没好吗？”  
“哟Saber你还是一副大胃王的模样啊。”库丘林从电视前扭过头看着已经走进起居室的金发少女。  
“Lancer？”Saber对电视机前的蓝发枪兵会出现在这里表示了疑惑，但她的视线又很快被黑发的那位吸引了过去，“迪卢姆多？”

库丘林懒洋洋地伸手挥了挥算是打招呼，“今晚打扰了。说起来Saber，你和迪卢姆多应该认识吧？”  
“嗯……真没想到会再见呢，Lancer。”Saber盯着一瞬间连肌肉都紧绷起来的金眼的枪兵招呼道。  
“的确啊，骑士王。你的Master卫宫切嗣，看来是作为胜利者活下来了啊。”一字一字清晰地吐出词句，迪卢姆多冷冷直视着Saber的脸。  
那样的表情让骑士王想起了十年前的过去——那个被自己的长枪贯穿了心脏，在众人的面前嘶吼着诅咒着、流着血泪的怨灵。

餐桌前的空气突然凝固。  
毫不掩饰的杀气以迪卢姆多为中心蔓延开来，将周围的人不留情的卷了进去。  
库丘林从地板上跳了起来，“喂，迪卢姆多！”  
有着光辉之貌的青年第一次强硬地抵抗了来自库丘林的呼唤。  
对于库丘林来说，他可以感觉到同伴的杀气犹如实质一般不断扩大。  
那不是应该属于英灵的，更不应该是属于迪卢姆多的气息。  
黑暗的、充满怨恨的、像要诅咒一切的——  
“迪卢姆多！”

“砰”的一声拉门再次被打开。  
“如果想要报仇的话就冲着我来吧。”手上还戴着隔热手套的少年走进客厅，毫不退让地直视着已经陷入了黑潮之中的枪之骑士。  
“虽然不知道老爹做了什么。但是，老爹做的事情一定是为了他的梦想，所以要战斗也好要复仇也好，就由继承了老爹梦想的我来接受吧！”  
“虽然切嗣总是做些让人想吐槽的事情，不过和他抱着同样想法的我可没资格说他。”  
在枪之骑士背后现身的红色英灵勾着一边嘴角冷笑着封锁了两位Lancer的退路。“怎么说呢，虽然抱着那种无聊而且无法实现的梦想，但是切嗣这种笨蛋也是有可取之处的。而且再别人家的地头上也要收敛一些不是吗？迪卢姆多哟。”

“迪卢姆多！卫宫切嗣这个男人早就死了！”敏锐的从魔力波动上察觉同伴已经打算具现宝具的库丘林一把抓住已经失去了理智的迪卢姆多的手。  
虽然作为战士天生就喜欢战斗，但是这种毫无没有必要的战斗根本不该发生。  
“听见了吗迪卢姆多！卫宫切嗣在五年前已经死了！”  
“死……了？”就像被什么关键字砸中了开关一样，金瞳的枪兵眼中的赤红色渐渐退了下去。  
被激荡的魔力逼开的凛也抱着饼干碗重新回到了桌边。  
“真是，才称赞了是个听话有礼貌的Servant，结果是只比你变脸还快的狂犬呢，库丘林。”

“大小姐，这么说就太过分了。”蓝发的枪兵皱起了眉头，“虽然我也不清楚十年前发生什么事情，但是菲奥娜的首席战士可不是随便就会暴走的类型。”  
“哦？”微微拉高了调子，凛怀疑地看向似乎失去了所有动力的迪卢姆多，“是吗？”  
“凛，士郎，Archer。”剑士清洌的声音压过了少女的疑问。“事实上那个时候确实是切嗣用了卑鄙的手段逼迫迪卢姆多的Master命令他自杀之后，又利用契约的漏洞杀掉了迪卢姆多的主人。”  
走到黑发枪兵对面，拥有着未曾改变的清冽斗气的少女直视过去的对手，“来吧，迪卢姆多。虽然我现在的Master是卫宫士郎，但是你一定要延续过去的斗争的话，那么要先战胜我才行！”

“喂Saber！这种事情本来就不该你来担负吧！交给我就好了！”士郎抢上前来拦住Saber的动作。 “唉唉，这种情况我在旁边看着也不好对吧，凛。”Archer手中一闪，黑白的双刃已经出现在手中。   
“你们这么欺负迪卢姆多可不好啊。”库丘林瞬间换上了武装，血红色的长枪出现在他的手中，枪尖斜斜的指向地面。  
没有人会怀疑战端一旦开启，这把长枪就会化作赤红的闪电，准确的命中目标。

周围一阵沉默。  
Servant和Master散发出的斗气交织着，几乎变成了实质。   
直到一个似乎虚脱了的声音在静默的房间内响起。 “……够了，库丘林。”   
金瞳的枪兵抬起了头，散乱的眼神又恢复了焦距。“骑士王，我并不是会将仇恨加诸于不相干的人身上的那种存在。”  
闭上了眼睛，美貌的枪之骑士已经恢复了平静，“请放心，我不会对你现在的Master出手，这有违我的道义。” 

迪卢姆多的保证让Saber放心的解除了自己的武装，“感谢你，迪卢姆多。”  
“真是个死脑筋又冷静的过分的家伙啊。”Archer也收起了双剑，摊手说道，“从上次见面起就有这个感觉。”  
听见这句话，迪卢姆多只是安静的苦笑，“只有这个时候，我才感谢我是Servant啊，如何刻骨铭心的记忆，重新被召唤的时候就会变成恍若隔世的存在。”  
“……” Archer没有说话，而此地的主人则转过身，“Archer，快来帮忙，要不晚饭……” 

只不过他的话还没说完，属于小女孩的声音就从外面的院子里传了过来。  
“伊莉亚不许你们欺负士郎！Berserker！”  
“呜哇！伊莉亚！不要快住手！”   
“别让Berkerker进屋！Archer！”  
“屋子会被拆掉的，士郎，我去引开Berserker。”  
——今天的卫宫邸，再度陷入混乱。 

等混乱终于平息下来的时候，迪卢姆多看着已经筋疲力尽的一群人，有点狼狈的站了起来。  
“我来帮忙。”  
从地板上爬起来的士郎不好意思的向他点了点头，“啊，麻烦你了。”   
“哎，看来我不去帮忙做饭的话到宵夜也不会有晚饭了。”从空气中显出实体的Archer跟在他们后面一起进了厨房，三位男士一同从樱手里接过了继续准备晚餐的工作。 

已经晚点了不少的晚餐在平静的气氛中进行。  
席间不可缺少的事情自然是新（来蹭饭的）人对于Saber那庞大的和身躯完全不成比例的食量的惊讶。以及对士郎和Archer的厨艺的惊叹。   
晚饭后的时间自然是已经晚归的樱和Rider先行离开，凛和Saber品着红茶，看着Berserker坚持要和“汪酱”进行“有爱的互动”，以及伊莉亚在后面蹦跳着给Berserker加油的样子。   
于是刚才负责了做饭的三位男士，又认命的担当了收拾善后的工作。 

“嗯，我说，迪卢姆多。”放下洗好的碗筷，卫宫士郎露出了认真的神色，“老爹好像做了很过分的事情。虽然这也算不上什么补偿，但是如果你方便的话，随时欢迎你和那家伙来玩。”  
“那家伙？库丘林吗？他不是和你们关系很……熟？”  
本来想说关系很好，不过迪卢姆多立刻意识到另一个事实——卫宫士郎作为Saber的Master参与了第五次圣杯战争。 而作为Lancer的库丘林，曾经是他们的敌人。   
“啊，的确是没有想到传说中的英雄是那么一个自来熟的人物。”卫宫士郎回答道。“毕竟最开始被他贯穿心脏的时候，可从来没有想到会得到他的帮助。”   
“……我好像听到了很了不得的事情啊，卫宫士郎。”迪卢姆多感叹道。   
“或许吧。不过我和老爹虽然有着一样的梦想，但是我并不认同老爹的做法哦。”少年认真的说道，“要救人，就不能牺牲任何人，我是这么认为的。”  
迪卢姆多沉默了一下，露出一个微笑，“这是个困难的选择，不过……依然希望诸神会保佑你的梦想，卫宫士郎。” 

“啊啊……今天发生了好多事。” 回到自己的租屋，库丘林没有打开灯直接走上了凉台，点燃一根香烟。  
微弱的星火伴着淡淡的香烟味在迪卢姆多的视线中闪烁，他并没有看到库丘林脸上有任何不耐的神色。 依旧是和往常一样洒脱的，带着一点他所不明白的虚幻的浅笑。  
“库丘林。”迪卢姆多走到对方的身边，“我果然还是学不会你这样的……”   
“我也从来没要你学我啊，迪卢姆多。”将嘴里叼着的香烟夹在指头之间，库丘林看着认真的同伴笑了出来。  
“你啊，既然没有人引导就不会前进的话，那么我会慢慢教你怎么做自己的主人。在你没有学会之前……”  
库丘林又深深的吸了一口烟，然后把点燃的香烟放到了迪卢姆多唇边，“我会带着你继续走下去的，迪卢姆多。”  
微微地锁起了眉头，迪卢姆多露出一个看起来有些难过的浅笑。 “啊，就拜托你了，前辈。” 

“第一次抽烟的感觉如何？”   
“烟味很呛……”


	3. 少年王

冬木市的冬天很长。  
不过比起两人的故乡来说，这里的冬天却暖和的过分。  
英灵对气候变化也保有着敏锐的感觉。  
除却那些超出常人的地方，魔力构成的肉体甚至比一般人对于“触感”更为敏锐。  
他们可以轻易的从空气的细微流动判断对手的动作，攻击方式，甚至对手当下的想法。  
只不过，这样的能力在日常生活中，就变得有些多余。  
英灵们虽然可以用灵体化应付突然的天气变化。但如果有舒适的选择，就算是最守戒律的骑士也不会非要勉强自己去选择那种没必要的难受。

不过库丘林对于服装搭配意识让他的同屋人就算在某些方面迟钝到了天然也忍无可忍。  
于是每天迪卢姆多都会替在不同地方打工的库丘林选择服装。  
不在意小节的家伙总会在黑发枪兵的凝视下乖乖坐下来，一边嘟囔着“一会就会乱的干嘛要搞的这么好”一边乖乖的把对方递过来的外出服换上。  
对于这件事情，另一位因为自家主人的高雅品位所以也必须注意日常衣着的Servant偶尔会拉着库丘林一起羡慕Saber。  
——明明是个女孩子，但是出门完全不用特地的搭配衣服呢，有个粗心大意的Master/同屋人真好。

“北爱尔兰的春天比这里的深冬还要冷。”  
随意围着一条和发色相配的围巾，库丘林穿着一件套头的毛衣，下面依旧是属于他的品位的紧身牛仔裤。  
走在他旁边的迪卢姆多则穿着一套迷彩色的牛仔套装，里面搭着一件浅色的V领毛衣，看起来和他的气质很合适却又有些微妙。  
“是啊，不过对于你来说不是正好吗？”迪卢姆多自然没有忽略掉库丘林出门前带上了钓鱼竿和装鱼用的小桶。  
库丘林也忍不住笑了起来，“说得没错。难得休息到海滨公园钓钓鱼也好吗。”

“而且最近去卫宫士郎家蹭饭的时候，为了安抚Saber你随口说了要钓条鲷鱼给她……不过话说回来，海滨公园能钓到鲷鱼吗？”  
“说得也是……能钓到吗？以前似乎钓到过……”库丘林有些不确定地回想着以前的记录，“算了钓钓看就知道了。我还没碰到过没法钓上来的东西。”  
“……如果你在第四次圣杯战争的时候一定会试着去钓海魔吧。”  
“啊？”  
“没什么，既然都决定了那么就快点走吧，虽然带了午餐不过你钓太久的话也是会冷掉的。”

冬日的海滨公园，空旷而缺少人气，在码头前的小广场上踢球的孩子们是这里唯一喧闹的风景。  
不过，好像有很熟悉的校服混在都是少年和孩童的人群中……库丘林停下了脚步。  
“迪卢姆多，你看那不是大小姐他们学校的校服吗？”  
迪卢姆多点点头，“好像是那天送凛殿下到卫宫家的女孩吧。”  
“是三枝吗？如果是她的话……”库丘林拉住迪卢姆多，“我们回家吧。”  
“哎？”

“啊，Lancer。”  
清悦的少年音让库丘林硬生生止住脚步，叹了口气。“吉尔，你跑出来玩没有被卡莲抓住？”  
金发红眼的少年在迪卢姆多看来，矮小的身躯里包含着巨大的魔力。这让前任的枪之骑士知道这个少年不是魔术师，而是Servant。  
少年的魔力和他的表情还有声音完全不同，带着一种难以形容的侵略性。这让身经百战的枪兵觉察到一丝危险。  
“库丘林，这位是？”迪卢姆多忍不住开口问道，这个少年带给他一种奇特的熟悉感。  
“吉尔伽美什哟，Lancer迪卢姆多。”少年叉着腰露出一个可爱的笑容，“你可以叫我吉尔。”

“……喂，吉尔，这样不做铺垫的自我介绍不会冲击性太大了吗？”  
几乎可以想象身旁的伙伴已经完全石化的库丘林像那个坏笑的少年抗议道。  
“这样才有趣吗，库丘林。要不要来个热狗？”金发少年随意的从身边看不见的空间里面摸出一个还冒着热气的烤热狗伸到库丘林面前。  
蓝发的枪兵黑着脸往后退了一步，“吉尔，你和卡莲学坏了。”

“学坏了？”歪头露出“我很无辜哟”的表情的少年王盯着后退的枪兵。“如果学卡莲的话，我一定会把热狗交给三枝然后再交给你哟。”  
“喂不要这么做吧。”  
“说实话我很想这么做啊，谁叫库丘林把我一个人扔在了万恶的魔女手中自己却离开了呢？”望着枪兵已经面如土色的表情，少年王摇了摇头，“所以说啊，Geis完全就是你们最大的弱点吗，你要感谢我的仁慈哟。”  
“是是，多谢你放过我。”

“说起来……迪卢姆多也和你来自同一个地方呢。他的Geis是什么？告诉我？”再度露出和天使一般甜蜜的微笑的少年成功的让库丘林打了个冷战。  
“这么轻易和一本正经的要求我出卖自己的同伴你还真是……”库丘林扭头，“迪卢姆多你明白我为什么说快走……迪卢姆多？”  
黑发的枪兵已经不再他的旁边，这个认知让库丘林开始四处张望。  
“……在那边吧？”少年王指向不知道什么时候到了公园的另一边，正抓着一个轻松熊造型的气球和小女孩说话的迪卢姆多。

“说起来，你把他当做什么呢？真的只是后辈和同伴吗？”少年看着蓝发的枪兵，却被对方顾左右而言他。  
“就知道……”  
库丘林看着对方和小女孩道别，然后走回来的时候又帮着一个找不到自己小孩躲哪里去的女士找了一会孩子，最后100米的距离用了20分钟才走回来。  
“不可以拒绝向自己请求援助的人，不能无视需要帮助的女性。这样的Geis配上女仙的礼物简直就是灾难。”看着迪卢姆多走回来的样子，库丘林忍不住说道。

“如果只是援助女士的话，我也会很乐意哟。”少年王若有所思道。  
“这句话还好是你说的。”库丘林意有所指。  
“我一点都不想成为你没说出的那家伙那样子。啊，对了，如果是这样，迪卢姆多平时怎么办？”  
“当然是……”库丘林一把拉住刚站定的迪卢姆多，用一只手遮住了对方的眼睛，“让他看不见就好啦。”  
“库丘林！”抓住对方的手扯下来，迪卢姆多头疼的摇了摇头，“不要总是搞突然袭击。”  
“啊，抱歉。不过不打声招呼就消失的迪卢姆多是不是也有错？”  
“……对不起，看到了在哭的小女孩。”不好意思的摸了摸额发，迪卢姆多重新把注意力集中到幼龄化的英雄王身上。“之前没有认出你，抱歉。”  
“没关系。”少年耸了耸肩，“刚才我就说了，我可不想变成你记忆中的那种家伙哟。说起来时间也差不多,我要去接三枝了~”

“啊啊，你快走吧。”库丘林朝着少年摆了摆手。  
“真冷淡啊。”正准备离开的少年停住了脚步，“不过没关系，都留在冬木市，总有机会再见面的呢。答案，也总会知道的呢。”  
年幼的英雄王留下一个让两名枪兵不寒而栗的笑容，飞快的消失在栏杆的另一侧。  
“……走吧，钓鱼去。我可以教你怎么钓鱼哟，迪卢姆多。”  
“我也很乐意学习……”  
两个人对看一眼，同时决定忘记少年刚才说了什么，去享受难得的假日。

“啊，吃饱了吃饱了。”坐在玄关的库丘林踢掉了鞋子，围在脖子上的装饰围巾早就消失无踪。  
迪卢姆多顺手把鞋子并排放好，“最后还是在卫宫家吃的晚餐，有些不好意思。”  
“有什么关系，今天收获丰厚不送过去就浪费了吧，虽然没有鲷鱼，不过有那么多也足够抵掉之前蹭饭的份了。”  
“这么说也有道理的样子。”迪卢姆多关上鞋柜门，“要喝点酒还是我去泡红茶？”  
“比起这个……”库丘林对着迪卢姆多勾了勾手指。

迪卢姆多疑惑地弯下腰，被库丘林捏住了下颚。  
一个轻柔的吻印在他的嘴唇上，对方红色的眼正看着自己，似乎在期待什么反应。  
反射性的按照习惯的礼节，迪卢姆多低下了头，在对方的嘴角印上一个回吻。他用金色的眸子疑惑的看着自己的同伴。  
迪卢姆多这个表情已经明显告诉了库丘林他不太明白现在进行这种“问候”的意思。

库丘林叹了口气，用指节敲了敲对方的脑门。  
“我说迪卢姆多，你该不会认为我是因为礼节才想亲吻你的吧？”  
“难道不是吗？”睁着那双在非自然光线下显得更加魅惑的魔之眼，迪卢姆多的回答正直而单纯。  
“呼……果然用言语沟通很困难。”自言自语地说着，库丘林站起了身，把没有想到抵抗的迪卢姆多压到了墙上。  
他轻易扣住了对方的双手，来自爱尔兰大地的气息和他不分彼此的混合着。只不过迪卢姆多的身上似乎还有着溪流和青草的味道。  
库丘林再次吻上了迪卢姆多的线条优美而坚毅的嘴唇。  
这次他没有浅尝即止，而是发现对方也许是呆掉了所以没有抵抗的时候，直接用舌尖撬开了牙关，勾引着躲藏起的舌与他交缠，交换彼此的气息。  
在满足的松开对方的唇舌之后，库丘林看着迪卢姆多脸上的红晕，随后又亲吻上那双美丽的金眸。  
——果然，没办法和你只把关系停留在单纯的“同伴”上啊，迪卢姆多。  
================

“一只流浪的野犬捡到了另一只被人丢弃的家犬。然后它把那只落魄的不知道走去哪里好的家犬带回了自己的窝。”金发的少年歪了歪头，似乎在想下面怎么说。“最后，野犬会不会把家犬吃掉呢？”  
“吾友，你在说什么呢？”褐肤的青年弯下腰来，和少年平视。  
“挚友啊~今天有些令人愉快的事情哟。”  
“是你口中的家犬和野犬的故事吗？”  
“唔，我顺便还耍了一下那条野犬，让他以为我还在卡莲那里。”  
“说起来卡莲殿下似乎很生气我把你带走，吾友。”  
“无论是谁做Master也好过卡莲，何况现在的Master是你呢，恩奇都。”


	4. 不仅是同伴

“迪卢姆多不见了？”和Master走在路上被突然冒出来的枪兵拦下的少年王露出不可思议的神情。  
“他现在是无主的Sevrant，理论上没有人能左右他的去向啦。但是他会跑离你的活动范围这件事情还真不可思议呢。”  
露出一个心知肚明的微笑，少年王猩红色的眸子有趣地盯着前面急得就差原地转圈的库兰的猛犬，“呐，回答我一个问题吧，库丘林？”  
“吾友啊，库丘林现在已经在头疼，你就不要耍他了。”一直在旁边听着事情经过的恩奇都叹了口气，用指尖戳了戳吉尔伽美什的脸蛋。  
“可是挚友，不得知答案的话，又怎么能做出正确的决定呢？”小小的少年操着大人的语气这么说道，而库丘林已经一头的黑线。  
“你想问什么就问吧，反正我也不觉得能隐瞒你什么。”

库丘林的口气听起来稍微有些自暴自弃。  
不过那对于少年王来说是当然的。毕竟无论是面对哪个自己，这个比起拐弯抹角更喜欢直来直去的枪兵都还太稚嫩。  
唯一能够真正的理解自己的只有在身后紧紧圈住他的那个人吧，就算现在被Master和Servant的规则加诸于身，却也不能改变“唯一的挚友”这种已经用数千年岁月写下的实质。  
“那么，库丘林，昨天晚上你对迪卢姆多做了什么？”  
“等、等等，你这种不该直奔本垒却故意打直球的性格什么时候能改啊，吉尔！”

犹如被踩到了露在外面的尾巴，库兰的猛犬发出一声哀嚎。  
不过还没等他继续抗议，那个把吉尔伽美什当做孩子一般宠溺的褐肤青年微微的皱起了眉，“吾友，现在这个年龄追问这种事情好吗？”  
“挚友啊，我又没问什么出格的事情，而且看库丘林的反应——”少年坏坏的勾起了嘴角，“他根本没得逞吧？”  
“啧，这种被说中的感觉。”因为四处寻人而换回了英灵装扮的库丘林按捺下不断升起的不爽，“好了，耍也让你耍过了，该帮我想想办法了吧。”  
“不过像迪卢姆多那么呆的存在，你怎么会让他轻易地跑掉了呢？”少年王继续追问，完全不受库丘林意图岔开话题的影响。  
“……”眯着眼盯了一会少年兴致勃勃的模样，库丘林扭过头又“啧”了一声。“好吧，迪卢姆多那家伙啊，真的反应过来之后逃跑的速度也不差呢。而且那家伙敏捷度居然还在我之上，那时候我以为他只是需要冷静一下害羞完了就回来了啊。”

一边向少年说着，库丘林不经意想起了昨夜触摸到的感觉。  
均称得难以置信的肌肉，凝练得犹如光滑的大理石一般的肉体……  
那家伙，果然很结实呢。比起来自己在魔力上的优势反而大一些。  
但由昨夜得来判断的结果就是迪卢姆多的魔力似乎完全用在了凝练在身体之上。  
如果只是单纯的角力说不定自己会输给他。  
但是同为枪兵也有不同的地反，就像战士们拥有各自的专长。  
不过如果从人生的道路上来看，迪卢姆多的经历在挑战和冒险以外……就算被人爱着，却也单纯的难以置信。

“库丘林，虽然不知道你在想什么，可是在小孩子面前露出这样痴迷的表情我可是不准许的哟。”出声的是恩奇都，他的眉已经皱了起来。  
就算是已经转世，但是这个传说中能和英雄王不相上下的人物在他愿意散发出气势的时候依然迫人。  
“抱歉。总之，迪卢姆多现在不在我能感应到的范围内了。”库丘林说道。  
枪兵本身的魔力并不适合远距离侦查，而擅长侦查的除了Assassin之外，也就只有Archer这个职业了。  
不过某个黑皮的Archer他可是完全不想见面的，比起来少年王和自己的关系显然好很多。

“嘛，帮你是没问题啦。”少年点点头，“不过你想过一个问题没有？如果迪卢姆多灵体化的话，就算我也不能从远处发现他哟。”  
“……我只是试图在去找柳洞寺的女狐之外多创造一些选择条件而已。”库丘林阴沉着脸看着地面。  
“说的也是，谁叫你上次拿她的Master威胁她呢？女人一般都是会记仇的哟。”  
“所以说，快想想办法啦，吉尔！”  
“嗯……好吧，也没别的办法了。”少年王叉着腰后仰抬头看着恩奇都。“挚友，和我一起去柳洞寺吧。”  
“当然没问题。”恩奇都笑了笑，“就算同去冥府，我也不会从你的身边退开的，吾友。”

库丘林默默扭过头。  
恩奇都你刚刚说我教坏小孩子现在自己就直接在这里放大号闪光弹眼睛好痛迪卢姆多你快回来吧没有你在旁边看这两个闪光弹我受够了啊！  
当然这些话只能在心里念一下。就算是直来直去的战士，也知道有求于人的时候需要收敛。  
“总之，先去柳洞寺吧。”  
库丘林这么说道，恩奇都点了点头。现在作为人类的他当然无法和Servant一样灵体化高速移动，但是架不住人家有驾照有车。

一行三人驾车从新町的河边前往柳洞寺的山门。  
现在是学校上课时间，自然是不会碰到柳洞寺那位能一眼分辨出灵气的小和尚。  
库丘林无法预料这次只是去找人会不会和柳洞寺的两名Servant发生冲突。  
镇守山门的佐佐木小次郎绝对是个死脑筋的，除非是美丽的战场之花，否则一律直接用刀说话。  
至于Caster那只女狐狸，则完全要看对方的心情。  
心情好的时候不用说就会帮忙，但是库丘林确定她看到自己心情绝对不会好。  
虽然当时用葛木做人质威胁那只女狐也只是为了不再被契约上奇怪的对象，但是现在看起来还真是失策啊……  
这么说起来，没有人在也许是一个很好的选择。

“好高……”看着连绵而上的台阶，保持着实体的少年王似乎不太想挪动自己的脚步。“呐，我的挚友啊，没有别的路可以直接开车上去吗？”  
“的确没有第二条路，吾友。这里毕竟是冬木最强的灵场，只留一条进出的路也是可以理解的。”恩奇都自然明白少年王的心思。他弯腰把少年抱了起来。  
虽然少年已经有近十岁的外貌，但对于恩奇都而言，依然是可以把他抱起来让他坐在臂弯的高度。  
“这样就行了，吾友。”  
库丘林觉得自己的头更痛了，但是他唯一的选择就是在少年王的笑声里面，闷声往上走去。

“踏入柳洞寺的英灵哟，没有我的主人的允许，不可踏入山门一步。”  
不出库丘林所料，在登上半山的台阶之后，负责镇守山门的Servant，Assassin佐佐木小次郎缓步从旁边的树丛中走出。  
“怎么又是你啊，Lancer。”  
明显消极怠工状态的佐佐木小次郎看清楚了来人之后叹了口气，“啊，还有吉尔。这位是？”  
被点名的褐肤青年露出好脾气的笑容，“恩奇都。吾友现在的Master。”

“如果可以我也不想来这里找那只女狐啊，你应该理解的，Assassin。”  
“嗯，嗯。这是当然的，虽然Caster如果心情好的话是个不错的Master，但是战场上女人的心情就像随时会凋零的花朵，美丽又善变啊。”佐佐木小次郎对库丘林发出赞同，“不过，如果没有Caster的允许，你们不得踏入山门一步。”  
“我们找Caster有急事哟。”少年王开口道，“这样也不能通融吗？”  
“不行哦，打扰化妆中的女人是很可怕的事情。”  
“或者说这种话被那位女性听到，也是很可怕的事情啊，Assassin。”恩奇都笑眯眯的抬起手指向佐佐木小次郎的背后。

一阵杀气包围了以剑术本身达到了宝具境界的剑客。  
毛骨悚然的感觉。  
而这种感觉自然不可能来自别人……  
“啊，Caster。”  
一瞬间从吐槽脸换成笑脸的剑客向把自己带到这个世界上的女性打招呼，试图蒙混过刚才的“失误”。  
“真是大胆的发言啊，Assassin。”  
露出了可怕的笑脸，便装打扮的Caster用随身的手袋一击命中了剑客的后脑，“好好的反省去吧！”

“好了，现在可以问你们，来找我什么事情？”神话中的魔女现在看起来就像一个普通的家庭主妇，无名指上闪亮的戒指完全可以说明她为什么处于如此好的心情。  
这个发现让库丘林松了口气，“喂，Caster，你能找到迪卢姆多的气息现在在哪里吗？”  
“当然可以啊。”拥有Caster阶级的魔女自然的回答道，“这种事情根本难不倒我吧。”  
“那，能帮我找到他吗。”听见Caster的回答，库丘林生出了一丝希望。  
“不能哟，为什么我要帮你？我现在很忙呢。”Caster举起了手上的提袋，表示自己正要出去购物。

“啊，要去购物吗？”少年王看着Caster，“让我的挚友送你一程吧，而且我这里有新町最大的百货商场的打折卡和贵宾卡哟？”  
少年的话让Caster的眼睛亮了起来，“是吗？唔，说出这话的条件难道是要我帮你们找到四代的Lancer？”  
“就是这样，Caster。可以耽误你一点时间吗？”恩奇都询问道。  
现世的女人运处于水平线以下的库丘林干脆的闭了嘴。他可不想现在这种关键时候搞砸这一件事情。  
要知道虽然少年王现在没开出条件，但是不代表之后就不会想起什么恶整他的主意。  
既然已经付出了代价，那么就交给这两个人见人爱花见花开的家伙处理好了。  
“唔……好吧。”Caster迅速的召唤出一个水晶球，“让我看看……啊，找到了！这是哪里？”  
“看起来像新町啊……”少年王凑了过去。  
“似乎是闹市区附近呢，库丘林，你知道这里是哪嘛？”  
“大概知道位置，多谢了。Caster，吉尔，恩奇都。”库兰的猛犬迅速变成了灵体，“改日再好好的答谢吧。”

库丘林自然知道那块地方。  
虽然是闹市区附近，但是在一片高楼之中的那里却是一个纪念公园，为了纪念十多年前冬木市发生的一系列惨剧。  
当时耸立在那里的冬木凯悦酒店发生的莫名爆炸案件被当做了之后冬木新町大火的前序。所以十多年过去，那里除了一块纪念碑依旧什么都没有。  
为什么迪卢姆多会在那里？库丘林并不清楚。  
这时候仔细的想来，除了日常的习惯和听说过的那些事情，他对迪卢姆多的前生和上次战争中究竟发生了什么，根本一无所知。

空旷的纪念公园。  
不到纪念日的时候游客已经很少，而冬季的时候除了耐寒的植物之外，也只有那些代表和平祈愿的鸽子停留在寒风呼啸的广场上。  
不过库丘林还是一眼看见了依靠在角落的冬青树干上，抬着头凝视着纪念碑的那个身影。  
库丘林叹了口气，解除了灵体化慢慢走了过去。  
这样的动静自然惊动了同为Servant的迪卢姆多。  
金色的眸子带着迷茫的视线落到前来寻找他的同伴的身上。

“库丘林？”  
似乎想起来什么而瞬间僵直了身体，迪卢姆多往后退了一步。  
库丘林抢了上去，一把抓住了对方的手。  
“该回去了，迪卢姆多。”  
被抓住手的黑发枪兵没有立刻甩开库丘林的手。  
“有些事情想问你，前辈。”迪卢姆多的声音听起来有些犹豫。  
对于迪卢姆多有心事或者生气的时候才会用的称呼，库丘林撇了撇嘴角，“想说什么，迪卢姆多。不过我要提醒你你的爱情痣对同性没有任何作用。”  
蓝发枪兵空出的手抚摸向迪卢姆多的眼角，“而且这件事情，以及凯尔特战士会对哪种程度的同伴用肢体表达爱意，你不是清楚吗？”

英俊的脸上泛起意味不明的红晕，黑发的枪兵显得更加的局促以及……不知所措。  
“前辈，昨夜你……”  
“只是单纯的想吻你想拥抱你，不行吗？”库丘林深红的眼对上那双闪烁的金眸，“虽然大部分时候我还是会觉得‘路过旁边的女孩子很可爱’，但是一旦把视线移到你的身上就会忍不住想‘迪卢姆多好像更美味的样子’，这可不是中了魅惑魔法才会有的想法，刚发现的时候我也不知道怎么办好啊，迪卢姆多。”  
神话里身边迷恋自己的女性不断，对于所爱上的女子选择了直接用强抢的方式的光之子，遇到自己喜爱的对象之时拒绝选择不必要的弯路。  
库丘林从不为自己是否做出了错误决定而思虑更多。他有勇气直面自己的真实心意，哪怕得到的回答是“否”，他也不会为了把这样的心意说出口而后悔。

库丘林知道迪卢姆多几乎是和自己完全不同的人。  
比起自己的粗神经，这个由爱与青春之神抚养长大的同伴有着和大开大阖的武艺极不相称的细腻一面。  
不过如果不是这样也无法使用两手武器吧。虽然看起来豪迈，但是想要和迪卢姆多一样双手同时操控不同的武器，那是需要非常精细的控制才行。  
“我是不会违逆自己心意的人，迪卢姆多。”看着半晌憋不出一句话的同伴，库丘林继续重击，“如果你是女人的话，我可能连喊停的机会都不会给你。可惜你是我的同伴，所以现在我还可以给你一个选择——你讨厌我吗？迪卢姆多。”  
“不……”黑发的枪兵小声的说道，“只是库丘林，我从来没有见过像你——”

“我从来没有见过像你一样坦率的人？”库丘林笑着接过话头，“好吧，我也从来没有见过像你这样喜欢犹豫的人，迪卢姆多。”  
库丘林宽大的手掌贴住对方的胸口，“话，得说出来才会被听见，明白吗？”  
对方的手心很暖，贴着的地方似乎要烧起来一样。  
那种温度不是属于自己的，迪卢姆多低下了视线。  
但是库丘林并没有打算这样放过他。  
“那么你的答案是什么，迪卢姆多。”

“我……”漂亮的眉间皱了起来，迪卢姆多有些不知所措，“我……当然很喜欢和库丘林在一起的时候……但是……”  
“但是？”库丘林没有错过迪卢姆多连耳根都红了的表情。  
他忍不住的笑了一下，“一会再问你。不过，迪卢姆多。你离开之后我才发现，我对你的了解真是少啊。都不知道你会跑去那里，像没头苍蝇似的到处找人。”  
“对不起。”迪卢姆多将视线转向以残留的大厦基座制成的纪念碑上。  
“这里……”库丘林看着对他来说并无更多意义的广场。  
“嗯，上次圣杯战争中，Master选择这里作为最初的据点。”迪卢姆多微微勾了勾嘴角，“那时候这里是一栋大厦，吾主的魔术工房就布置在靠近顶层的地方。”

第一次带着迪卢姆多去了卫宫士郎家之后，他偶尔也会去找Saber聊天。  
但是关于迪卢姆多的事情他并没有问。  
倒是Saber偶尔会提及她对迪卢姆多的认知。  
“和你相比完全不同的人啊，库丘林。你是勇猛而随性的武者，但是迪卢姆多就像死守着自己教条的骑士。”不列颠的王对于过去的对手下了这样的结论。  
正因为如此，库丘林并没有探寻属于迪卢姆多心中的秘密。  
如果不愿意说就不说吧——库兰的猛犬这么和骑士王说道，不愿意诉说和回想的事情，只能代表内心的伤口一触碰还在滴血，硬撕下去的话，就算是英灵也难以接受吧。

这是迪卢姆多第一次开口说出关于他在第四次战争的时候遭遇的事情。  
不过库丘林并没有继续追问的意思。  
他只是顺着迪卢姆多的视线凝视了一会纪念碑，然后拍了拍对方的额头。  
“虽然说痛苦的话就停止思考不是勇者的行为，不过迪卢姆多，我希望你能看着前面。总是记忆着过去而错过现在的话……”蓝发的枪兵露出玩世不恭的笑容，“我会忍不住想抽你屁股的。”  
“库丘林……你就不能……呵……”最后忍不住笑了一声，迪卢姆多将视线转回自己的同伴身上。  
“谢谢你，库丘林，我们回家吧。”  
“真的不会放过你了啊。”  
被库丘林的意有所指再度染红了脸，迪卢姆多只是“嗯”了一声，和库丘林一起踏上归途。

门廊的灯亮了起来。  
屋门被甩上反锁。虽然对于英灵来说这并没有多大用处，但是库丘林也是用行动在传递给迪卢姆多一个信息。  
“这次不会让你再逃了”。  
昏黄的灯光下迪卢姆多的脸上泛着一层微红，库丘林将整个的身体中心都压在他的身上。  
他们贴的如此的紧，以至于身上的武装根本无法隔绝彼此的温度。  
第一次觉得另一个人的体温也可以这么温暖。  
迪卢姆多闭上了眼睛，双手悄悄的环上库丘林的后背。  
他不是没有这样拥抱过谁，但从来没有感觉到过如此接近的呼吸，他们之间似乎没有了间隙，连彼此的心跳都听的一清二楚。  
“闭起眼睛，迪卢姆多。”库丘林用手指描绘着那双金眸的轮廓，“或者你更喜欢睁着眼睛一点一点的记下来？”  
脸上一烧，迪卢姆多急忙闭上了眼睛。  
库丘林轻笑了一声，“这就对了，我比较喜欢你用身体来记忆这些事情。”

“库丘林，你……”  
还没来得及抗议，迪卢姆多剩下半截的话就被库丘林堵了回去。  
滚热的唇贴在迪卢姆多的唇上，这让黑发的枪兵发觉原来不只有自己陷入难以自控的状态。  
库丘林也是同样的。扣紧了后颈和腰的手上传来的力道诉说着库丘林的渴求。  
英灵与英灵之间无法形成确实的魔力循环，如此热切的拥吻只是单纯的为了满足“想要拥抱”这个愿望而已。  
迪卢姆多闭着眼睛也能感受到属于库丘林的炽热嘴唇在他的唇外游走着。  
他微微的张开了嘴，而对方抓住时机的将舌越过了牙关。

库丘林的吻技异常的高超。  
这让迪卢姆多联想到那些关于库丘林的传说里面，对方身边永远环绕着各式各样的美女。  
——和需要躲避女性的自己完全的不同。  
“不要分心。”库丘林的声音有些低哑。似乎是发现了迪卢姆多的分神，他暂时放开了尝起来相当美味的同伴。  
睁开了眼睛，迪卢姆多直觉的道歉，“对不起。”  
“不需要道歉，迪卢姆多。”用手指卷起同伴的额发，库丘林露出一个坏笑。  
“这种时候，你还是直接吻回来最好。”

库丘林说的当然是玩笑话，他并不指望羞涩的同伴会有主动的一刻。  
但是这次他错了。  
虽然依旧带着羞涩，迪卢姆多的手按住了他的肩膀，然后慢慢的靠上了他的唇。  
心跳似乎掉了一拍。  
库丘林清楚的看到自己的视界中，迪卢姆多缓慢的靠近，温暖的唇贴上他的唇边，学习着他之前的举动慢慢辗转。

不行了。  
库丘林的心底发出一阵呻吟。  
迪卢姆多分明没有意识到这样的动作在对方的眼里意味着什么。  
而等他意识到的时候，库兰的猛犬似乎已经被勾起了狂性——库丘林的吻不再是温柔的缠吻。  
交缠在一起的舌将吻变成了炽热的狂风暴雨，无法停止，也没有人想要停止。  
如果可以，就让两个人一起融化在这个吻里面吧……  
迪卢姆多无意识的想着。  
他感觉的自己的身体被库丘林带着慢慢的移动，碰撞着周围的家具，撞上了虚掩的门——  
然后两个人一起滚到了地上。

“衣服。”贴在迪卢姆多的耳边，库丘林低声的说道。  
英灵的着装只是魔力构成的东西，迪卢姆多下意识按照库丘林的要求散去了附着在身上的魔力。  
微弱的月光顺着没有拉上窗帘的玻璃窗透射入房间。  
昏暗的光线无法阻隔库丘林的视线。  
他也无法抑制自己的视线停留在迪卢姆多的身上。

他试图在自己的脑海中寻找适合的形容词来描绘躺在他身下的男子的模样。  
却陡然发现一向擅长言辞的自己一时间竟找不到词汇来形容身下属于男性的美丽。  
迪卢姆多的身体就像经过了千锤百炼而凝结成的晶体，没有一丝一毫的累赘和缺失。  
英灵的身上不会留下任何的伤痕，只要魔力充足，他们的肉身都将呈现出最美丽的一面。  
库丘林突然觉得这才是迪卢姆多真正的魅惑魔术。  
只要看过这男子的裸体一眼，就无法再移开眼神。

灼热的视线巡游在迪卢姆多的身上，这样的凝视让后者有些不自在地并拢了双腿。  
魔力开始无意识的聚集在迪卢姆多的皮肤表面，而库丘林敏锐的发现了这一点。  
他低下头，一口咬上对方的锁骨。  
微微的痛觉让迪卢姆多回过了神，喉间发出一声闷哼。  
库丘林微笑着扣住他的手腕，拉到自己的面前，亲吻上手心。

温润湿热的感觉从手心开始蔓延下去。  
手腕，臂弯，肩膀，胸口……  
“唔！”新的停留点让迪卢姆多惊讶的出了声，“库丘林！”  
“瑟坦达。”库丘林低声说着，继续专心的吻着手掌中略显沉重的肉身。

就像全身的力气都被突然的抽取，迪卢姆多不知道怎么形容这样的感觉。  
甜美……或者说羞涩？亦或者其他的……  
兴奋，有些期待……还有……  
“瑟坦达……”他喃喃的念出库丘林的真名，得到的是一个略带咸腥味道的吻。  
“我会告诉你的，迪卢姆多。”  
紧紧的贴着身下结实的躯体，库丘林亲吻着迪卢姆多的鼻尖，“告诉你只有我们两人一起才能获得的快乐。”

双手都紧紧扣在了库丘林的手中，但是那一瞬间迪卢姆多依旧睁大了眼睛。  
被从下贯穿的痛楚差少许就冲出了喉间变成悲鸣，但迪卢姆多还是克制了下去。  
库丘林的动作并不粗暴，甚至可以说是非常耐心的，但是这丝毫不能减缓迪卢姆多身体上的钝痛。  
库丘林并未被欲望冲昏头脑，他知道迪卢姆多没有叫出来只是因为他习惯了忍受别的伤痛。  
无数战斗在他们两人身上都留下过深深的痕迹，就算他们现在并不在战场，却也不会因为这样的疼痛就和女人一样尖叫哭泣。  
但是库丘林想看到迪卢姆多含泪的样子——不是因为痛楚，而是因为不能忍耐快感。

他小心地摆动腰部，带动深埋在迪卢姆多体内的部分缓缓的摩擦有些干燥的内壁。  
紧致、干燥、犹如熔炉一般的热。  
库丘林不得不深吸了一口气，来克制自己不合时宜的冲动。  
但是那种混着青草和雪水的味道顺着空气进入了他的鼻腔。  
迪卢姆多的味道，他想着，低头舔舐着对方的眼角。  
他能感受到对方的身体依然紧绷着，于是库丘林再度抚摸上迪卢姆多的胯间。

“放松一些，迪卢姆多。”库丘林低喃着，手中摩擦的速度和抽插的速度一样缓慢，却多了许多调情般的抚触。  
他用大拇指顶住手中分身的顶端划着圈，每揉弄一下都可以听到迪卢姆多的一声深喘。  
“真可爱的反应。”库丘林夸奖道。  
回应他的是迪卢姆多勉强张开的金眸，带着一点不甘心的瞪视。  
“真可爱。”库丘林重复道。  
他能感觉到迪卢姆多已经放松了下来。  
该是真正用餐的时候了。

库丘林不得不承认和同性做爱是一件非常消耗体力的事情，尤其是对方从各方面来说都不亚于他，甚至超过他。  
唯一的优势是他所拥抱的人在性方面表现的羞涩——纵然这必定不是他的第一次。  
但是这样也足够让两个人在释放之后都疲惫不堪。  
“好了，迪卢姆多。”他搂着眼角带着泪痕的青年柔声的说道，“好好地，放下一切，在我的身边沉睡吧。”  
库丘林的手指在黑夜中划出一个符号，迪卢姆多安静的看着那个代表安眠的咒文消失在空气里面。  
他听话的闭上了眼睛。  
“晚安，瑟坦达。”


	5. 誓言

这是个梦。  
站在草地的库丘林清楚的意识到这一点。  
Servant是不做梦的，但是他现在的确处于一个梦境。  
“唔……英灵之间不能构成魔力交换，不过……这是迪卢姆多的记忆吗？”  
英灵自然是不需要休息的，似乎是他擅用了魔术让迪卢姆多陷入了深眠之中的结果，现在应该抱着对方一样在休息的自己却站在了梦里面。

“看起来不像在爱尔兰嘛。”库丘林看着一片空旷的四周。  
就算他和迪卢姆多相隔了漫长的时代，但是有些东西却是不会改变。  
比如说冷杉组成的森林，树林中流淌的清澈小溪，在溪边饮水的鹿群，还有远远埋伏的猎人。  
亦或者勇士团的练兵场中，对打的勇士们，练习骑射的新人，或者是围在一起聊天休息的战士。  
但是这个梦境中什么都没有，只有一片空白的草原。

库丘林并不着急，他只是静静的站在原地等待。  
渐渐的他听见了人的声音。  
那种古老的语调让他分外的怀念，骑士狩猎的号角声响彻四方。  
然后他的眼前突然出现了一座森林。  
库丘林站在林间的空地上，看着一群骑士们张弓搭箭飞驰而去。  
领队的老人身材魁梧，看的出身经百战，而迪卢姆多落在老人的身后，纵马追逐着猎物。  
库丘林从未在迪卢姆多身上看到那么明朗的笑容。  
就像所有的阴霾从他的身体里面被驱散一样，没有一丝一毫的犹疑和哀伤。  
库丘林顿时明白自己看到的是什么。

他看到的也许是迪卢姆作为“人”的一生中最快乐的时刻。  
得到了主君的谅解，重回主君身侧为菲恩尽忠的的迪卢姆多最后的那一点点的幸福。  
梦中的库丘林只是一个旁观者。  
他只能看着迪卢姆多冲向他的死地。  
掉落在地上的枪与剑发出清脆的撞击声，血渐渐的浸润了草地。  
褐红和鲜红两种颜色混合着，在断断续续越来越微弱的喘息中，库丘林看着迪卢姆多最终阖上了失去了光辉的金眸。

到最后依旧没有完成心愿的骑士——连为自己守护的存在力战而死都没有做到的骑士……  
库丘林身边的画面渐渐模糊。  
他突然明白这不是梦，而是藏在迪卢姆多心里的执着。  
——想再一次的，为了主君，没有任何顾忌和牵挂的挥舞手中的武器。  
哪怕战死也在所不惜。

但是还没结束。  
库丘林感觉到身边卷起了微弱的旋风。  
还没有完全消失的影像被卷成了碎片。  
这一次他站在一个仓库附近，武器和武器交击的声音传入库丘林的耳中。  
他顺着声音一路前进，昏暗的灯光中他看见一名看起来憔悴黑发男子和轮椅上的金发男人对峙。  
迪卢姆多和Saber在视线范围内的废墟空地中激烈的交战，然而无法控制的变数并不是发生在交战的双方之间。  
令咒被使用产生的巨大魔力犹如波纹一般冲击向奋战中的枪兵。

鲜红的枪尖透过迪卢姆多左胸的瞬间，库丘林恍然有一种亲身经历的错觉。  
唯一不同的是，迪卢姆多倒下了。  
怀着不甘，愤怒，还有怨恨的跪倒在地上。  
“不可饶恕……绝对无法饶恕你们！”枪兵消失前的怒吼穿透了时间回荡在库丘林的耳边。“我诅咒圣杯！诅咒你们的愿望变成灾厄！”  
金色的双瞳淌下的血泪让英俊的面容看起来凄厉如地狱中的魔鬼。  
“诅咒你们！”

直到梦境崩溃的瞬间，诅咒的话语依然缠绕在库丘林耳边。  
他张开了眼睛，却发现靠在他胸口的人正抬着头，用一种伪装的淡漠看着自己。  
“你都……看见了吧？库丘林。”  
金色的眸子固执而认真的盯着库丘林，库丘林知道那是想要知道答案，也是必须知道答案的眼神。  
库丘林抚摸上迪卢姆多的脊背，后者打了个颤，却没有移开眼神。  
“迪卢姆多。”库丘林的抚摸中并没有情【和谐】色的味道，而近似于在调整气氛一般。“发自内心的欢笑也好，充满诅咒的悲鸣也好，我并未见过你那样的表情。”  
迪卢姆多看着库丘林，那个男人看着自己的眼神没有丝毫的改变。鲜红的眼眸中是他自己的倒影。  
——因为记忆无意中被窥视，而不由自主的套上了面具的自己。  
“对不……”

“不要惯性的道歉，迪卢姆多。”库丘林坐了起来，迪卢姆多也跟着坐直了身体。“你真的犯过需要不断道歉的错误？”  
这个问题让迪卢姆多愣了一下，不过库丘林没有打算这么结束这次对话。  
“仔细想想吧，迪卢姆多。你会为活着的时候的事情后悔吗？”  
“不……从不。”迪卢姆多回答的很快，他从未因为遵守誓约而后悔，就算最后被主君误会的瞬间，也只是觉得自己没有为君主尽忠到最后真是遗憾。  
所以有机会回到世间的时候……那时候的自己，是多么欣喜，多么的……  
“被召唤的现世的欣喜，我没法体会。”库丘林习惯性想摸放在附近的烟，然后才想到现在的位置是不可能有地方搁着香烟。“不过，最根本的原因在于迪卢姆多，你是个没有主君就无法找到生存方式的人。”

“凯尔特战士为了主君的荣耀而存在的。”迪卢姆多对于库丘林的话感到愤怒，却也无法做出任何的更正，只是坚定的重复着属于自己的信念。  
“啊，这是属于迪卢姆多的信念，我曾经想着改变着这一点，真是愚蠢的不行的做法。”库丘林抚摸着迪卢姆多的脸侧。  
“库丘林！如果我说了什么让你误会了的话……”  
“不，我是说事实。迪卢姆多是抱着这样的愿望成为英灵，回应圣杯的召唤成为Servant。而我却试图改变这个根本。”库丘林凝视着露出了慌张表情的迪卢姆多，“难道不是愚蠢吗？”

“库丘林！”  
“我是赤枝勇士团的缔造者，而迪卢姆多是奥菲那勇士团的首席战士，这就是区别。”库丘林继续说道，“喂，迪卢姆多，虽然现在说不太适合，不过我之前说过要带着你前进的话吧。”  
“唉？”不太明白库丘林突然扭转了话题究竟为什么，迪卢姆多点了点头，表示自己记得。  
“那么，普通的方式无法带着你继续前进的话，我也该下决定了。”库丘林捏住迪卢姆多的下颚，强迫对方的视线和自己对上。  
“誓约吧，迪卢姆多。为我誓约，新的Geis。”

凯尔特战士之间的不可打破誓约。  
这样的誓约存在于惺惺相惜的英雄之间，亦或者存在于主君和臣下之间约束一生。  
和获得力量的誓约一样，遵循着战士之道的英雄们绝不会去违背的誓言。  
迪卢姆多陷入了一种无法理解的状态。  
他的自身似乎变成了一种束缚，拖住了库丘林前进的道路。  
这种自私的誓约绝不可以就此许下，他决不能……

“誓约吧，杜那之孙。”库丘林并不打算给迪卢姆多更多思考的机会。他抓住了迪卢姆多的手臂。  
在他面前的是因为失去了主人而完全迷失自己道路，却依旧保持着自己理性和高贵以及服从性的……宛若训练良好的猎犬一般的迪卢姆多。  
这样的人如果把他放在这里，总有一天会和从前一样，被黑暗重新吞没的吧。  
但是他决不允许这种事情发生。那样的表情——在梦中看过就足够了。  
“让诸神为我们证明。我，Lug与Dechtire之子Setanta，厄尔斯特的赤枝勇士缔造者Cu Chulainn，在此与Diamuid O Duibhne誓约。在我存于现世之年，必行走于他之前，以主君的名义与他相交、相亲、相随，绝不离弃。”

似乎有什么涌上眼眶。迪卢姆多想要控制自己的表情，却发现这比双手负伤之后控制自己的双枪更为困难。  
“哪有这么乱来的Geis……”迪卢姆多喃喃自语，“别这样……”  
“你的回答，迪卢姆多。我是不会收回这个Geis的，哪怕只是单方面的誓约，我也会让它变成我的不可违背誓约。”  
“库丘林……”好像，怎么都不可能离开了。  
“我，Duibhne之孙，Diamuid O Duibhne，存于现世之年，将我所有忠诚献与赤枝勇士之长Cu Chulainn，在此、誓约。”

从彼此的身体中抽取的魔力在虚空中形成金色的细丝，互相缠绕着两人的手臂形成两个刻上魔法文字的金环。  
具现化的Geis。  
——就此，誓约。


	6. 新的开始

数天后，决定在现世生存下去的英灵们不得不因为各种原因开始重新面对生活。  
库丘林租下的套间当然不算大。就算地方比较偏僻但是毕竟在新町的范围内，房租的负担自然不轻。  
而且最重要的是，这个没有厅只有独立浴室和厨房以及一个房间的小套间对于两个大男人来说还是太小了。  
“还是搬去深山町吧。洋风街的房子空的很多，租金也不贵。”拿着最新一期的地产广告研究的库丘林裸着上半身，黄金色的臂环缠绕在他的左臂之上。  
金色臂环上镶嵌的宝石就如同迪卢姆多的眸子一般温润充满魅惑的魔力。  
而另一位英灵正在烦恼地看着自己的手臂。  
“怎么都盖不住啊……”缠在迪卢姆多手臂上的黄金环点缀着血红色的宝石，看起来比库丘林手臂上的要抢眼的多。  
不过现在迪卢姆多的麻烦正在于臂环的抢眼。  
Geis依托魔力生成的誓约之环在判定上比用来生成服装的魔力要强得多。也就是说无论怎么着装，臂环都会露在外面。  
“干嘛要盖住，这样不是挺好的。”放下手里的杂志，库丘林露出无所谓的笑容。“反正上面的文字也没有人看得懂，迪卢姆多不用担心啦。”

“不是这个问题。平时便装也就算了，可以打工服怎么办？”迪卢姆多有些烦恼，“统一的工作服我穿不下，但是如果去买实体的话……”  
库丘林不自觉地摸了一根烟叼上，迪卢姆多打工的地方是高级会所一类的酒吧。所谓的工作服都是定制的高级品，那可不是一般的打工可以直接买下来的东西。  
“的确是个问题。”吸了一口烟，库丘林想了想，“不过如果有衬衣的话应该就可以遮挡住。要不先上街去看看衬衣？反正我也在考虑搬家去深山町的问题，正好去看看房子。”  
“你今天不去商店街打工？”迪卢姆多看了一眼墙上的挂历，记得今天似乎是……玩具店的样子。

“请假到明天啦。”不太在意地回答道。库丘林看起来粗心大意，其实对于大小事件他都安排的非常详细。  
“不过如果去百货大楼的话，就没法同路了。”  
“先一起去买衬衣吧。有个人帮你参考不好吗？”  
“不，实在是前辈的眼光我无法信任。”  
“喂，我只是偏好休闲打扮好吗！起码活着的时候没有人说我品位差！”  
“那是说前辈你挑女人的品位而不是着装品位吧？”  
“……你这小子一开始回嘴就停不下来啊。”一把抓住迪卢姆多的肩膀，库丘林站起来嚷道。

“喂……库丘林……”  
被捏住的位置传来身后男人的温度，迪卢姆多突然有些慌乱。“你这是做什么？”  
“没什么，只是觉得这样的迪卢姆多可是比原来有生气多了啊。”笑着从背后抱住迪卢姆多，库丘林将头搁在对方的肩膀上。“真是太好了。”  
迪卢姆多没有动。库丘林整个人的重量都压在他的肩膀上，从背后环绕住腰的手将他抱得死紧。  
——这种温暖的感觉，让人忍不住的眷恋。

两人就这样在清晨的光线中站了许久，直到墙上的挂钟发出“铛”的一声，两个人才醒觉过来。  
“再不出门的话就没时间回来准备午饭……”迪卢姆多轻咳了一声，从库丘林的怀抱中挣脱出来。  
后者也撤开了手，“不过今天也没打算在家里吃啦。既然要去深山町看房子的话……”  
“喂喂，库丘林。”迪卢姆多皱起眉看着大约又在考虑怎么去蹭饭的同伴。  
“就算我想去蹭饭那小子中午家里也不会有人。”库丘林急忙澄清自己的想法，“我是说深山町的商店街有美味又便宜的店啦，偶尔外食还是没问题吧。”

对着库丘林的回答，迪卢姆多思考了一会，然后认真回复，“好像误会你了，我道歉。”  
库丘林摊了摊手，胡乱的按照迪卢姆多的选择搞出一件衬衣配无袖的毛线背心的打扮，理所当然的誓约之环轻易的透过了魔力服装浮现在手臂之上。  
库丘林觉得理所当然。虽然是第一次见到实体化的Geis，但是作为凯尔特英雄们的力量和约束，立下Geis时候产生的魔力似乎并不比圣杯契约形成的令咒要小。  
有多少凯尔特战士死于自己的Geis已经无从知晓，但是那些战士的死都无愧于英雄之名。  
库丘林抬起手欣赏了一会和迪卢姆多的眼睛同色的宝石，然后从床上跳了起来。  
“好了，该出门了！”  
“早就出发。晚了一个小时以上了，前辈。”

==========  
迪卢姆多需要的衬衣当然不是商店街能买到的那种。  
“那种所谓复古式的剪裁方式是19世纪英伦风剪裁，一般得在高级成衣师处订制。”迪卢姆多倒是很清楚自己得去找的衬衣式样，“不过定制品的价格太高昂了，还是在百货公司看看有没有类似的仿品吧。”  
“迪卢姆多，说个实话。你穿什么都没关系，反正那些客人就算盯着你也不是盯着你的衣服看。”库丘林站在百货大楼的时装部层，看着里面五花八门五光十色五彩缤纷的楼层来计算的服装之后只有一个想法，他还是去休息区找个地方坐着抽烟去算了。  
当然不知道库丘林真实想法的迪卢姆多的注意力放在分辨诸多展位的名牌上。“领班可不会盯着我看。”  
想起那个严肃认真颇有英伦老男人风范的酒廊领班，库丘林也不得不赞同，“那倒是。”

两人浑然未觉自己已经变成了时装部前面的一道新风景。  
路过的女性也就罢了，甚至有许多男性都忍不住在路过他们附近的时候驻足。  
“看起来像外国人……”站在柜台后的女性售货员的口气中带着微微上扬的波动，而她的同事也凑了过来。  
“可是没听说哪个柜台请了模特儿来展示服装啊，而且两个人穿着都很随意的样子呢。”在时装部工作了许久的前辈低声和后辈说道。  
作为高档卖场集中地，有哪家男装请模特来做服装展示再正常不过，不过就算俊男美女看过不少的售货员在扫过那两个并肩的男人的时候也忍不住一阵脸红心跳。  
她觉得那两个人身上都带着一种非人才能达到的魅力，只是并肩的站在那里就像一幅让人百看不厌的名画。  
真是——适合穿任何衣服的男人们……

“前辈……你不觉得那个黑发的好帅么……”旁边的后辈声音恍惚而甜腻，发出了和少女一般的感叹。  
而在行动上女性也走出了自己的负责区域，试图向那两个人靠近。  
“喂，和子，还在上班中哦！”换上严厉的声音，已经是中年的售货员抓住了自己的后辈。似乎是喝止起了作用，已经有些迷茫的年轻女性立刻站住了脚步。  
“桂香前辈我怎么了……？哎呀，我这是打算做什么呢。”羞红了脸退回自己的工作岗位，和子头都不敢抬地看着地面。  
简直像有魔法一样的……桂香感叹着，把视线拉回了手中的出荷入荷手帐上。

“迪卢姆多，还没找到吗？周围都开始有杀气了。”库丘林一边开着玩笑一边不着痕迹的把一顶棒球帽扣在了迪卢姆多头上。  
“唔？”有些疑惑为什么库丘林突然拿出帽子，迪卢姆多从专心的寻找中间把注意力扯了回来。“出了什么事情？”  
“我现在相信你的魅惑魔术是没法自己控制的了。”库丘林有些头疼的用手压着帽子不让迪卢姆多脱下来。  
用魔力做成的帽子产生了一定的隔断效果，不知不觉聚过来的女性们梦如初醒一般的慢慢散去。“根本是你的注意力集中到别的地方之后就开始无意识的运作的麻烦魔术啊。”  
“所以我说过这是女仙的诅咒。”迪卢姆多低声说了一句，“我不会脱掉帽子的。希望男装部的接待员是男性。”  
“……我也这么想。”库丘林摊手，“我可是没法对女性动手，所以要是试装的时候有女孩子扑上来就只能你自己解决了，迪卢姆多。”  
“拜托你，把人抱走还是做得到的吧！”声音不自觉的高了一点，迪卢姆多敏锐地发现库丘林嘴角开始上挑。“耍我很有趣吗？前辈。”  
“好像有点容易上瘾。”库丘林自然而然的勾住迪卢姆多的肩。“那么，目标在哪边？”

可惜运气问题，他们的目标柜台的负责人依旧是一名带着甜美笑容的女性。  
看到对方眼前一亮的样子，库丘林深深的叹了一口气。  
“迪卢姆多。”  
“嗯？”  
“速战速决吧。”  
“正有此意。”  
“我会帮你拉警戒线的。”  
“……非常感谢。”

话虽这么时候，库丘林还是非常尽责的在迪卢姆多换装的时候死死守住了更衣室的门。  
最后迪卢姆多选中了三件衬衣，一件是他打工地的基本款式，还有两件比起英伦风在库丘林看来更像法国或者意大利的风格。  
“这两件是干嘛的？”库丘林指着包装好的纸袋疑惑不解。说实话这几件衣服比起日常开销来真是贵的不行，但是迪卢姆多付钱的时候一点都没有犹豫。  
“一件是我日常用，一件给你。”迪卢姆多着看着库丘林身上的居家款式，和浮在外面和服装完全不搭调的黄金臂环，“一直露在外面总有不方便的时候吧。”  
“话是这么说，不过我还是很中意这玩意。”库丘林随性的说道，“毕竟那时候谁身上没有一堆黄金饰品才是不正常的表现。”  
“那倒是。”迪卢姆多同意的点头。

爱尔兰，不，凯尔特人以饰品为身份的象征，无论男女都喜欢佩戴各种各样的装饰，黄金无疑是其中最贵重的一种。  
迪卢姆多看着身边的库丘林，他几乎可以在脑海中勾勒出这人在宴会中的样子。  
穿着白色麻布做成短袍，肩膀上搭着狼皮缝制的披肩，五彩的丝绦缠绕在白衣之上。裸露的地方用黄金和宝石装点着——虽然现在这个人身上戴着的金饰仅仅只有发箍和誓约之环而已。  
不过这人一定很适合那些制作精良用宝石点缀的饰品吧。

“迪卢姆多？你在想什么？”  
和同伴一起逃出人流不息的百货公司，走在通往深山町马路上的库丘林一侧头就发现迪卢姆多又走神了。  
“……在想你过去参加宴会的样子。”也觉得没有什么好隐瞒，迪卢姆多如实回答道。  
“哦，那时候啊。”库丘林笑起来，“没有战事的时候差不多每天都会狂欢到天明——就算只有几个人的小宴也会很热闹。你知道的，就是那样。”  
“不过如果是库丘林的话身边会围绕着一群仰慕你的少年吧。如果不是宴会，只是普通的场合那么库丘林你一定会被女性们包围的。”迪卢姆多说道，“有点想看看那个样子。”  
“得了，现在有你小子在我旁边，怎么可能有女孩子看上我啊。”故意用生气的语调说道，库丘林相信自己没错过迪卢姆多想笑又不敢笑的样子。“怎么，我说的有错？”  
“我只是觉得，如果想看你被女性包围的样子，我得去准备一副墨镜。”

==========  
“哦，找到了找到了。”  
看着面前装饰的相当有70年代北海道小店风格的和式店铺，库丘林拉开拉门。  
“欢迎光临。”伴随着风铃声的是店主夫妻中的老板招呼客人的声音。“啊，没有见过的客人啊，是隔壁街的住户的亲戚吗？”  
隔壁街指的是洋风街，如今也还有很多来自外国的老人居住在那里。  
“不是啦，我之前住在新町，现在打算搬过来。”库丘林打量了一下店铺，也许是错过了高峰期，店铺里没有第二桌客人。  
这让他放心的把迪卢姆多拉了进来。  
松了一口气摘下帽子，迪卢姆多用手指顺了顺被压坏的发型。  
他的头发看起来顽固实际上很柔软，被库丘林刚才用帽子一压早就不成样子。

“啊啦，真帅气的两位客人呢。”  
老板娘的声音从厨房的门帘后传来，“不过是陌生面孔哦？”  
“老板娘你知道得真清楚啊。”这次连迪卢姆多都忍不住感叹了。  
“当然了，我们在这里开了这么多年的店铺，来来去去都是熟客和老客了。”  
“说的也是，是在新町开糖果屋的吉川老爷子推荐这里的，我们今天过来看房子，所以打算就进解决午餐。”露齿一笑，库丘林和迪卢姆多一起在靠近柜台的桌子旁边坐下。  
看着密密麻麻的餐牌，库丘林最后选了最方便的方式。“有什么推荐的吗？老板。”

对着两名表示“只要好吃我们不挑食”的客人，老板兼任掌勺的老爷子愉快地端出了自己的拿手料理。  
“嗯？原来三文鱼还可以这么做。”库丘林叼着一块奶油鱼饼感叹道。  
鱼肉混合奶油，然后以烹炸天妇罗的方式炸成鱼饼。稍微带着鱼腥味的鱼肉混着着无糖奶油的香滑再配上酥炸的刚刚好的面衣，这样的口感让略比库丘林挑食的迪卢姆多也赞同的点了点头。  
“的确不错。”  
纯日风的料理对于两名出生爱尔兰一代的英灵来说口味太淡了一点，倒是这样的洋风和式料理让他们觉得别有滋味。

“怎么样，不错吧？”老板笑的很快乐，“这可是为了满足老主顾们的胃口特别调整过比例的奶油鱼饼，以日本人的口味来说这味道可是重了很多啊。”  
库丘林赞同的点头，“老板，你的手艺真不是盖的。”  
“那再来试试这个！”从老伴手上拿过两个大盖碗，“特制的超大份盖饭！可不要说吃不下啊小伙子们！”  
库丘林和迪卢姆多对视了一眼，后者轻轻勾了勾嘴角，优雅又迅速地对付起面前超过一般尺寸一倍的盖饭。  
库丘林用筷子戳了一下盖饭，咧牙笑道，“放心吧老爷子，好吃的东西再多也没问题啦~”  
==========

午后的宁静的街道上。  
比起偶尔还有行人的和风街，相邻不远的洋风街则空无一人。  
这样的宁静让迪卢姆多觉得相当的舒适，冬日的阳光晒在身上暖洋洋的，让他一瞬间有种就在哪里找个地方眯上一会的想法。  
拿着广告传单的库丘林四处张望着，周围的房子建筑的并不统一，每一栋小屋都充满着属于自己国家的风情。  
“唔，我看看，这里左转……”拉着迪卢姆多走进侧街，一栋木砖结构看起来有些老旧的红色小楼出现在两人的面前。  
“哇哦……”库丘林站在前面赞叹的吹了声口哨，“比介绍中的更好哟。”

迪卢姆多抬头看着面前的建筑。  
一栋充满着现代爱尔兰田园风味的两层小楼。深蓝色的屋顶看起来就像入夜的天空。外墙上雕刻着几何图形构成的花样，除了有些老旧之外，完全看不出为什么那么便宜的理由。  
“库丘林，你确定没有看错价格？”以对方的粗心大意，迪卢姆多完全相信会发生这种事情。  
“没有，我和房屋中介确认过了。”拿出刚才从中介屋拿到的钥匙，库丘林打开了房门。  
“……说实话，我实在不敢肯定这个价格……”迪卢姆多看着一片漆黑的房间内，不过这样的黑暗无法阻隔英灵的视线。房屋里面除了电器之外的家具都很齐全，而且他也可以轻易的看到里面的装潢同样带着一种温馨的华美。“有别的理由嘛？”  
“嗯，的确有。”库丘林拉开了嘴角诡秘的一笑，“迪卢姆多，你怕鬼嘛？”  
这次连菲奥娜的首席骑士都忍不住对着库兰德猛犬翻了个大白眼。

幽灵和英灵本质上其实很相近。  
为了什么徘徊在世间不断的寻觅，直到得偿所愿。  
不同的是英灵们由于自身的传说而获得了强大力量，从而获得了比那些怀着无法实现的愿望的幽灵多得多的机会。  
但是他们的区别，也仅此而已。  
不过现在却能感觉到幸福的留在现世，似乎已经发生了什么奇迹呢。

打开屋子的电闸，库丘林一路打开屋子的灯。  
“实际上就是这屋子闹鬼，所以才会便宜出租。”库丘林也一样很满意里面的装潢。“据说是类似幽灵一样的，偶尔也会喧闹到四周都能听见。”  
“鬼屋吗？”迪卢姆多头疼的看到坐在吊灯上的踢着小脚丫对他行着热切注目礼的幽灵小少女，“如果不跟进卧室或者洗浴间的话……的确没有什么问题。”  
“说的也是，喂，小小姐，以后就要住一起了，多指教哦。”扬着手对着幽灵少女打了一个招呼，库丘林看到那个幽灵少女做出了一个捧着脸颊的动作，“砰”的一声消失在空气里面。  
“啊，还是个爱害羞的小小姐哟~”  
迪卢姆多淡定的看着自己的同伴，“库丘林，幽灵不是英灵，就算对你着迷了你也没法拐上床。”  
“哎呀？居然被迪卢姆多你吐槽了，真是失败。”  
“有自知之明是好事啊，前辈。”弯起嘴角，迪卢姆多笑的比以往任何时候都要愉快。

“喂，小姐哟，合约在哪呢？”  
就算是对女性一向耐心过剩的库丘林也不得不提高了音量把神情已经恍惚的受理小姐从冒着粉红色泡泡的状态叫回来。  
“啊？啊~对不起。”一边从抽屉里面取出已经准备好的租约，受理小姐一边偷看着站在前面的两个男人。  
真不错啊……啊，手上的臂环是一对呢，难道是那种关系吗？国外果然很开放……  
“签好了，这是契约金。”库丘林把签好字的出租合同塞回给受理小姐，然后拿起放在一边的备用钥匙丢给迪卢姆多，“唔，回去整理下东西就准备搬过来吧。”  
“啊，抱歉呢，搬家要等三天哦，我们会派人打扫好屋子。”受理小姐急忙的在两人身后补充道。。  
“哦，这样啊，知道了，多谢。”库丘林随意的扬了一下手，“走了走了。”

“要顺便去买些生活品吗？”对于要搬家这件事情有些在意，迪卢姆多问道。  
“不用吧，等三天后搬进去的时候再说。”库丘林回答道。  
不知是从什么时候养成的习惯，只要比较安静的时候，无论多远的距离两个人都会选择实体化之后一起并肩前行。  
这是两人无声的默契。  
“说的也是，除了那些家用电器之外比较多的东西似乎就剩下书。”  
“说起来啊，迪卢姆多，那些时装杂志可以送去回收站了啊”  
“……库丘林，你是想让我把你的那些XX杂志都塞进垃圾桶啊？”  
“噗！别这样，那些可是男人的正常娱乐啊！”

拌嘴的最后是两个人都忍不住大笑了起来。  
迪卢姆多忍不住擦了擦眼角笑出的泪花。  
就算是生来为了战斗的英灵也有奢望宁静的时候。  
——这样的日子，他希望能一直就这么下去。


	7. 乔迁之日

库丘林和迪卢姆多要搬家的那个周日开始于一连串的敲门声。  
好在英灵必要的时候完全可以神速化。所以负责开门的库丘林虽然只是穿着套头衫和普通长裤，总算是没按照外面站着的某些人的想法是裸着上身出现的。  
“哟，起的真早。”日常装束的Archer提着一个包站在门外笑的那个叫灿烂嘲讽，而他的Master则保持着优雅的姿势站在他的旁边。  
库丘林嘴角抽搐了一下，“是很早，周日早上八点钟来砸别人的家门，连大小姐都跟着爬起来了可真是稀奇的事情。”  
“我偶尔也有不会赖床的时候。”凛对库丘林的话飞快的做出反击。

当然，来的肯定不止红衣主从这一对。准确的说，这栋小公寓的对应的楼层上塞满了“人”。  
或者说，Matster和Servant们。  
卫宫士郎和Saber站在红衣主从的另一侧，后面躲着樱和Rider美杜莎，再后面并肩站着一金发一深紫色头发却没什么印象的两名男性，但是两人的态度对Saber都有些恭敬的意味。  
伊利亚扯着士郎的衣角笑眯眯的挥手和他打招呼，再远一点则是恩奇都和笑的无比乖巧的少年吉尔伽美什。  
这样的组合别说打圣杯战争，估计拆了全世界的圣杯都可以了。库丘林忍不住在心里吐槽。  
不过这种组合堆在家门口，就算他是库兰的猛犬好战的凯尔特战士也有些顶不住啊……

“怎么了库丘林。”还带着一点倦意的声音从库丘林身后传来，迪卢姆多从屋子里面走了出来。  
库丘林侧身让迪卢姆多自己看清楚外面的情况，金眼的枪兵迷迷糊糊的往外一看，吓的几乎立刻清醒过来。  
“……”定了一下神，迪卢姆多喃喃道，“我还以为圣杯降临在这里了……”  
“同感。”  
门外的少年苦着脸双手合十，“抱歉，一个不小心把你们要搬家的事情说漏嘴了。”  
士郎没有说出来的话两名枪兵心知肚明——  
因为以后就差不多是邻居所以大家都来凑热闹，这就是真相。  
“算了，既然大家好心来帮忙搬家我也就不拒绝了。不过大小姐，”库丘林看见已经跃跃欲试的凛补充了一句，“不要碰电器。”

“Lancer，迪卢姆多·奥迪纳。”一直和金发的友人一起站在Saber背后的深紫色长发的男人突然开了口，刚准备让出位置给不请自来的客人们的迪卢姆多停了脚步。  
迪卢姆多微微皱了一下眉头。这样称呼他的必然不是Master就是英灵，这个男人身上的魔力流动代表他必然是Servant。  
会这么叫自己应该是在四次战争中碰过面的老熟人，但是迪卢姆多却想不起来什么时候见过对方。  
那个男人似乎早就料到了迪卢姆多的反应，于是他抬起了手。  
迪卢姆多发现他的手上一直抓着一个黑色的摩托车头盔，不过他依然不太明白男人的意思。  
不过当对方把摩托车头盔戴上又摘下之后，一瞬间涌上来的记忆让迪卢姆多不可置信的挑了挑眉。  
“Berserker？”

“哈？四次战的Berserker？”库丘林也来了兴趣。比起五次战伊利亚的海格力斯，四次战的Berserker举手投足之间带着和迪卢姆多相似的浑然天成的优雅，完全看不出一丝的狂暴和戾气。  
“在下兰斯洛特，在四次战争中领Berserker阶级出战。”  
深紫色头发看起来稍微有些阴郁的男子这么介绍自己，而一直站在他旁边露着明朗笑意的金发男性也顺势的做了自我介绍。  
“高文，在电子海的战场上领Saber阶级出战，Master里奥对我一直要来冬木寻找王表示不满，所以把我扔在冬木就离开了。”  
一边说着一边无奈的摊手，高文无疑是个相当容易获得他人好感的家伙。

不过库丘林和迪卢姆多都迅速抓到了别的重点。  
“你的圆桌骑士们？Berserker是兰斯洛特？”指着后面的两个人，迪卢姆多问Saber。  
“正是这样。”骑士王正色的说道，“虽然我也是与兰斯洛特卿一战之后才发现真相，不过……”  
似乎和枪之骑士同时想到了当时的黑色盔甲兰斯洛特被牛车碾过的那个瞬间，Saber的表情僵硬了一下。  
“哟，传说中的圆桌骑士们啊，小子你真是辛苦了。”库丘林笑着拍打了下士郎的肩膀，“三个大胃王，你的家用还够吗？”  
“幸好里奥君有支付高文的生活费，而兰斯洛特也在别的城市工作……”士郎低声回答道，但是声音依然被后面站的笔直的兰斯洛特听的一清二楚。  
“必须的，主君的生活费当然该臣下负责。”

两名枪兵的小窝里面的确没太多东西。  
家具和大件电器是原房东提供的，所以需要带走的东西真打包起来也快。  
窄小的房间自然是容不下那么多人挤进来，按照库丘林的话就是“那么一大群危险分子进来东西就不用搬了，连房子一起联络垃圾回收站吧！”  
于是进来打包的只有几个Status里面隐藏了家政属性的家伙——库兰的猛犬自己也被踹去了门外面，毕竟如果真有家政这一项的话，库丘林一定是个大大的D。

“麻烦各位帮忙了。”迪卢姆多开始将屋子里面的杂物分门别类的时候，向准备战斗在不同地方家政系同伴们稻说道。  
在屋子里面蹲着的几个大男人们相视一笑，果然，这年头家务之王什么的，是好男人必须的属性啊……  
至于唯一的一位家事A级别的女性间桐樱，男人们一致表示既然大部分的女孩子都在楼下的小咖啡屋外喝茶聊天，所以樱也一起去好了。

卫宫士郎和Archer负责打包厨房用具，迪卢姆多收拾卧室，而恩奇都和兰斯洛特两个人则合力来打包家电运送去恩奇都的车上。  
实际上打包分类运送这些事情只花了两小时不到，加上士郎和Archer在厨房里面因为厨具打包方法问题起争执的时间也不过两个半小时。  
虽然损失了一小半的厨房用品，不过有两个死脑筋的家伙们信誓旦旦的保证一定会赔偿之后，迪卢姆多也只是叹了口气把最后两袋东西转给正在等待的兰斯洛特。  
最后的检查了一遍屋子确定没有什么遗漏，迪卢姆多拿上备用钥匙和大家一起下了楼。  
楼下库丘林和高文以及少年王陪着一众女士谈笑风生。  
三个隐藏技能表里面一定有“逗女性开心”的家伙凑在一起的威力无人可挡，就连一向表情淡薄的樱和一向自持的凛也时不时露出笑容。

“该出发了。”恩奇都向众人招呼道。“东西都已经搬去车上了。”  
“哦，辛苦你们几个了。”库丘林立刻丢下了女士们走了过来从迪卢姆多手上接过钥匙，“我去找房东。”  
“挚友，辛苦你了哟。”年幼的王迅速的把谈话截了个尾跑到恩奇都的身边，对方自然的摸了摸他的金发。  
“那么大家看看怎么回深山町。”士郎发话说道。“可以灵体化自己过去的英灵们就不算在里面了。”  
“我有带摩托车。”兰斯洛特说道。“高文不用灵体化，我带他过去就行。”  
“对，就是这样~我一直都想试试看摩托车，可是里欧殿下一直不肯同意，你看我连安全帽都准备好啦~”  
“哦？那辆新款的重型摩托原来是你的啊。”Archer一锤手心，“借我解构一下？”  
“……连交通工具都用魔力投影也太奢侈了吧，英灵Emiya。”兰斯洛特皱了皱眉头，显然对Archer这种浪费行为不予赞同。

“我是Rider骑自行车带过来的，所以现在还是和Rider一起走。”樱礼貌地鞠了一躬，她旁边的Rider保护似地抱着胳膊站着，顺便对所有的男人们挑了挑眉，推了推眼镜。  
“那么……Saber没有办法灵体化，士郎和凛还有伊利亚，加上吾友，就是五个人……那么上我的车一起走好了。”  
“喂恩奇都，你的车是跑车吧，坐得下这么多人？”已经办完退租手续的库丘林走了过来，疑惑的看着那个提议人。  
“啊，来帮忙搬家怎么会开着跑车呢？”恩奇都笑笑，指着不远处停车场并排停着的一辆沃尔沃小型货车和一辆黑色路虎，“所以我带了搬家用的货车和自己的车过来。”  
一瞬间，某几个一直为了家用拼搏的人的心里都掠过了同一个想法。  
——死有钱人。

也许是有三个高幸运的存在镇压全场，搬家的过程中一路顺利。  
至少没有发生汽车突然爆胎，路灯炸裂，地下煤气管道爆炸之类的事情。  
至于意外多少还是有的，虽然完全是人为事件。  
起因是因为凛的一个问题。  
“喂，我说，你们刚才都看见迪卢姆多和库丘林手臂上的金臂环了？”对宝石和饰品敏感异常的宝石魔术使用者提问道，“好像是一对的东西啊。”  
“而且是魔力构成品。”对物体解构材质同样敏感投影魔术使用者补充道，“很强的魔力，都快和令咒的魔力相等了。”  
“是Geis吧~”虽然魔术能力不怎么样不过好歹这辈子是魔术世家继承人的恩奇都很快猜出了答案。  
“很强有力的Geis。”Saber同意的补充道。  
“在我看来吗，好像结婚誓约一般的东西呢。”年幼的英雄王的话让恩奇都稍微手滑了一下，高速飙车中的路虎差点撞到旁边的护栏。  
“哇！挚友，小心！”  
“……吾友你突然说出这种话实在很考验我的车技……”

等到了深山町的洋风街，所有人又是一阵忙碌把打包好的物品送到各个归属房间。  
这栋有两层楼的小洋房可比库丘林之前的狗窝大了不少，中介公司也很负责的将每个角落都打扫的相当干净。  
似乎因为来了许多强大的Servant，这栋屋子的常住户幽灵小姐不知道躲去了哪里，连个裙摆都没有冒出来。  
等一切都归为之后，众人才发现早就过了午饭时间。  
“嘛，虽然很想敲你们请客，不过我猜你们也没有什么富余资金了吧？”堪称某个世界最大的盗版商的男人笑眯眯的发话。“这样的话就没法好好的吃一顿了。”

“就算有富余资金我也不敢在有三名圆桌骑士的情况下请客吃饭好吧，Archer。”库丘林毫不客气的反击道。  
这句话显然引起了骑士王的不快。拥有凛冽斗气的少女双手轻轻一合，做出一个虔诚的姿势。“美味的食物要怀着感激的态度吃下去，吃得太少就不成敬意。”  
“……总觉得没法反驳啊……”迪卢姆多看了看对着自己的王的话默默点头的两名圆桌骑士，发出了一句不知道是同意谁的话的感叹。

最后的结果当然还是最有钱的金主出钱出力解决问题。  
恩奇都再次开车到超市拉回了足够的牛肉、蔬菜、土豆和胡萝卜、盒装咖喱以及大米，甚至还带回来两个足够大的锅。  
“这样应该够了。”总是温和的笑着的恩奇都把东西堆进厨房之后，拍了一下迪卢姆多的胳膊。“剩下的就交给你了。”  
“煮咖喱是吗……虽然不能说拿手，不过应该没什么问题。”迪卢姆多看着一大堆的材料点了点头，“多谢你，恩奇都。”  
“没关系，没有Master的Servant要靠食物补充魔力很正常，要做出能塞满一屋子人的胃的食物也不是容易的事情。”  
“说的也是，尤其是大家都已经饿过头的感觉……嗯，那么我开始了。”

“所以说——怎么回事？”气势凌人的远坂凛大小姐在大屋的厨房中叉着腰，气势汹汹的逼问这栋房子的二位主人中怎么看都比较好欺负的那位。  
被凛堵在厨房里面旁边还有Archer和年幼的英雄王作为帮凶，迪卢姆多直觉这件事会很麻烦。  
从走进厨房的人不是士郎和Archer这种组合而是Archer主从的时候他就开始有不好的预感，而看见年幼的英雄王走进来关门的时候他就觉得自己的预感成真。  
把炉子的火调小，迪卢姆多这才镇定的面对让他有些不自觉想后退的红衣少女，“凛殿，请问你在意的是什么事情？”  
“还有什么啊！”凛指着迪卢姆多手臂上的镶嵌着红色宝石的金环，“这个，你和库丘林那家伙定了什么Geis？”

迪卢姆多对着三双散发着八卦目光的眼睛稍微的瑟缩了一下。  
压力很大，压力真的很大。三人组的目光怎么都很像他的养父借口要写诗歌然后把他从死亡的睡眠中拉起来之后的他看到的养父盯着自己的眼神。  
这样的联想让迪卢姆多再次发挥了战士的果断——果断的说出实情。  
当然，言语上的修饰迪卢姆多是绝对不会忘记的。“就是和库丘林……定下的只要活着就不会背弃，类似伙伴关系的誓约。”  
“哦？伙伴关系吗？”凛的声音微微上挑，这种语调让迪卢姆多确切的知道眼前的大小姐根本不相信他的说法。  
“唔，凛，怎么说伙伴关系也会有很多解释。”Archer抱着胳膊补充道，“比如说，夫妻关系也可以称为伙伴。”  
“大人们总喜欢把很多事情弄成一个词表示，很复杂呢。”年幼的英雄王露出“真难理解”的样子，“是吧，迪卢姆多？”

三人组的态度让金眼的枪兵意识到再怎么巧舌如簧对这三位也是油盐不进的之后，他飞快的端正了自己的态度。  
“的确，事情就类似你们说的那样。”大方的承认了众人的猜测，迪卢姆多用一只手的食指撑着下巴，“不过的确是伙伴关系，凯尔特式的。”  
“哦，原来如此。”对“凯尔特式”这个补充很满意的大小姐拉上了自己的Servant，“走了Archer，既然得到答案了就不要再打扰迪尔做饭啦~”  
“嗯，加油迪卢姆多，我也很期待美味的咖喱哟。”幼年的王在退出厨房的时候礼貌的带上了门。把迪卢姆多若有所思的视线隔绝在厨房之中。  
“真是啊……不过剩下的事情，交给库丘林处理就好了吧？”微笑着摸了摸手臂上的金环，迪卢姆多自言自语了一阵之后，再度投入名叫“厨房”的战场中。

“我说你们啊……！”  
刚走出不远的三人组被库兰的猛犬拦在了走廊里面。  
“我说大小姐，怎么你也和吉尔一起起哄啊？”库丘林显然对同伴被逼问这件事情不爽，眼角抽搐着盯着面前的一行人。  
“啊拉，库丘林，不就是结婚这种事情吗。”凛笑道。  
“嗯，就算想省了婚宴的钱也不用这样，我是完全不介意把今天这一餐当做你们的结婚酒宴的。”  
“不过说起酒宴的话……”年幼的王看着从库丘林背后出现的恩奇都，“挚友，果然还是应该更热闹一些吧？”  
“当然了，毕竟是王参加的酒宴。”  
“喂！恩奇都，为什么连你就搅合进来了！适可而止啊！！！”

库兰猛犬的咆哮飘荡在新屋的上空。  
不过两位Lancer“结婚了”这件事情，该知道的人都已经知道，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


	8. 意外的开端

时间对英灵来说意义并不大。除了季节的变化带来的天气改变之外，就是冬木市的初夏对于爱尔兰的战士们而言实在太过于炎热。  
“好热！”看着头上的吊扇“吱悠吱悠”的慢慢旋转，蓝发的枪兵终于受不了的从已经换成了凉席的床上跳起来，“热死了！”  
“心静自然凉，库丘林。”比裸着上身穿着短裤还喊热的库丘林穿的严实的多的迪卢姆多叹了口气看看头上的吊扇。  
倒不是说不想装空调，不过目前积蓄不多，看库丘林的样子恐怕在家的时候空调不会断。  
装得起空调付不起电费什么的……听起来真悲催。

不过对于现实一向接受度很高的迪卢姆多还是放下了手里的书，“要冰啤酒吗？”  
“哦哦！总算听到能让人有点活力的事情了！屋子里就算开着电扇也不凉快，还不如去顶上划个风符文舒服！”  
迪卢姆多牵了牵嘴角，“前辈，影之国的女王陛下知道你这么用伦文字不知道会怎么想。”  
“学了就要用，管他呢。”库丘林倒是洒脱的很，对着迪卢姆多勾了勾手指。  
后者挑了挑眉，还是一条腿跪在床沿低头凑了过去。  
理所当然的压下迪卢姆多的头，库丘林亲吻上在眼前微张的薄唇。  
舌尖扫过对方的牙龈，在对方放弃守备的时候加深舌与舌的纠缠，直到两人都气喘吁吁的时候才将人放开。  
用手指扫过对方的唇瓣，库丘林玩味地看着自己的指尖，“小子，我还以为你真不会流汗呐？唉哟！”  
松开手里的蓝色发辫，迪卢姆多从床上爬起身，“我去拿啤酒，麻烦你布置一下天台了，前辈。”

等迪卢姆多抱着啤酒走上天台的时候，库丘林已经滥用伦文字完毕。  
蓝色的长发在风中被吹的一团凌乱的样子让迪卢姆多瞬间有种看到了在风中狂奔的某种生物的错觉。  
“笑什么笑啊，迪卢姆多。”库丘林拍了拍身边空着的椅子，“还不快点坐下来。”  
“是是。”将手里的啤酒罐递给库丘林，迪卢姆多在空椅子上坐下。原初的魔术文字制造的风吹动着他的头发，时常挡住青年的视线，使得他不得不用手扒开它。

“真没想到冬木也能平静这么久。”打开啤酒罐喝了一口，迪卢姆多感叹道。  
“平静吗？”想起所谓乱糟糟的日常生活一半以上源自不远的卫宫家，库丘林的脸就黑了一半。  
迪卢姆多倒是很清楚他的想法，忍不住的勾了嘴角，“对比产生美哦，前辈。”  
“拿圣杯战争比的话什么都很美好不好！”对于自己的后辈每次都有奇怪的认知这点翻了个白眼，库丘林灌了一大口啤酒还没咽下去的时候……  
只有魔术师和Servant能感觉到巨大激荡冲击着魔力构成的躯体，库丘林和迪卢姆多同时停住了动作。

“感觉到了吗？”库丘林站起身，看向河岸的方向。  
“啊……”迪卢姆多的反应更加激烈，战斗装束已经穿了起来，显然认出了在河岸边制造出爆炸一般的魔力波的是什么。  
“又一个被莫名其妙召唤的Servant？”  
“对我来说……绝对无法容忍的一个存在。”迪卢姆多金色的眸子像要透过夜幕勾画出敌人的样子。“那个自称青须的外道——第四次战争中，领Caster阶级登场的堕落恶灵。”

战士们互相交谈的时候，从另一边的言峰教会所在地升起信号烟火。  
“魔术文字……虽然看不懂不过这件事似乎比迪尔你认识的还复杂啊。”  
“比起这个，怎么突然换称呼了。”被烟花信号分心的迪卢姆多稍微平静了一些，却发现库丘林不经意的换了对他的称呼。  
“要怎么说？早就想这么叫叫看了。”库丘林伸了个懒腰，深蓝色的战服瞬间覆盖了他精壮的身躯，“我们都在一起这么久了，会一直坚持着用全名称呼人的只有迪尔你哟？”库兰的猛犬扯出一个露出牙齿的笑容。“就算是在过去，上过床之后也是亲密的友人了，难道迪尔就没有试着用别而称呼叫过友人吗？”  
“……没有。”认真的枪骑士仔细的想了想，“最多没有敬语吧。”  
“哈啊……看来是不能期待你了。”库丘林看着慢慢消失的魔术信号，重新把话题扯回来，“走。”  
“这件事情库丘林……”  
“狩猎啊，这是狩猎！这么好的猎物，我的枪可是一直在叫嚣想要撕裂和咬杀！”  
“说得是——对付这种外道，无须任何犹豫。”  
枪之骑士交换了眼神，同时跃向天台外的虚空。

惊人增长的魔力惊动的自然不止在天台上喝酒的凯尔特战士们。  
同样和那个疯狂的外道交过手的Saber也从卫宫邸直冲了出去，所以寄居的凛也和Archer一起追了过去。  
不过令人意外的是，到达了现场的众人的视野里面最先看到的是某辆拉仇恨的跑车。  
“没想到英雄王和他的Master也来了。”迪卢姆多对于那个少年和成人版的区别依然不太习惯。  
“其实就是成年的那个，估计也会抱着‘看一起群杂碎的表演来取悦’的心情而出现的。”抱着胳膊的Archer吐槽道，不过似乎没打算针对幼年个体。

“喂，恩奇都，情况怎么样？”库丘林对着河岸上的人影问道。  
“上来看吧，不太好。”三流魔术师一流近战高手抱着自家的Servant，看着河面头也不回的回答道。  
众人爬上了河堤。  
宽阔的河面上出现的不是一个召唤阵，而是四个。  
不知为何比过去更暴走的场面展现在众人的面前。  
源源不断的魔物从四个召唤阵中蠕动而出，组成了四个连着召唤阵似的柱状个体，渐渐的把召唤阵包围起来。

“看起来还没有完全脱离召唤阵，如果现在切断召唤阵的魔力的话，应该可以阻止。”迪卢姆多分析道。  
至今对魔术认知还是半吊子的士郎这时候自然是插不上话的，而凛则同意的点了点头，“不过问题是，Saber说的那个四次战的Caster是在哪一个……恶……柱子里面？”  
“恩奇都你看到没有？”库兰的猛犬打量着四个差不多的柱子，确定从外表上没法从这一堆肉乎乎的触手扭成的玩意里面找到人形，只得询问第一证人。  
“我来得时候已经成型了一半，最初的增殖速度非常快。”褐肤的青年回答的时候，没有起伏的少女音毫无预警的插了进来。  
“没错，正是这样。我逃走的Servant们哟，既然你们都自觉的和其他人一起聚集了过来，那么好好的发挥下作用吧。”

“卡……卡莲！”虽然摆脱了令咒的控制但是一直极力回避着和白发少女见面的库丘林就像被踩了尾巴的大型犬一样炸了一下。  
而幼年的英雄王也立刻换上了无辜和绅士的表情从现在的Master怀里偷偷的看着那个继承了言峰教会的少女。  
“卡莲希望我们怎么做？”幼年的王询问道。  
“哎，比起那条败犬来，还是吉尔明白多了。”负责在圣杯战争中善后的少女露出了让周围在场的所有Master和Servant胆寒的表情。  
“从教会的角度来说，四根柱子无论哪个是本体都必须完全摧毁。从我的角度我不希望花费太多的善后费用。”面无表情的少女说道，“这两个条件，希望你们达成。否则……”  
一瞬间，所有人都有一种看到了言峰绮礼那个恶魔的错觉。

“四根魔物柱分开消灭会损毁的东西一定很多。”库丘林无力地看着还在增长的柱子。  
“嗯，实际上，这些魔物就算用普通的方式摧毁也只会促成它们的再生。”少女的骑士王说道，“对军以下的宝具没法有多少作用。”  
“唉？这样吗？还真是个麻烦的东西。吉尔又不像某个无脑星人可以直接开宝具轰炸。”  
“对不起呢，库丘林。”年幼的英雄王笑得异常可爱，“解放EA的话，这里会全毁的哟？”

Servant组显然无法提出有效的作战方式。  
虽然战力来说，这次的五人组合比上次的五人组要齐心协力的多，却偏偏少了一个能开“王之军势”的征服王。  
固有结界Archer是有的，不过想用他的固有结界一口气拖住四根魔物柱那也是不现实的事情。  
何况这次还多了一个“不准搞破坏”的限定条件……  
对上次战斗还有着深刻记忆的迪卢姆多和Saber对着叹了口气。

一边商议的三个Master似乎终于和卡莲达成了共识。  
“库丘林，还有Saber，吉尔。你们三个配合Archer，把魔物们往空中聚拢。”负责作战说明的凛大小姐抱着胳膊，“Archer，你能用固有结界把那团东西固定在半空中吗？魔力什么不必吝啬，我会全部供给给你的。”  
“既然凛你都这么说了，我不用全力也说不过去。”红色的弓兵耸了耸肩。  
库丘林“啧”了一声，“要配合这个家伙让人相当不爽，不过也没办法。”  
“迪卢姆多，你在Archer他们引开魔物之后尽快破坏魔法阵，然后代替Saber。”确认了迪卢姆多接受了作战意图之后，凛继续道，“Saber，等Acher困住魔物，迪卢姆多破坏了魔法阵之后，扫荡的工作就交给你了。”  
“了解了，凛。”拥有黄金剑的骑士王明白自己被分配了和过去大致相同的工作，用力的点了点头。  
“既然大家都同意那么我也没什么意见呢~”从王之财宝中挑选出适合的宝具，幼年的英雄王歪了歪头。  
“那么拜托了，大家。”

三大骑士阶级的Servant冲向黑夜的样子就像在夜空中拉出了异色的光线。  
站在河堤之上的迪卢姆多目送着库丘林冲向最近的魔物柱的同时，他的手在虚空中慢慢合拢。  
收拢的手指之间具现出宝具的形状。  
这次再次来到现世之后，迪卢姆多第一次拿出属于自己的两把宝具。  
被符文布缠绕收敛了光辉，但是依然可以看得出线条流畅的枪身和锐利的枪尖。  
就算不懂武器的人也能看出这是两把稀世的武具，而能拥有它们的主人必然也非一般的人。

手握着两支宝具的英灵在夜风中绷紧了身体，犹如活动双手一般挥动了手中的宝具。  
深色的布条在挥舞中化为碎片，以“Gae Dearg”和“Gae Buidhe”为名的魔枪逐渐在现世的空气中展现了自己的面目。  
能切断魔力的长枪“破魔的红蔷薇”，拥有伤口无法复原诅咒的短枪“必杀的黄蔷薇”——这也是为什么Master们的作战计划中，将这位凯尔特传奇中的骑士放到“破坏召唤阵”这一步的真正用意。  
能够再度出战的宝具在黑夜中发出了裂风的清鸣。  
视线追随着已经投入了魔物柱中的库丘林，迪卢姆多惯性的抬起了右手放在嘴边，亲吻手中之枪。  
“将此战的荣耀献于吾主。”金瞳的骑士如此宣言着化为闪电，“为了胜利！”

魔物柱本身就是活物。或者说对于魔物们来说魔力构成的Servant无疑是异常美味的存在。  
就算普通的攻击也含有魔力——这样的诱饵对追求魔力壮大自身的魔物来说再好不过。  
库丘林几乎没有费力就把魔物柱引向需要的方向。  
暗红色犹如鲜血凝固的魔枪每一击都会划出无数的枪影，被击中的地方由于力的挤压在撕碎的瞬间炸裂，看起来就像是被猛兽的爪牙抓咬过的血肉。  
红色的死棘之枪在魔物的血肉中穿梭，轻松的就像在切割豆腐做的雕像一般。  
“这种程度的战斗完全无法满足啊。”库兰的猛犬呲出了犬齿，手中的长枪挽出一个枪花。枪影在空气中划出数个小圆，眼前的魔物再度爆裂出一蓬血雾。  
眼角的余光透过血雾却正好看见了绿色的身影踏破海波直冲而来，库丘林不禁得意一笑。  
不愧是经历了无数场战斗的战士，本能的和他一样选择了最适合的先攻地点。

长枪翻搅着将射出的触手变成一团烂泥，库丘林看着迪卢姆多已经冲进了召唤阵。  
绿色枪兵手中鲜红的魔枪劈开了召唤阵不详的荧光。虽然迪卢姆多并不懂得魔术结构，但是战士的直觉让他准确的抓到了聚集魔力的流向。  
就是这里！迪卢姆多举起红蔷薇，锐利的枪尖笔直的插入那个看不见的核心狠狠的往下一拉。  
一声尖锐刺耳的嚎叫声传遍了河岸，被切断了召唤根源的魔物犹如暴走一般的无视了库丘林继续的挑衅，爆射而出的触手直扑切断了召唤阵运转的迪卢姆多。  
敏捷胜过所有人的金瞳枪兵毫不慌张的闪开了所有的攻击——在破坏了召唤阵之后他甚至没有回头的奔向了下一个目标。

在攻击者的眼里，他的背后没有丝毫的防护，就像敞开的大门。  
这样的破绽就算是只有战斗本能的魔物也不会放过，但是它的智力显然不够理解为什么金眼的枪兵会如此放心的冲往下一个召唤阵。  
“混蛋，居然无视我吗！”库丘林从半空中踩踏着魔物柱冲向掉头的敌人。“怎么可能让你这种玩意碰迪尔一根触手尖！”  
咆哮的猛犬手中的魔枪爆发出鲜红的魔光，“Gae——Bolga（突穿死翔之枪）！”  
分裂的枪影化作迅猛的雨点笼罩了魔物的躯体，如此剧烈的攻击让被切断了根源的魔物发出了更加痛苦的哀嚎，扭头追向发出了这一击的库丘林。  
“继续！迪尔！你的背后有我！”  
“啊！”站在第二个召唤阵上的金瞳枪兵露出了微笑，“我比任何人都清楚这一点，库丘林。”

留在河堤上的Master们并没有幸免于这场近乎于乱斗的魔物大战。  
零星碎散的魔物柱碎片落到地面上变成的小号触手海星却也还在Master们的能力范围。  
专业的除魔师卡莲不必多提，而士郎的投影魔术和凛的魔法弹也都可以确实的对这些小魔物们造成伤害。  
“不过恩奇都的战斗方式让人叹为观止呢……本来以为他是个循规蹈矩的魔术师的，结果也是个异类啊。”  
看着用一把附加了强化魔术的短刃利落的切开了魔物再一拳轰碎的恩奇都，凛不由得感叹道。  
褐色皮肤的青年听到这句话的时候露出了微笑，“嗯，当然了，我也只有近身格斗这一点值得拿出来啊~”  
“……是吗。”看着又一个被外表优雅的男性随手撕裂的魔物，凛的嘴角抽动了一下。  
“凛，Saber那边魔法阵已经全都破坏了！”士郎提醒道。  
“Archer！”黑发的少女对自己的Servant叫道。  
“交给我，凛，拜托了。”红衣弓兵将双刃交叉在胸前，仿佛时空的尽头流逝而来的咒语从他口中响起。  
“I am bone of the sword...”

“Saber。”迪卢姆多纵身拦在骑士王的前面，以手中的双枪对准魔物划下一个漂亮的斩击。“去吧。”  
金发的骑士王没有啰嗦。枪之骑士的可靠她从上一次的战役中有过充分的体会。  
“交给你了，吾可靠的战友。”银甲蓝衣的身影踩在枪兵挑起的枪尖上一个借力，飞快的向逐渐开启的固有结界方向奔去。  
黄蔷薇再次划过魔物柱的躯体，无法愈合的伤口上魔物痛苦不堪。  
但是这样也没有让魔物放弃继续追击Saber的想法。  
似乎上一次的记忆让它判断出那个奔跑的剑士是最危险的存在。

“这可不行啊魔物，你的对手是我。”战斗中的凯尔特骑士露出了平时绝不会显现的狂傲表情，红色的长枪逐渐消散在空气之中。  
“虽然没人观赏是一件令人遗憾的事情，不过这种时候就不用计较这些了。”迪卢姆多如此宣称着，空气中逐渐浮现的长剑带着连魔物都觉得不祥以及危险的气息。  
“我的魔剑啊，现在，从古老的记忆中现身！”将黄蔷薇甩上半空，枪之骑士用双手握紧了那把由海神赐予的魔剑。  
“宣泄吧，咆哮吧！Mor-alltach！”

名为“狂怒”的魔剑燃烧出黑色的魔火，冲破魔物的同时带起的巨大冲击将魔物柱一边撕裂的同时一边击飞向半空中已经成型的“无限剑制”。  
再度扩大的固有结界将最后的魔物柱包裹了起来，拖往无人的半空。  
“Saber！现在！”  
固有结界破碎的一瞬间士郎大叫了出来，而金发的骑士王早已从风王结界中解放了自己的宝具。  
“Ex——calibur！”

丑陋的魔物团被金色的洪流完全的淹没。  
刺眼的白光占据了所有人的视野。  
魔物被消灭的瞬间悲鸣声在河岸的上空久久的回荡，等到所有人的视力恢复之时，丑陋的魔物群已经消失的无影无踪。  
但是河堤上却多了一个Servant的身影。  
破烂的长袍，鲜血淋漓的双手还紧紧的抓着那本已经不成样子的人皮书以及——卡莲。

“呃……他真是选了一个好人质呢……”收起宝具的幼年英雄王靠在自己的Master身边，带着一脸敬佩的神情崇拜地看着四次战争的Caster。  
和他同样在“魔女”的手下共事过的库丘林显然和他是一样的表情，这让迪卢姆多开始犹豫要不要出手解救人质。  
而且如果他没看错的话……Saber和英灵Emiya也是一脸同情——对着Caster，而非对着卡莲。

“圣少女哦，快放弃你那无谓的理想吧……否则又有人要在你面前死去了哟！”重伤的Caster依然没有放弃自己的“圣少女之梦”，他用虚弱的语气威胁着站在对面的Saber。  
“都已经隔了十年你的眼神还是一样的差啊……”剑士对于这个自称是“吉尔·德·雷”的家伙是不是眼瞎了再度怀疑了一次，然后干脆扭过了头。  
就算尖锐的可以割开喉管的手指已经触及了自己的皮肤，面无表情的白发少女依然面无表情。  
当然，从自己人的方向可以看到一截红色的圣骸布已经从少女的袖子中滑了出来。  
“他死定了。”蓝发的猛犬如此发言。  
“嗯，难得我们意见一致哦？”幼年的英雄王拼命点头。

就在Archer已经悄悄开盘赌那个倒霉的Caster会被卡莲拆成几节的时候，终于发现自己被无视的吉尔·德·雷爵士愤怒了。  
“你们这群——”  
可惜他的话还没喊完，从右边飞来的一脚就让他连人带书的一起滚到了地上。  
“吉尔·德·雷卿。”少女清冽的声音伴随着重甲战鞋踏上悲剧的caster的脸颊的背景音效一同响起。“卿作为骑士，可不应该把妙龄的少女当做人质的哟？”

新出现的少女英灵银甲蓝裙金发，圣洁而清冽的剑气缠绕在她的四周。  
然而强烈的既视感让英灵Emiya拍了拍身边的剑士的肩膀。  
“Saber，你妹妹吗？”  
“开什么玩笑，我是不列颠之王，她可是法国的圣女啊！”Saber喃喃道。  
“哦，原来是死敌。”  
“Archer你的历史课一定都打瞌睡去了。”  
三好学生卫宫士郎不得不开口为自己正名，“Saber，我可没有在历史课上打瞌睡啊！不要把Archer的问题算在我的身上！”


	9. 魔力交换

Archer和士郎的争吵那是日常BGM，围观群众们统一的忽略不计之后，重新把视线转回出场的圣少女贞德的身上。  
然后大家都很有一致的转过头去该看什么看什么，就是不看那边的惨案现场。  
——原来那个Caster的虐待癖是被虐出来的吗……？  
——啧……这一声骨头还没裂掉啊……  
——英灵的抗打击性能力比较强。  
——这种时候是惨剧吧……

众人议论纷纷的时候背后的重靴践踏终于到了尾声。  
金发的少女像松了一口气似的收回了脚，漂亮的蓝色眼睛转到了众人的方向。  
少女带着一种属于少年剑士般的风姿提了提裙摆，“三次战时期的Rule贞德，见过诸位。”  
代表众人发言的本应该是与少女有着某种相似的Saber，何奈对于贞德来说大不列颠的王那是敌人中的战斗机。  
换上的是虽然女难不断但是接人待物EX级别的迪卢姆多。爱尔兰人和法国人某种程度上系出同源，法国的圣女并未对迪卢姆多的上前表现出敌意。  
“你好，贞德小姐。”行了一个凯尔特式的贵族礼，迪卢姆多扫到了少女脸上平静的表情，立刻决定速战速决。“您打算如何处理……Caster？”

蓝眼的少女扫了一眼四周，单手拎起了大概已经被揍成了软体动物的Caster的衣领。  
“被不列颠之王的宝具击中，就算是我信赖的吉尔也没法继续在这个世界呆下去了啊。”完全无视伤逝会加重到“还有个五分钟就会烟消云散了吧”这点是自己造成的，圣少女露出了灿烂的微笑，“我会把这个走错路的家伙带回英灵座的。没有他帮忙，很多事情都看不懂呢。”  
被少女突然的笑容闪得脊背一阵发凉的迪卢姆多转头看向同伴们，得到了争先恐后的“就按照贞德的意思做”的暗示之后，黑发枪兵微微欠身，退回到人群里面。  
“多谢你们。”圣少女带着符合名号的笑容逐渐消失在空气之中。  
——如果不是她手上拖着的百分之九十五疑似尸体的Caster的话，倒是真·当之无愧的圣少女。  
“……如果不是亲眼见到，我或者也会迷恋上这个笑起来光辉灿烂的女孩子呢。”库丘林对着空无一物的夜空如此发言。  
“所以你是抖M。”红衣白发的枪兵总结性发言。

花费了九牛二虎之力总算把自己的前辈和凛大小姐的Servant分开，迪卢姆多的脸色显得有点苍白。  
“怎么了迪尔。”敏锐的察觉到同伴的变化，库丘林不着痕迹的支撑住有些微微摇晃的身体。  
“没事……可能是之前一直没使用大范围的宝具，所以魔力突然消耗变大有些不习惯。”迪卢姆多笑笑回答道。  
日常平静的生活几乎让他忘记了自己还是个Servant的事实。  
不知从何处聚集而来的魔力对于日常生活有富余，但是对于魔力只有D的自己来说，没有Master的补给贸然使用对军宝具果然还是有些勉强。

“有件事情忘记说。”白发的修女突然开了口，“虽然不知道原因，但是现在圣杯对Servant的魔力供给已经达到了不需要Master的状态。而且Servant可以以正常人类的方式恢复魔力。但是……”  
卡莲依旧是面无表情的看着两名枪兵，“突然的大量消耗会让这种自然的魔力产生变缓。不过魔力的交流会让产生速度变成正常——并且不局限在Master和Servant之间，说明完毕。”  
修女的话不算直白也不算隐晦，不过在场的几对全都闹了个红脸，纷纷表示“有事先走了”。  
库丘林无奈的看了一眼连耳根都开始发红的同伴，“我说卡莲啊，这种事情私下说不行吗？”  
“闭嘴，败犬。”卡莲看着库丘林。“还是你要回教会帮忙？”  
“嗯……我也有事，先走了。”一手抓着迪卢姆多一起灵体化，库丘林不忘说了一句，“不过卡莲你如果真需要的话，我当然乐意为你服务。”

“我记住了。”白发修女喃喃的对着空气自言自语。  
她走下了河堤，顺着明暗不定的路灯走向教会的方向。  
前方熄灭的路灯下似乎蠕动着一个黑影。  
熟悉的非人气息让卡莲停住了脚步盯着前方的黑暗。  
橘色头发的青年摇摇晃晃的从阴影中走出，清秀的脸笑得有些扭曲。  
“啊，漂亮的小姑娘，要不要去一个充满了艺术的地方呢？”青年的手指中夹着明亮的小刀。不，不如说是这把刀已经和他的手融为了一体。  
并非人类……而是……  
“消失吧，恶灵。”  
鲜红的圣骸布在夜风中卷起，缠住了选错目标的亡灵。  
“愿主赐予你安息，阿门。”  
==========

屋内依然闷热得没有什么风。  
库丘林干脆的把迪卢姆多拉回到天台上。虽然Rune字符因为刚才的战斗已经失效，不过进入了深夜之后的室外的温度也开始变得凉爽。  
“实体化，迪尔。”库丘林轻声命令道，魔力开始缺乏的金眼枪兵本能的在空气中现出自己的模样。  
脸色看起来还是很苍白，就算灵体化也阻止不了魔力的继续流失。  
现在的状态下魔力获取的平衡一旦被打破就无法自行复原这一点，迪卢姆多算是亲身体会到了。

身体脱力的倒在椅子上，迪卢姆多看着俯下身的库丘林。  
库丘林的手扶着迪卢姆多的肩膀，压低的身体似乎要将迪卢姆多全部笼罩在自己的身体之下。  
“……”迪卢姆多有种感觉，面前的人已经变了个样子，就像是他曾经追逐过数个山林的狼一样，库丘林用血红的眼盯着自己。  
每到某种时候，自己熟悉的人就会变成另一种样子——但是现在不是还在露天吗？这样的想法促使迪卢姆多将问题变成语言吐了出来。  
“库丘林……你打算干什么？”  
“干什么？”这个问题让蓝发枪兵痞痞的一笑。“当然是……”

后面两个字库丘林是贴在迪卢姆多耳边用吐息一般的方式说出来的。  
他容易羞涩的同伴瞬间连发根下的皮肤都红了起来。  
金色的眸子用一种恼恨般的神情盯着俯视它们的库丘林，那样的姿态让库丘林觉得是一种诱惑。  
无言的、无意的、发自本能的邀请。  
因为彼此的身体都已经熟悉，所以迪卢姆多并不会下意识抗拒他的抚摸。  
库丘林用手指摩挲着迪卢姆多颈部的肌肤，皮下血管的跳动和肌肤的温度一起在指尖蔓延。  
“库丘林。”迪卢姆多轻声的叫着他的名字。“库丘林。”

迪卢姆多的声音在夜风的伴奏下就像在轻吟的牧笛，被诱惑的库丘林低下了头。  
然后狠狠地在对方裸露的脖子上咬了一口。  
“喂……很痛啊！”就算魔力不足金瞳的枪兵也忍不住的叫了出来，伸手把压在他身上的库丘林推开。  
“看来的确是迪卢姆多不是别人啊。”顺手拉住了推开自己的手，库丘林将对方的手指含进了嘴里。  
“唔，果然，之前都没确定过，但是迪尔的手上果然是和蜂蜜一样的味道啊。”得逞的野狗满足的放开了迪卢姆多的手指，趁着对方还没发怒之前欺身上前。  
“不过我最喜欢的，果然还是迪尔的嘴唇。”

这么说着的库丘林用牙齿叼住了眼前微张的嘴唇。  
在他的注视下迪卢姆多闭起了眼睛。库丘林知道他所中意的同伴还没脸皮厚到可以和他睁着眼睛纠缠。  
从喉咙中发出一声闷笑，库丘林不再磨蹭的吻了下去。  
他的胸膛贴着迪卢姆多的胸口，逐渐急促的心跳声和吻的深度融合在一起。  
体液在唇舌相接之间交换。  
果然很甜。库丘林想着，交换的体液带着微弱的魔力，就像形成了一个完整的回路。  
这样的吻比过去更容易令人沉溺，不知何时两人都屏住了呼吸。  
舌尖和舌尖在温暖的口腔内互相缠绕，将自己的味道慢慢浸染到对方的身上。

“呼……”最终还是依依不舍的结束了这个绵长的吻，库丘林揉捏着迪卢姆多泛红的耳根。  
“真不错啊小子，终于可以跟上了吗。”  
脸色看起来好多了的迪卢姆多勾了勾嘴角回应前辈的调侃，撑着椅子的扶手站了起来。  
“可以……回房间了吗？前辈。”迪卢姆多自然是没指望库丘林会只用一个亲吻结束接下来的事情……实际上，他也觉得只靠一个亲吻的话，他明天早上是否能正常的活动。  
库丘林挑了挑眉毛，一把将迪卢姆多按回位置上，“谁说要回房了啊，迪尔~这里不是也很好吗？”

对于前辈的厚脸皮已经有深刻了解的，迪卢姆多却没打算就这么让库丘林为所欲为。  
他比谁都清楚放任了一次的后果，所以迪卢姆多试图从椅子上逃脱。  
挣开对方的手臂就有空隙，然后立刻回到屋子里……再后来的事情就不用太在意……就这样的办？  
“在想着逃走吗迪尔。身体的肌肉已经把你的想法出卖了哟。”优秀战士的本能反应比想法更快，库丘林轻易的从身体的接触上发觉了同伴的意图。“这种情况还想跑，真不知道是该夸奖还是该说迪尔你太害羞的连状况都判断不清。”  
被说穿了意图的迪卢姆多深吸一口气，健美的躯体又放松了下来。  
“我才是不知道怎么吐槽你的脸皮厚度啊，库丘林。”

“那就什么都别说。”库丘林用一只膝盖将迪卢姆多的双腿压在椅面上。“又不是没有经历过狂欢的宴会。”  
——凯尔特的战士们常常狂欢到天明，没有女士的纵情宴饮之后往往有着美貌的少年对崇拜的强者们投怀送抱的举动。这样的献身不容被拒绝，那些出名的勇士们没有一个逃脱过这样的待遇。  
他没有，迪卢姆多更不会有。  
只不过喝醉的情况下谁都会放的开一些，所以库丘林更喜欢现在这样。  
在双方都清醒的时候获得的愉悦，才是真正的愉悦。

他的视线里迪卢姆多慵懒的靠在椅背上，双手交叉着被他扣在头顶。  
贴身的战衣在这种情况下就像第二层皮肤一般清楚的反应着身体的变化。  
他能清楚的看到迪卢姆多胸膛的起伏幅度，肌肉的微小变化都瞒不过他的眼睛。  
他的猎物已经习惯了他调情的方式，正在试图将步调调整到和他一致。  
不过这样的话……似乎就会欠缺点味道了。  
一个有些恶劣的想法浮现在库丘林的脑海里。他被自己有这样的念头吓了一跳，却又跃跃欲试。  
“来吧迪尔，我们玩个游戏？”他轻咬着同伴的耳垂，吐出不容被拒绝的话语。“跟着我的亲吻解除掉你的武装。错了的话——当然会有惩罚。”

“拒绝也是无效的吧，喜欢自说自话的前辈。”金眼的枪兵出人意料的回答道，但是他扭开的眼神出卖了他的想法。  
就算选择了不反抗，但是这并不代表他不觉得羞耻。  
相反的，因为无法拒绝所以迪卢姆多的羞耻感变得更加的严重。  
但是无法拒绝，就是这样。  
无论库丘林现在要求的什么，他都提不起反抗的念头。  
——从一开始迪卢姆多就知道，放任之后会出问题的不是库丘林，而是自己。

第一个吻落在了锁骨的位置。  
迪卢姆多几乎把全部的注意力用在了感觉对方故意放轻的舔吻上。  
所剩无几的魔力下意识的往库丘林可能亲吻的部位聚集，这样的做法让他的身体变得更加的敏感。  
即使是完全没有用力的触碰，也能让迪卢姆多微微的发抖。  
就像被库丘林的津液溶解一般，舌尖划过的位置深绿色的衣物自动的裂开了缝隙，露出下面覆盖的肌肤。

胸口的衣物很快被分割成数块，库丘林却故意增加了难度。  
他用温热的手掌磨蹭着迪卢姆多的大腿外侧，粗糙的指尖顺着腿根的曲线划过，不意外的听见迪卢姆多压抑的喘息声。  
“叫出来也没关系，反正能听见的人只有我。”库丘林用犬齿隔着衣料叼住对方的乳尖，然后感觉到构成衣料的魔力在他的口中里消散。  
灵活的舌尖卷住被牙齿扯住的突起抚慰，库丘林听见身下人压低的呻吟变成了不太优雅的破碎词句。  
库丘林闷笑了几声，抬起了头。  
“好了，不闹了。把武装解除掉，迪卢姆多。”

迪卢姆多看着库丘林。  
对背着月光蓝发枪兵已经散去了身上的武装直接裸露出结实的肉身。  
漂亮的金眸带着迷恋的目光看着曾经对于自己也是传说的男子，迪卢姆多身上已经残破的武装也全数消失在空气里。  
迪卢姆多一丝不挂的座在靠椅中并拢着腿，接受着库丘林欣赏的目光。  
游离在躯干上的目光如此的灼热，连清凉的夜风也无法降低他身上的热度。  
“瑟坦达。”终于，迪卢姆多忍不住开口叫着那个用狼一样的目光盯着自己的男人的名字。“别这样。”  
“啊，的确。”蓝发的枪兵笑了起来，“我的耐性也到极限了。”

粗糙而温热的手掌再次抚上了对方的腿根。  
库丘林稍微用力的抬起了迪卢姆多的腿，将并在一起的双腿分开，然后搁置在扶手上。  
他用双手压住对方的腿根的同时，用手指触碰着对方的分身。  
“唔……”  
那种能听得出快乐的喘息让库丘林会心一笑，“不准并拢腿。”  
一边说着，库丘林一边用手分开了结实的臀瓣，用手指摩擦着隐蔽的入口。

不需要多长时间的前戏。  
迪卢姆多的配合让润滑和开拓都异常的顺利。实际上库丘林也不太想把精力浪费在这个上面。  
双方都熟悉对方的躯体，所以连有些话都不必多说。  
慢慢的埋入对方的身体，库丘林看着迪卢姆多的表情。  
微微皱起的眉，紧抿的嘴唇，还有控制着呼吸的胸口。  
性感并且美丽——让人无法自拔的沉溺进去。

“迪尔的里面在颤抖。”用手压着扶手上的小腿，库丘林在又一次抽插的时候说道。“整个人都在随着我的进出颤抖哟，迪尔。”  
沉溺在快感中的青年只是用涣散的眼神停驻在他的身上，然后伸出手紧紧的搂住了他的脊背。  
“啊……就是这样……不想和你分开啊……瑟坦达。”

无意识的话引发的糟糕结果就是第二天早上库丘林醒来的时候迪卢姆多还在他的臂弯里面沉睡。  
对于可以不眠不休的Servant来说睡眠也可以当做享受的方式。  
平时两个人单纯的更享受“睡觉”这件事的当然是库丘林。  
在码头上钓鱼钓着睡着的事情也不是没发生过，相比之下迪卢姆多的晚起多半都有原因，而且原因基本是库丘林自己造成的。  
不过这种时候库丘林会觉得很不错。比起一开始认识的时候，偶尔窥视到对方连睡梦中都是紧锁着眉间的样子，现在的睡颜会让看到的人都觉得幸福。  
==========

能够相遇真是太好了。  
能够在一起真是太好了。  
这种如同少女一样的发言是决计不会是从枪兵们的嘴里吐出的词句。  
他们更喜欢用肢体来表达类似的意义。  
拥抱、亲吻、触摸……  
或者像现在一样看着对方慢慢的张开眼睛然后对自己还有些犯迷糊微笑。  
“早安，迪尔。”库丘林用手指戳了戳对方微微弯起的嘴角。  
“早安……”从魔力流动中恢复的迪卢姆多晃晃脑袋从床上坐了起来。

其实迪卢姆多不太记得自己是怎么回到床上的。  
意识中断在那个羞耻的时候，就算只是回想也会让他有种脸红心跳的错觉。  
迪卢姆多不由自主的抬手碰了碰自己发热的脸颊，在收回的瞬间被一直圈着他肩膀的人捉住。  
“有个问题，迪尔。你梦中的那座宫殿……是什么地方？”  
迪卢姆多愣了一下，随即明白库丘林的意思是他又看到了关于自己的过去。不过如果说宫殿的话，他也不清楚库丘林究竟说的哪一座。  
“宫殿……大概是什么时候？”作为菲奥娜骑士他走过不少王国的宫殿，所以对于库丘林的问题，迪卢姆多只有从他在梦中见到的自己的年龄来判断究竟是什么时候。

“哦，是小时候的你哟。”库丘林比了一个高度，“个子小小的，只有6、7岁吧。在那个铺满了金色落叶的庭院中追逐着猎犬。”  
库丘林回忆自己看到的梦境。  
黑发孩童就像小王子一样在似乎用魔法构成的宫殿的庭院中奔跑，路过的人们都对他报以善意而温柔的微笑。  
那个宫殿很美，美的超越了库丘林对人间王国的宫殿的认知。  
他潜意识的认为那不是人力能建筑的地方。  
孩童和猎犬奔跑带起的风拂过那些装饰用的立柱的时候，每一根立柱都会发出音乐一般的声音。在库丘林的记忆里面，父神卢格的眷族里面也没有谁有这样的闲情逸致把精力用在雕琢自己的宫殿上面。

“那是……养父大人的宫殿。”迪卢姆多明白库丘林说的是什么时候。“我很小的时候就在那里了。”  
“你的养父是……”库丘林捏着下巴在脑子里面回想着圣杯赋予的知识，“啊，对了，爱与青春之神安格斯，最强的凯尔特大法师！难怪宫殿显得比一般的纤细华美多了。”  
“养父大人要是听见你的赞扬会很开心。”迪卢姆多可没忘记眼前大大咧咧的人其实有一半的神血，库丘林的父亲太阳神卢格无论在什么时候都是一位受到景仰的战士和神祗。

“在你加入骑士团之前你一直没有离开过那里？”迪卢姆多怀念的样子激起了库丘林的好奇心。  
“除非养父大人带着我出行，小时候无论冒险还是演习武艺都不能离开宫殿的周边。”迪卢姆多笑了笑，“但是那对于一个孩子来说也很大了，还有许多值得探险的地方。”  
“例如？宫殿的酒窖吗？”  
“听起来倒像是你会做的事情……”  
库丘林捏住迪卢姆多的脸颊用大拇指触摸着已经看不出梦中孩童样子的轮廓，“我做过你又怎么可能没做过~”  
“唔……实话实说的话，就是我刚过十岁没多久的时候，跑去养父大人的酒窖中喝掉了他最好的一桶私酿，然后醉了好几天。”  
“哇哦……那可是神酿，真羡慕你啊，迪尔。”

有一句没一句的扯着，两个人还是爬起了床。  
比起赖床这种事情，果然是医肚子更加重要。  
迪卢姆多把冰箱里面的面包，培根和鸡蛋拿出来快速的做成了大份量的早餐端到客厅的时候，大门的门铃很不给面子的响了起来。  
“谁啊，这种时候。”库丘林看了一眼挂钟，没到12点不太可能是有人跑到他们这里来蹭饭，难道是昨天的麻烦还没结束吗？  
库丘林一边想着一边打开了门。

“午安。”白发的修女面无表情的抬起头越过僵直住的猛犬，对着后面一手还拿着面包的迪卢姆多打招呼到。  
“午安，迪卢姆多，库丘林。”站在修女背后的恩奇都一如既往的笑着招呼道。  
“午安啊库丘林和迪卢姆多大哥哥~”金发的幼年王在自己的两任Master身边对着Lancer们挥了挥手，“唔，能给我一份吗？正好肚子有点饿呢……”  
——这就是所谓……“无事不登三宝殿”的究级组合吧？  
库丘林和迪卢姆多交换了一下眼神，同时想到了这句话。


	10. 怨灵

在不是饭点的吃饭时间出现，本着“主人在吃东西所以客人们也不能晾着”的原则，三位客人还是分到了正常人分量的吐司夹培根煎蛋。  
如果是正常的吉尔伽美什大约会一边说着“庶民的食物”一边吐槽味道，不过换成被还童药缩过水的小恶魔就会很安静的消灭对小孩来说分量稍微大了一点的吐司。  
恩奇都则是以消灭工作餐的速度在另一边边接电话边啃食物.  
来自教堂的修女面无表情的啃着手里的吐司，那样规律的动作一度让迪卢姆多怀疑他在里面放的是墨西哥辣椒对方也会保持一样的表情吃下去。

“很好吃哦，迪卢姆多大哥哥。”年幼的英雄王用手背擦了擦嘴。  
已经回来的恩奇都笑着看着年幼的挚友随性的动作，拿出纸巾拉过对方的手擦干净。  
“不过没想到迪卢姆多大哥哥这么会做饭啊，我还以为所有的枪兵都和库丘林一样只会战斗,然后家务一塌糊涂。”毒舌战斗力是成年的五倍的少年王站起身，“谢谢款待~啊，还有果汁吗？”  
从迪卢姆多的手里接过果汁杯，少年王笑逐颜开的表情让对面的库丘林浑身一抖。  
“吉尔，有什么问题就直接说出来，别绕东绕西。”对于前进后退左突右击都是一个“死”字的情况，库兰的猛犬选择最简单的方法——勇往直前，解决一切。

“其实，和挚友关系不大。”少年王的现任Master保持着微笑的表情，眼角的余光却看着某个还在一言不发的对付食物的修女。“是卡莲小姐的委托。”  
“哈？虽然我说了有什么麻烦的话可以帮忙但是这也太快了吧？”  
库丘林开始思考上次耍帅留言是对是错的时候，卡莲终于咽下了最后一块食物，对着手上拿着果汁罐的迪卢姆多伸出了玻璃杯，“清水，不要果汁，谢谢。”  
一口气把一杯水全都灌下去的修女让迪卢姆多再次怀疑自己是不是真的不小心在里面洒了墨西哥辣椒粉……  
当然，只是想想，因为还保持着捧着杯子姿态的修女已经摆出了准备说话的姿势。  
“Lancer，去除灵。”  
“啥？那不是教会的工作吗？找Servant去驱除幽灵是哪门子的办法啊！”

看着完全没法好好沟通的前主从，恩奇都接过了负责说明的任务。  
“简单的说……”作为公司老板的男人拿出了记事本，“是这样的。”  
四次战Caster出现之后冬木灵脉发生了奇怪的异常现象。  
卡莲在战后遇到在大街上徘徊试图诱拐落单行人的恶灵根据教会调查名叫“雨生龙之介”，是第四次站Caster的Master。

“那个素未蒙面的杀人魔吗……上次战争击杀了Caster之后也没有他的下落。”听到这个名字的迪卢姆多疑惑道。  
“根据教会记录第二天在河边发现了被大口径子弹炸掉了半个头的年轻男尸，被确认为雨生龙之介。”没有感情的念出教会的报告，卡莲回答了迪卢姆多的问题。  
但是出现的不止这一个人。  
身前作为杀人魔堕落为恶灵的龙之介对于教会来说并不算棘手，真正的麻烦的是那些死亡的魔术师们。  
因为灵脉的暴走而将他们残留的怨念扩大无数倍化之后形成的怨灵，现在正在冬木市游荡。  
教会的除灵师们在昨夜已经出动，但通常的除灵手段无法产生效果。

“教会已经调动了代行者过来……但是多半也没有太大的用处吧。”恩奇都说道，“嗯，不过现在的情况是除灵师们可以把怨灵们的活动范围控制在出现点的附近……”  
“无法坚持太久。”卡莲说道，“吉尔也没有办法。”  
“嗯，很遗憾的不是我的专长呢……”生前连神都可以战胜的英雄王露出苦恼的表情，“毕竟幽灵没有实体啊~”  
“连吉尔都没办法我们又有什么办法啊。”库丘林没好气的看着装可爱的英雄王，“卡莲你指望我们这里能变出比王之财宝更多的东西？”  
“闭嘴，败犬。”冷冷的看了逃跑的前Servant一眼，修女指着迪卢姆多，“王之财宝里面没有红蔷薇。”

由凯尔特神话中的爱与青春之神安格斯亲手打造的长枪，就算是最古老的王的财宝中也没有它的原型。  
迪卢姆多只要稍微的回想就能想起养父将枪交到他手中的表情，红色长枪上的伦文字是养父给他的最强大的武器之一。  
能切断一切魔力的破魔之枪，Gae·Dearg。  
“但是红蔷薇也无法斩杀幽灵。”迪卢姆多皱着眉头说道，“除非……不是普通意义上的……”  
“嗯，就是那样。”卡莲抬起头，“根据观察的结果，那些因为灵脉暴走出现的魔术师幽灵，都是由魔术回路使其活动。普通的除灵方式无法切断魔术回路，也就无法卸除幽灵的‘力场’从而净化。”

听的已经开始发晕的库丘林一只手撑着下巴，“要用迪尔的枪切断魔术回路然后你们再动手，这样对吗？那和老子也没什么关系吗。”  
“那么迪卢姆多一个人去？”  
“当然不可以！说好时间！老子当然会一起去！”  
金瞳的枪兵痛苦的扭过脸，“库丘林，你又把自己卖掉了……我都还没答应啊……”

幽灵的活动和圣杯战争一样，只在夜幕降临之后。  
作为教会代表的卡莲，以及因为之前就欠了卡莲人情所以被迫当保镖的英雄王主从，还有随后按照拿到的地址赶到的库丘林和迪卢姆多。  
“迪尔，刚才就想问你。你怎么了，脸色好差。”库丘林环视四周已经变成半个废墟的老旧仓库，总觉得有些奇怪的眼熟。  
生锈的钢架摇摇欲坠，地上也堆满了碎石和断裂的钢筋。唯一堪称完好的就是主仓库和前面的空地。  
“真奇怪哪……究竟在哪里看到过呢？迪尔……喂，你没事吧？”伸手架住似乎受到了什么冲击的迪卢姆多，库丘林脑中灵光一闪。  
——这里不是他在梦里面看到的，迪卢姆多和Saber决战的最后之地吗？  
成为了怨灵的魔术师……难道是……但是在迪卢姆多的梦境里面，那个远看像柠檬的金发男人不是还活着吗？

“卡莲小姐……我有个问题。”哑着声音，迪卢姆多转头看向白发的修女。“骑士王曾经说错，卫宫切嗣利用契约的漏洞射杀了我的Master……教会有时间记录吗？”  
拥有琥珀金色双眼的白发少女转身看着比她高大上许多的枪兵，点了点头。  
“有的，是你战败的当夜。被射杀的不只有凯奈斯·埃尔梅罗·阿其波卢德，还有其未婚妻索拉·娜泽莱·索菲亚利。”  
“卫宫切嗣……”金眼的枪兵低声默念着这个名字。  
库丘林眯起了眼，从他了解的事实，他知道这个男人不光在上一次的战争中摧毁了迪卢姆多的骑士道，甚至从现在的结果看来，迪卢姆多被牺牲完全没有意义。  
他伸手抓紧了迪卢姆多的肩膀。“迪尔，你还有现在，但是那个男人已经不再存在了。”

“嗯，我知道。”金瞳的枪兵抬起了头，脸上的神色平静的有些异常，“没关系的。但是索拉大人和凯奈斯大人都死在这里的话……那么……”  
会是谁呢？这个问题迪卢姆多并没有问出来。  
因为似乎是呼应着在他心底出现的那一点点黑暗，一个朦胧的影子开始在仓库的门口具现。  
窈窕的身影不是男性能有的身材，红发的女性幽灵四处张望着，似乎在寻找什么东西。  
“Lancer，我最爱的Lancer，你在哪里？”  
恩奇都在迪卢姆多的背后叹了口气，“昨天在这里确认到的幽灵，是索拉·娜泽莱·索菲亚利。她一直在找你的样子，迪卢姆多，这也是卡莲为什么一定要找你的原因之一。”  
褐色皮肤的青年默默的推了迪卢姆多一把，“抱歉——还有祝你一切顺利。”

“喂没有老子的许可你们就商量着怎么卖掉迪尔吗？”库丘林一把拉住差点被恩奇都推出去的迪卢姆多，“恩奇都你这小子为了你家吉尔还真是什么都做的出来。”  
“当然了，挚友对我来说无人可替代，就算经过数千年也无法改变这一点。”恩奇都毫不在意的说道，那种认真的口吻让库丘林一瞬间有了“如果吉尔叫这家伙去毁灭世界他也一定会去想办法的”错觉。  
“没关系的，库丘林前辈。”平复了自己的呼吸，迪卢姆多露出一个安抚他人似的笑容，“我看不到索拉大人的魔术回路，你能看到吗。”

同伴是个对魔术完全没概念的人……不过也不应该这么说，迪卢姆多对破除魔法有直觉上的能力，但是在“直接用肉眼观察”这点上，不懂得魔术的迪卢姆多的确不具有优势。  
不过这些幽灵的魔术回路聚集体看起来就像是核心一样的明显，库丘林想。  
死棘枪斜斜的挑起，枪尖指向幽灵的胸口。“在那里聚集，切断的话应该就能解除力场。”  
“嗯。”短暂的应了一声当做回答，迪卢姆多具现出自己最心爱的那把长枪。  
只是不知道为什么，那把总是随着迪卢姆多战意而现出燃烧一般颜色的枪在今夜却异常暗淡。  
“我去了。”  
“我守在你的背后，迪尔。”

“Lancer，你在哪里？”女性幽灵一遍又一遍的绕着仓库徘徊，似乎有看不见的墙壁阻挡着她离开这片地方。  
除灵师的结界。  
作为Servant的三个人也能很清楚的看到类似玻璃一样的结界包裹在仓库的周围，随着幽灵的徘徊而逐渐的一点点变薄。  
迪卢姆多步出众人呆着的角落，在月色下现出身影。  
一瞬间他似乎回到了十数年前的那个夜晚，索拉也是这样的四处呼唤他。  
“Lancer？”英灵出现的气息引起了徘徊的幽灵注意，索拉将视线转到了心心念念的从者的身上。

“啊，Lancer，你在这。”身边包裹着地脉的灵光，幽灵索拉的红发看起来就像褪了色一样。  
在看清楚迪卢姆多的时候，苍白的没有生气的脸色突然泛起了一片粉红，无焦距的眼神中也泛起了恋爱中的少女似的光辉。  
“Laner，好痛啊。那个女人切掉了我的手……”抬起了没有手掌和一截小臂的右手，索拉撒娇似的慢慢靠近了英灵。  
比起生前活力四色的美丽，索拉的样子似乎被死亡增添了一种另类的死灰之美。  
随着她的靠近，迪卢姆多甚至能清楚的看到索拉身上的弹孔。  
“真的……好痛啊！”

索拉尖叫着，血液从弹孔中喷洒了出来，犹如重现着她死亡前的那刻——  
在昏迷中被子弹扫射产生的剧痛震醒，在意识到自己的处境的瞬间迎接了死亡……  
那简直比清醒着被杀死更加的痛苦。  
那种连呼救无法做到的绝望感，才让那位女性变成了如此的存在吧？  
面对着扭曲铺上的幽灵，凯尔特的战士露出了怜惜而同情的神色。  
“对不起，索拉大人。”红色的长枪以肉眼无法辨识的速度递出，“莫瑞甘，请赐予安眠。”

破魔的长枪撞上变异的魔法回路聚合体，犹如切割纸张一样轻易的搅碎了已经纠结成异物的灵场核心。  
“就是现在。”白发修女的没有起伏的声音在他身后响起，隐藏在四周的除灵师们默契的将突然失去了防护的幽灵禁锢起来。  
净灵的咒语中呼嚎着“Lancer，救我”的声音渐渐低微，迪卢姆多一眨不眨的看着全过程。  
“迪尔。”库丘林不着痕迹的搂住同伴的腰。  
“我在为她送行。”迪卢姆多低声的回答道。“留在这个世间，索拉大人只会增加痛苦而已。”  
迪卢姆多看着幽灵狰狞的面孔逐渐的平和，最后变成一个微笑。  
“我爱你，Lancer。”那个女性这样的说道。  
“对不起，索拉大人。”金眼的骑士这样回答，“我是属于我主的骑士。”  
就像得到了意料中的答案，索拉的幽灵带着一点遗憾的表情消失在空气之中。  
“她倒是没有纠结的走掉了啊。真是——好吧，任性也是女性的特权。”抓了抓头发，库丘林指了指自己的肩膀，“迪尔，怎么样，借你靠哦？”  
“我才没有那么脆弱。”  
“哈！”

“卡莲小姐！”一个负责检查四周的除灵师急匆匆的跑了过来。  
“这里的灵场还没有消失！还有……别的怨灵停留在这里！”


	11. 与过去的告别

除灵师的提醒让Servant们和魔术师进入了备战状态。  
只有迪卢姆多犹豫了一下往仓库旁边的废墙后走去。  
“灵体还未出现。”修女冷淡的声音提醒迪卢姆多。虽然周围空气的变化显示灵场开始扭曲，但是扭曲的中心还无法确定。  
“他一定在那里。”金眼的枪兵低声回答，“不会有错。”  
“喂，迪尔你说什么？”追在迪卢姆多的背后，库丘林看着对方一步一步靠近某个角落。  
以空地而言，那个方位是绝对的死角。  
迪卢姆多犹然记得他去迎敌之前，作为Master的凯奈斯的视线一直从那边传来，观察着他和Saber的战斗。

自己那时候想的究竟是什么呢？  
明明唯一的愿望是“为了主君再次尽忠”，但是与Saber的相遇却将这个愿望微小的扭曲了。  
在遇见Saber之前迪卢姆多从未质疑过作为主君的凯奈斯的命令。  
但是在遇见Saber之后他却出现了犹豫。  
堂堂正正的战士，堂堂正正的战斗。  
那样清冽的斗气似乎唤醒了一些他曾经丢弃的东西。  
明明那是战场。  
明明只要取得最后的胜利之果就好。  
明明主君的判断对战斗没有任何的错误。  
迪卢姆多停下了脚步，看着还没有出现任何东西的黑暗角落。  
——凯奈斯大人从未理解过我。但是某种意义上，我也从未理解过曾经作为我的主君的那个人。

Saber唤醒了迪卢姆多曾经梦想过的骑士道，而名叫卫宫切嗣的男人彻底的摧毁了那个梦想。  
被圣杯再次唤回的迪卢姆多本应该被黑暗盘踞。  
但是感谢神明，在他心中存留的黑暗将他吞没之前让他遇见了库丘林。  
爱尔兰的光之子。  
重新照亮了迪卢姆多未来道路的光。  
深深的吸了一口气，迪卢姆多以异常的平静看着眼前逐渐扭曲的灵场。  
等待着曾经的Master在回到这个世间。

库丘林一直盯着迪卢姆多。  
他的手中紧握着自己的枪，血红的眸子却一刻也没有从迪卢姆多身上移开。  
他曾窥视过迪卢姆多的梦境。  
在第一次之后还有许多次，他看到过不断重复的同一个场景，直到最近才那些梦境才有了变化。  
完全不是个能让人觉得省心的家伙。库丘林心想，早知道是这么个该死的事情打死也不来了。不过似乎不来也不好,这个心结本就不是能够轻易解开的东西，他原本以为就得这么一直的看下去。  
这是个契机……虽然暂时还看不出究竟是好还是坏。

灵场开始固化。充沛的灵力让逐渐出现的男性幽灵成型时没有呈现出最凄惨的形态。  
坐在轮椅上的幽灵抬起头，显出了生前相貌的脸面无表情的看着站在他面前的骑士。  
“吾主……”盯着幽灵碧蓝色的眼睛和褪色的金发，迪卢姆多感觉就像回到了上一次被召唤的最终。  
凯尔特战士在幽灵面前单膝跪下，低下了头。“凯奈斯大人，没想到还能再见。”

显然作为幽灵凯奈斯的状态也比在迷茫中死亡的索拉好上不少。  
他显然很清醒——但是却似乎看不到迪卢姆多以外的人。  
“Lancer。”生前已经刻薄冷然的声线在死后显得更加的森冷，凯奈斯叫着自己曾经的Servant。“索拉死了。”  
“是的凯奈斯大人，我……知道。”  
“你不是也死了吗，带着对当时所有生者的恨意，诅咒着圣杯消失了——果然使魔就是使魔，就算消失了也会再出现！可是索拉死了，你这个口口声声的说着骑士道，却连一名女性都保护不了的没用的东西……！”  
尖锐的指责中金眼的战士并没有丝毫的动摇。  
这样伤人的言语他不是第一次听到，在几乎毁灭了他的那一战之前，迪卢姆多刚刚经历过相似的场景。  
只是现在，不一样了。

“凯奈斯大人，我很抱歉。”迪卢姆多站起了身，靠近凯奈斯。  
幽灵的状态让凯奈斯比生前更加清楚的感觉到英灵产生的压力，暴动的灵脉在瞬间转化为他最熟悉的魔术礼装。  
月灵髓液被具现出的一瞬间便毫无节制的向四周扩散开来，液体变成的刀刃毫不留情的切割向西面八方。  
“啧，这个幽灵发什么神经。”库丘林身形微动，手中魔枪随意的切割，把要打到周围除灵师的水银刀刃全数打落。  
“交给迪卢姆多吧，要相信他啊，库丘林。”站在幼年英雄王用宝具张开的防御之后，恩奇都这么说道。  
“当然了，这种时候只有交给迪尔自己处理才行。”库丘林扛着枪，看着进行着无声对话的两个人。“Master和Servant之间的联系，只有结下契约的人之间才知道。”

面对着呈现出攻击态的月灵髓液迪卢姆多没有躲闪也没有抵抗。  
用魔术驱动的礼装一样能对毫不抵抗Servant造成伤害，很快迪卢姆多的身上就多了几道血痕。  
他又向前迈进了一步，然后弯下了腰，  
“该死的家伙你到底想做……！？”幽灵大叫着想要阻止曾经的从者继续前进，却被战士突如其来的动作打断了接下来的思考。  
迪卢姆多将凯奈斯圈在了怀中，无视月灵髓液的一击洞穿了他的肩甲，带起一蓬血花。  
“对不起，凯奈斯大人。如果那时候能多理解您一些……就能好好的守护住您和索拉大人了。”  
拥有魔貌的战士用怜惜的神情看着他过去的主君，“比起丢失了想要遵从的道义，现在我更后悔的是没有真正的与您并肩作战过……我的……主君。”

一时间所有的攻击都停了下来。被战士抱在怀中的凯奈斯慢慢的闭起了眼睛，“哼，就算是那样我也不会和一个使魔沟通。”  
他这么说着，语气中却少了一丝尖刻。  
“别叫我主君，Lancer。一个没有了契约的死人根本不可能束缚英灵成为自己的下仆。”凯奈斯板着脸继续说道，  
“吾主？”  
“我不是你的Master，Lancer迪卢姆多·奥迪纳。”幽灵抬起了一只手，指向另一边，“站在那里的那条野狗一样的男人才是你如今的主君吧？你还想和过去一样，连自己侍奉的是谁都分不清？”  
“不是这样的！”  
“那就不要再叫我主君。”幽灵说道，“Lancer，你自由了，而我……也自由了。”

迪卢姆多吃惊的看着说出这样词句的幽灵，而后者的嘴角似乎带着一点笑意。  
“我当然知道我已经死了。”凯奈斯说道。“是我央求了死亡，Lancer。”  
“凯奈斯大人……”  
“索拉她是否已经安眠在另一个世界了？”看着枪兵犹豫地点了点头，凯奈斯的幽灵轻哼了一声。“送我上路吧。迪卢姆多·奥迪纳。”

“凯奈斯大人。”慢慢的松开自己的手，金眼的枪兵缓缓用没有受伤的手举起了红蔷薇。“请让我亲手，送您一程。”  
妖艳的魔枪落下的速度并不快。枪尖突入魔术回路核心的瞬间停顿了一下。  
“Lancer。幽灵不存在感觉，难道还要我提醒你这种常识？”作为幽灵凯奈斯的态度依旧刻薄，似乎别扭着表达自己的意思已经成了习惯。  
听到这种言语迪卢姆多的嘴角扭曲了一下，露出了一个近乎于哭的微笑。  
“啊……没法再见了啊，凯奈斯大人……就此、别过。”

破魔的蔷薇透过幽灵躯体的瞬间，已经没有了执念的幽灵连除魔师的咒语都不需要，像雪片一般的慢慢溶解在了空气之中。  
迪卢姆多拄着枪站在原地，抬头看向灵光飘散的方向。  
“结束了……”就像终于透过了一口气，他扭头看向库丘林，“但是……”  
但是后面的话没有说出来，红色的魔枪消失在手中，迪卢姆多用一只手紧紧的握住了浮现在战衣之上的臂环。  
骑士金色的瞳底无意识的流露出的是一种被压抑之后的痛楚。  
库丘林往前走了一步，一把将人拉过来。  
“迪尔，你不需要看着别人。”库丘林说道，“与你缔结Geis的人是我。”

迪卢姆多点了点头，“嗯，没事。真的没什么，库丘林前辈。”  
“喂，恩奇都，治愈魔术支援一个。”和这群人中间唯一的正统魔术师招呼着，库丘林小心的检查迪卢姆多左肩上被贯穿的伤口。  
“是~治愈。”这种基础魔术难不倒恩奇都，就算看起来使用的非常随性，却也在立刻止住了继续出血。“我说迪卢姆多，就算背后有魔术师支援，把自己肩膀搞出一个洞这种伤口，就算是英灵也没法立刻愈合哟？”

“抱歉。只想着怎么让凯奈斯大人停手，完全忽略了这点。”露出了抱歉的神情，迪卢姆多试着活动了一下肩膀。  
“迪卢姆多大哥哥真乱来呢~”少年王收起了宝具，“不过不用我出场也挺好的~”  
“那么去下一个地方。”周围的除魔师们已经开始善后工作，鬼修女提出了换场地的要求。  
“喂，卡莲。不能这么过分的，没看迪尔受伤了吗？”拦住从不拒绝女性的同伴，库丘林一口回绝了卡莲的要求，“明天再说！”  
“的确，卡莲殿下。这种时候勉强工作的话也没效率。”恩奇都弯下腰，平视着白发修女说道，“今天就到此为止……可以吗？”  
卡莲默然了一会，然后转身向恩奇都的车子走去，“送我回教会，那边的败犬就随便他了。”

“走吧，迪尔。”库丘林拉住迪卢姆多没受伤的胳膊。“我们回家。”  
“嗯。”金眼的枪兵对着自己的誓约者露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
真的没什么关系了……迪卢姆多在心里对自己重复着。  
他不是一个人，不用再孤军奋战。  
而且无论走到哪里，他都可以看见库丘林在他的身边。  
非常的足够……了……

在作为两个人“家”的屋子前停住脚步，库丘林看着一路神情恍惚的迪卢姆多。  
他伸出手拨弄着对方的额发，“迪尔，到家了。”  
“啊……已经到了吗？”从恍惚中回过神，迪卢姆多径自走上台阶，想要打开木门。  
他的手从身后被人抓住，然后顺势的被库丘林拉到台阶上坐下。  
“库丘林？”露出了疑惑的神情，迪卢姆多感觉到身体的重心再度一偏。  
他倒在了一个结实的怀抱里面。耳边传来另一个人的心跳。  
温热的手掌盖住了他的眼睛，他听见库丘林压低了声音，在他的耳边低语。

“迪尔，哭不出来的话就按照凯尔特的习俗来做吧。为那些你曾经重要的人献上你的送灵曲。”传说中的英雄对着自己的后辈如此的说道，“唱吧，让他们随着歌声前往亡者之国，在莫瑞甘的国度中获得真正的安眠。”  
“……”迪卢姆多没有说话。从脸侧传来的是属于库丘林的温度，而那种温度似乎一点一点渗透进他的身体，将什么彻底的溶解，想寻找出口冲出体外。  
迪卢姆多张了张口，微弱的歌声从他的唇间流淌而出。  
古老的语言化作幽绿之森中的清流，在夜空中慢慢的扩散而去。  
手心中传来的湿热感让库丘林没有低头，他只是维持着将迪卢姆多抱在怀中的样子，抬头看向将要黎明的天空。

一个人如果不哭泣，那是因为他还没有找到能让他尽情流泪的所在。  
“呐……果然，这样就好了啊，迪尔。”


	12. 温柔的再见

Lancer们今天的早晨开始得有些晚。  
治疗伤口擦枪走火之类的事情大家表示明白，这些也不得不归功于英灵是在全胜时期被召唤出来这点……  
某位小小姐的观察本中间是不是添了新资料我们先放在一边，总之等客厅中再出现两位房主的影子的时候，时钟已经指向下午两点。  
“怎么样迪尔，还痛吗？”在沙发上摆弄电话的库丘林抬头看从浴室出来、赤裸着上半身在擦头发的同伴。  
“你指得是哪个方面？”瞪了精力过剩的库丘林一眼，迪卢姆多的肩膀上已经没有受伤的痕迹。  
光滑的皮肤包裹着精壮的肌肉，在库丘林眼前形成一幅蕴含力与美的画面。  
“这种时候就会觉得身为英灵真不错，要不迪尔身上的伤痕没有个一年半载休想复原。”

“只要魔力足够多重的伤也不会死，从这种意义上来说的确是比生前方便许多。”迪卢姆多赞同道。“倒是库丘林，你在干什么？”  
“卡莲刚才来电话唠叨了半天，我现在正在找卫宫家的电话号码。奇怪上次那小鬼明明给过我，现在怎么找不到了？”  
库丘林又把茶几翻了一遍，确定没有之后开始翻弄沙发。  
“……难道只是一张纸片？”迪卢姆多问道，其实心里已经肯定了这个答案。  
“差不多啦，啧，究竟丢在哪里去了呢？”  
迪卢姆多叹了口气，抬头对着天花板说道，“小小姐，你看到了吗？”

幽灵少女从吊灯上探出头，然后飘飘荡荡的落在立柜旁边，指着关闭的柜门。  
迪卢姆多走过去拉开柜子，果不其然在内侧贴着一堆便利贴小条里面发现了写着“卫宫家”备注的电话条。  
“找到了哟库丘林，不过怎么想到突然联络那边？”  
“咳，还不是卡莲那鬼修女说除魔师的出动费用太高言峰教会没余钱支付好几天的费用之类的……所以她说‘既然是你延误了解决时间，要么你来支付费用，要么你找到解除那些幽灵执念的方法。’——就是这样。”  
“解除执念吗……”一瞬间的神情有些黯然，不过迪卢姆多很快又调整了心态。“说起来，如果都是Master们的话……那么执念不会是圣杯？”  
“我打听过了。唯一值得感谢的就是上次战争中的那些Master还都不是执着于圣杯。”库丘林靠在沙发上，“唯二执着圣杯的是卫宫切嗣和远坂时臣。不过卫宫切嗣没有死于圣杯战争，远坂时臣的话卡莲说虽然有反应不过还没确定出没地点，因为他的尸体被发现的地方不是死亡现场。间桐雁夜的话据说是为了救樱才参加的圣杯战争……哎呀，反正就是把相关人士都找全了总会有办法的。”

“嗯，这也算没有办法的办法。”把毛巾搭在肩膀上，迪卢姆多撕下写着电话号码的便签，“不过下次还是记在电话本上比较好找。”  
“反正有迪尔和小小姐总能找到的。”不在意的接过便签，库丘林很快的拨通了电话。  
“你好，这里是卫宫家。”  
“哦~大小姐吗？我找卫宫士郎那小鬼有点事情，方便吗？”  
“咦？士郎啊？士郎今天被恩奇都拉过去说是去摄影棚打工了。”  
“啊？恩奇都那小子什么时候又开了广告公司啊？”  
“就是最近……唔……真可恶啊，为什么有人赚钱就那么容易……？”  
“这点我有同感呢，大小姐。好啦不多说了，我直接给他打电话。”

库丘林挂断了电话，“小鬼去恩奇都的摄影棚打工了，看来要直接联系那边。”  
“我听见了，给，恩奇都的电话号码。”麻利的找到了下一个电话号码，迪卢姆多递给库丘林，“我也希望这件事情越快结束越好。”  
“我倒是无所谓啊，因为能看到迪尔哭的机会可不多哟~”  
“库丘林前辈！”

快速的和恩奇都沟通完毕之后，对方也很痛快的承担了从邻市把兰斯洛特带过来的工作。  
“你知道恩奇都那小子说什么吗？”挂上电话的猛犬龇着牙，“新干线来不及的话那么我派人去接他吧。嗯，当然不是开车，直升机怎么也能在旁晚赶回冬木市吧……直升机！这个家伙要死有钱人到什么地步！”  
“唔……本来他就很有钱了，现在有英雄王在身边……”迪卢姆多也露出了无法接受的表情，“已经无法预知未来他们会不会因为有趣而买架航母改造成游轮了啊……”  
==========

夏季的太阳连下山都有些磨磨蹭蹭，黄昏时分来的也异常晚。  
“虽然听说日本人把黄昏之时称为‘逢魔时刻’，但是这个范围从冬天的5点到下午7点范围也太大了呢。”幼年的英雄王歪着头笑的一脸可爱。  
“古人两个小时为一个时辰。”卡莲板着脸一本正经的回答道。  
少年王撇了撇嘴，“卡莲真是不懂说笑呢……”  
“吉尔，没有人告诉你那不是笑话吗？”对于装可爱的英雄王翻了个白眼，库丘林在一边打着呵欠。  
对于库丘林的话，少年王直接一嘟嘴一头扑进旁边的绿色战服的枪兵怀里。“迪卢姆多大哥哥笨狗欺负我！”  
“那个，吉尔。”从背后感觉到了杀意的迪卢姆多小心的把少年王推开一点距离，“我可不想成为第一个被魔术师用空手揍到负伤的英灵。不要因为觉得有趣就这么做啊，英雄王。”  
“吾友才不会这么小气。”金发的少年松开了黑发的枪兵，转头向后面的魔术师微笑，“对吧吾友？”  
青年魔术师笑了笑，“这个吗……偶尔也会有不同意你的意见的时候呢，挚友。”

一群人站在原地聊天之时，太阳已经慢慢的沉了下去。  
“喂，真的能赶上吗？”库丘林疑惑道。  
再有一会就到了幽灵们活动的时间，但是要等的人还没到。  
“啊，樱姐姐和Rider姐姐来了！”作为Archer的少年王指着上面说道，“啊，天马！好漂亮！”  
众人抬起头，夜空中白色的有翼骏马在Rider的操纵下悄无声息的降落到地上，从马上跳下的女骑士把自己的Master从马背上接了下来。  
“非常抱歉，来晚了。”平常状态的紫发少女羞涩的向众人鞠躬。  
她的身后解除了战装的Rider带上了眼镜，“不能怪樱，都是慎二那家伙的问题。”  
“那个少爷啊，大家都明白的。樱你真辛苦了。”库丘林说道。  
“不……没关系的，有Rider在身边……还有前辈他们……啊，对了，大家还在这里等谁呢？”  
“兰斯洛特……说不定还有高文吧。”迪卢姆多回答，“看，直升飞机来了。”

明显没有飞直线的直升飞机用一种扭曲的路线和不可思议的速度直奔言峰教会前的空地而来。  
“大家闪避！”只来得及说出这句话，敏捷B以上的几个Servant纷纷拉住身边的人飞快的闪到远离直升飞机降落点的范围外。  
只见那个扭来撞去在空中玩着用直升机不可能实现的特技的金属飞行器——在降落的时候终于稳住了自己的方向……  
库丘林终于还是忍不住对着褐色皮肤的青年吐槽道，“居然安全着陆了？恩奇都你雇佣的都是什么飞行员啊。”  
“……别这么说，我敢打包票不是我那个飞行经验八年以上的驾驶员。”恩奇都肯定的看着已经打开的驾驶舱，“我确定他不是金发……”

“啊，各位。”从驾驶舱中冒出来的金发骑士穿着随意的便装，笑得一脸阳光灿烂，“唔，现代的坐骑果然很好玩啊，之前从那边飞日本的时候Master完全不准我去飞机驾驶室试验，现在终于有机会了，果然和马匹什么的都完全不同，速度真是一流~”  
从后面的座舱搀扶着已经脸色苍白的驾驶员下来的紫发骑士用一种“对不起，我没能阻止他”的表情对着所有的人。  
“真可惜……这次回去一定会收到辞职报告了。现在有经验的驾驶员可不好雇啊……”某个直升机的所有人发出了完全没关系的感慨。  
“你就不担心直升机吗……？”迪卢姆多有些好奇的问恩奇都。  
“没关系，Saber的保有技能可是乘骑B啊，不管怎样都不会搞坏直升机。不过有没有搞坏驾驶员，我是没法肯定。”恩奇都摊手道，“总之，现在人齐了，卡莲殿下，能确定位置了吗？”

“间桐家的虫仓。”白发的修女转向一旁的女性主从。“还在吗？”  
“哎……”樱回答道，脸上不自觉的流露出不易察觉的一丁点厌恶，“作为魔术的价值已经完全的不存在了，从战后一直封锁到现在……所以要去的话，也是没有关系的。”  
“嗯，间桐雁夜应该没有离开那里。虽然原因不明。”卡莲这么说道，“先过去吧。”  
“我说卡莲，第一站是间桐家的话就没必要把Rider和樱叫过来吧？”库丘林满头问号的看着修女。  
鬼修女抬起头，琥珀金的眸子扫过背后的一群人，冷冷的给出了答案，“我讨厌一个人跑来跑去。”  
==========

“那么大家，我打开了。”樱解开了地下室的门锁上的魔术封印，几乎在瞬间，所有人都感觉到了灵场的扭曲。  
“果然如此。”白发修女检查了一下地下室的门，“魔术封印把下面变成了一个单独隔绝的空间，灵场无法自由扩散，幽灵更没法离开了。”  
“走吧，樱。”Rider挽起少女的手，“我会在樱身边的。”  
“Rider……谢谢你。哎？兰斯洛特先生？”  
看着高大的紫发骑士排开众人走上前，樱有些疑惑。  
“我也有些话想和Master说。”在四次战的时候作为Berserker出现的兰斯洛特无法和Master沟通，显然现在他想抓住这个机会。  
“嗯，一起下去吧。”少女点点头，和Rider还有兰斯洛特先走了下去，其他人默默的跟在他们身后。

昔日作为虫仓的地下室现在已经干干净净什么都没有。  
幽灵就呆在空荡荡的地下室的一角，抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落。  
众人的脚步声似乎惊醒了他，男性幽灵缓缓的抬起了头，将自己的视线和少女对上。  
连帽衫下的左脸依旧是被刻印虫侵蚀过的模样，白发的幽灵似乎从少女的身上发现了什么，露出了不可思议的表情。  
“……小……樱？”  
“雁夜叔叔……”站在幽灵前的少女跪了下来，犹如许多年前男人总是半跪着忍着疼痛安慰她一样的圈住了幽灵的肩膀。  
“雁夜叔叔，又见面了。”

被少女双臂圈起的削瘦幽灵伸出了手回拥。“小樱，太好了，你终于想起我了。”  
“嗯。”紫发的少女露出哭泣似的微笑，“这次，不会再忘记叔叔了呢……雁夜叔叔……”  
被遗忘的，被封印的——在第五次圣杯战争中终于摆脱了噩梦的少女找回了属于自己的，曾经幸福和不幸的记忆。  
有个人为了她毁掉本该平顺的一生，那个人的样子过去的她却总是想不起来。就算在梦里面，她也只记得最后虫子们淹没尸体的瞬间。  
能想起来真是太好了……为什么之前会忘记了呢？她面前的这个人……

“Master。”一直站在少女身后的紫发骑士走上前，在幽灵的面前单膝跪下。“我是兰斯洛特，前代战很荣幸能成为您的从者。”  
“Berserker？”骑士的自我介绍让雁夜意识到这个男人和自己的关系。“你是……Berserker？”  
“是。”骑士干脆的回答，“很抱歉，之前一直无法和您正常的沟通。”  
“不……”雁夜从樱的怀抱中站了起来，抬头看向兰斯洛特。“我才是要道歉的那个。让你失去了理智变成那个模样，真是……”  
“请不要道歉，Master。该道歉的是我。”兰斯洛特低下头，对雁夜深深的行礼，“因为想放弃骑士的身份和王面对，所以才会主动的回应狂化咒文。这不是您的错……反而失去理智的我无法克制的想要和王战斗耗尽了您的魔力，让您没有完成愿望。这不是骑士应该做的事情，非常的抱歉Master。失去了理智的我做出了太多过分的事，就算用言语也无法表述我的歉意。”

兰斯洛特的话让雁夜陷入了短暂的沉默。那样的沉默并不算很久，但是所有人都能感觉到那股压抑。  
“啊……没关系，Berserker。”  
“唉？”  
“我说，没关系。因为选择你的也是我自己啊。”伸手抚摸上骑士深紫色的长发，雁夜完好的右脸显得温柔。“果然，英灵很暖啊……上一次没法看到这样的你，真是遗憾。”  
“Master……”

“其实，发现自己被困在这里的时候我真的很绝望。”雁夜用右手托起残废的左手，让纠结异变的魔术回路暴露在众人面前。  
“这里太过熟悉，我不知道过了多久，更不知道小樱怎么样了……我就像从一个美梦走到了另一个噩梦。”雁夜环视着周围，“可是现在感觉又是一个美梦啊……”  
“雁夜叔叔。”跪坐在地上的少女抬起头，蔓延而上的酸涩感侵蚀着她的眼睛。  
“不过，没关系了。小樱，你现在，幸福吗？”  
“嗯。”少女毫不犹豫的点了头，“樱现在很幸福……有前辈，有Rider在身边的樱，很幸福。”  
“这样就好了啊……啊，你就是Rider吧？”转头看向站在阶梯口的女性，雁夜点了点头，“小樱就交给你了。”  
紫发的女性向着幽灵欠了欠身，“我会尽一切力量保护好Master的，雁夜先生。”  
对于女性的回答，雁夜露出了安心的表情。  
“兰斯洛特。”他轻轻的叫着曾经属于自己的Servant的真正名字，“你也要好好地，再次生活下去啊。”  
“请放心，Master。”骑士一板一眼的回答道，“我会珍惜留在现世的每一分钟。”

看着这样的情景，库丘林摸了摸下巴，伸手勾住同居者的肩膀。  
“迪尔，总感觉这样下去你要做恶役了哟？”库兰的猛犬玩笑似的用另一只手握住红蔷薇的前端，“要不交给我来做？”  
“在你把我卖掉的时候就应该有我要做恶役的觉悟了啊，库丘林。”迪卢姆多没有拿枪的那只手毫不客气的拍上蓝发枪兵的手背，“别抢我的工作，前辈。”  
“咦？突然又不可爱起来了，真是……我可是真的担心后辈的哟？”  
迪卢姆多斜着眼看着咧嘴笑的同伴，最后依旧忍不住送出一个白眼。“完全——没有说服力。”

这么说着的枪兵提着魔枪往前走去。  
雁夜转身看着靠近的迪卢姆多，伸出了自己的手，“麻烦你了，Lancer。”  
“不，雁夜叔叔，留下来……！”难得任性的少女突然的说道，“求您留下来……和我们在一起不好吗？”  
“傻瓜，叔叔又不是英灵，怎么能随便打破生和死的界限呢？”温柔的抚开少女的刘海，雁夜微笑了起来，“而且，那个世界还有个家伙等着我去算账……所以小樱，叔叔要走了。真的喜欢叔叔的话，就笑一个吧。”  
凝视着对方的眼睛，少女慢慢的，绽开了一个微笑。  
“再见……雁夜叔叔……”

“总之解决了。”经常性让人怀疑其实是艾因贝伦家人造人不良品的修女面无表情的下了总结，没血没泪到令人发指。  
刚做完恶役的迪卢姆多显然心情不太好，不过谁叫“破魔的红蔷薇”是他的宝具。况且他也不想把这种事情推到别人身上。只不过听到了卡莲的总结之后心情似乎又低落了三分的样子。  
“迪尔。”库丘林用指尖拍了拍同伴有些沮丧的脸，“打起精神来。樱和Rider她们又没怪你的意思。”  
“我知道。只是有种自己把手无寸铁的平民在家人面前杀死了的错觉。”凯尔特的战士们重视荣誉，对于手无寸铁的……好吧，间桐雁夜的确可以归入这个类别——就算不是战斗迪卢姆多也会觉得给自己添堵。  
“嘛，没办法。善后工作吗……太平的日子快回来啊~”  
“闭嘴，蠢狗。”  
“不要叫我狗！”

理智的无视了和卡莲开始混战的枪组，恩奇都果断的开始和幼年的英雄王讨论起宵夜去哪里解决。  
刚举了几个位置，被挑嘴的王一一否定之后恩奇都的行动电话响了起来。  
“喂喂？这里是恩奇都。”一只手抱着自己的小Servant一只手接通电话的恩奇都对着电话另一端询问道，“士郎少年？怎么了？啊？除魔师硬闯你家？现在被正在被Archer拦着？等下，我把电话给卡莲殿下。”  
恩奇都将自己的行动电话交给卡莲，只听白发修女“嗯”了几声之后对一边死死从背后擒抱住库丘林的迪卢姆多说，“计划改变，先去卫宫邸。”

“卡莲你来了真是太好了！”卫宫家的现任主人士郎少年第一次在看到修女的时候体会到一种叫做“热泪盈眶”的表情。  
很显然晚一步到达门口的士郎少年不知道那个倒霉的除魔师说了什么刺激到Archer的话，让英灵不顾自己的身份对着教会的委派成员大打出手。  
如果不是Saber考虑到饭桌的安全阻拦了Archer一下，估计现在卡莲见到的应该是从“无限剑制”里面被丢出来的近乎于尸体的存在吧。

对于事情的过程没有太大兴趣的修女直奔主题，“发生了什么事。”  
“啊，仓库里多了一个没见过的女性幽灵。”卫宫士郎说道，“不是魔术师的幽灵……很虚弱的样子。”  
“普通的地缚灵吗……？”卡莲判断道。  
“要不要我去和她谈谈看~”年幼的英雄王自告奋勇。  
“挚友，不要……”恩奇都急忙阻止，不过他的话立刻被卡莲打断了。  
“吉尔和恩奇都先去调查远坂时臣究竟在哪里。这里问题不大。”抬头看了一眼月亮的位置，卡莲明显想在今夜把事情都解决掉。“快去。”  
“是~卡莲在这里等好消息哟~”拉住恩奇都的手，少年王礼貌的和所有人说了“再见”之后，和自己的Master一起消失在墙外。

“不管怎么样，还是去仓库看看。”  
“哎，女性幽灵也是女性，如果有什么苦恼的话我也乐意帮忙啊~”  
“Lancer库丘林，似乎问题的重点并不在这里吧。”Saber从后院拖着Archer走到众人面前。  
“别管他Saber，你指望一条狗的智商有多少？”  
“……喂，Archer！我早就说过不要叫我狗吧！”  
“库丘林别这样我们是来办事的不是来拆房子的……”  
“笨狗。”——修女的再次总结。

Saber和士郎打头，迪卢姆多拉着库丘林跟在后面，卡莲一如既往的走在最后。  
Archer暂时被隔离回主屋照顾伊利亚，凛大小姐显然不打算卷入这件事情——她在听说了自己的父亲也有可能出现之后心情似乎不太好，所以大家一致的认为还是不要打搅她整理心情的时间。  
“等等……让我找找灯在哪……”被士郎当做工房使用的仓库只有一个小窗户，现在月亮的位置不对，完全没有光线射进来。  
但是黑暗的室内限制不了Servant的视线，三名英灵很容易的找到了用一种奄奄一息的姿态躺在仓库地面的女性幽灵。

比起那些有魔术回路的同类，这名女性看起来简直虚弱的随时都可能消失。  
但是就算是这样女性幽灵依然坚持着自己的存在。  
这恐怕就是“执念”了。  
“认的她是谁吗？”库丘林向迪卢姆多问道。  
后者摇了摇头，前代战争之中他从来没有见过这个黑色短发的女性，更别提有印象。  
两个人让出位置，让连续参加了两届战争的Saber辨认这位出现在卫宫家的仓库的幽灵是谁。  
金发的少女看清楚女性的一瞬间，声音中透着惊讶。  
“舞弥？”

“舞弥？”依旧对这个名字没什么印象的迪卢姆多端详着女性的面容。“……难道是和征服王的Master有关系的人吗？”  
“这个笑话真冷，Lancer迪卢姆多。”骑士王回答道，“她是切嗣的助手……原来……”  
骑士王小心的单膝跪下，扶起女性幽灵的上半身。  
幽灵身上的伤痕累累，看起来经历过惨烈的战斗。  
致命伤很容易看出在腹部，而那种狭窄的伤口上骑士王很快的确定了凶手。  
“言峰绮礼。”他说道，“那个男人。”

“那个男人的确是做得出这种事情的人。”库丘林评价道，“能让他感觉到愉悦，他不在乎杀人也不在乎牺牲掉谁……啧，真是个讨厌的家伙。”  
“虽然我并没有和那位神父见过面，但是从你们的评价看来，我也完全没有见他的兴趣。”迪卢姆多蹲下身体，“有什么可以帮你的，骑士王。”  
“现在还不知道。”小心翼翼的抱着半昏迷的舞弥，Saber回答道，“让我试试看吧……”  
一边说着，她一边用脱去了盔甲的手轻拍着过去同阵线的战士的脸颊，“舞弥……舞弥？能认出我是谁吗？”  
回应她的是舞弥的喃喃自语。  
“……夫人……快去救夫人……我没保护好她。”

“爱丽丝菲尔？”愣了一下，骑士王立刻知道幽灵的时间停留在了将死的那刻，而她的执念只剩下了当时没有保护好的爱丽。  
“怎么办……”骑士王沉吟了片刻，扭头向身后的少年说道，“士郎，快去把伊利亚带来。”  
“伊利亚？”少年愣了一下，立刻转身向仓库外跑去，“只要叫伊利亚过来就好了吧？”  
“嗯，就是这样士郎，快去。”

“伊利亚，这边来。”Saber冲着站在门口的少女招了招手。  
士郎在伊利亚背后轻轻的推了一下，被叫起来的白发少女嘟了嘟嘴，有些不情愿的向前走去。  
“Saber~人家还想睡觉啊……”嘟囔着走进漆黑的仓库，停止了生长的少女站在仓库里面询问金发的骑士王，“要伊利亚做什么？”  
“伊利亚，这是舞弥。上次战争中，一直保护着爱丽丝菲尔的除了我，还有她。”  
“保护……妈妈的人？”少女跪坐了下来，低头看着幽灵。

似乎将年幼少女的容貌和记忆中的人影重合，舞弥稍稍平静了下来。  
“夫人……您没事真是……太好了。”  
少女红色的眸子一眨不眨的看着嘴角还残留着血迹的女性幽灵。  
安静的、视线没有丝毫动摇的看着对她露出了安心笑容的舞弥——就像被什么东西附身了一般。  
“伊利亚……？”察觉不对劲的骑士王伸出手想要抓住小少女的肩膀，却被一直站在旁边的迪卢姆多抓住了手腕。  
“别。”迪卢姆多做了一个“不要动”的手势。“Saber你认不出那个人是谁了吗？”

“哦？超——美丽的夫人呢。”库丘林看着笼罩在小少女身外的白光形成的人影，“再有个十年的话麻烦的小小姐也会变成这样的美人吧。”  
“爱丽丝……菲尔？”少女骑士看着浮现的白色人影，迟疑的叫出了对方的名字。  
“Saber，”爱丽露出一个轻柔的笑容，“没关系，只是暂时借助伊利亚出现在这里。呐，别露出这样的表情啊Saber，作为艾因贝伦家的女人，我的一生……并没有后悔的事情哟？”  
一只手轻轻拍了拍少女的前额，温柔坚强的夫人像对待孩子一样抚摸着不知所措的王。“好了好了，呐……Saber，这是个不情之请，不过请让我和舞弥呆一会，好吗？”  
静静的对着白色人影行了一个骑士礼，Saber带着众人离开了仓库。

“真是位温柔的夫人。”站在院子中的库丘林感叹。  
作为见过爱丽丝菲尔的Servant，迪卢姆多对前辈的话只是点了点头，“并且是非常坚强的夫人。”  
“真是有点羡慕那个叫卫宫切嗣的男人啊。”库丘林靠在死棘枪上感慨，“有美丽的夫人，可爱的女儿，还有助手小姐。”  
意外的，迪卢姆多没有答话。  
“迪尔？”  
“没什么，库丘林。”站在月光下的枪兵抬着头，月色倒映进他金色的眼中，化成波动的水光。“我只是在想，卫宫切嗣究竟是一个什么样的人。”

库丘林挑了挑嘴角，收起武器从背后抱住年轻的同伴，“第一次考虑这个问题吗，迪尔。”  
“不是第一次。”迪卢姆多爽快的回答道，“因为对以前的我来说，卫宫切嗣只是个手段卑鄙的小人。”  
库丘林并不担心这样的话题会引起同伴的变化。现在的迪卢姆多比初遇的时候改变了许多，作为凯尔特勇士的豁达和信心慢慢的重新回到了他的身上。  
“后来呢？”库丘林问道，“你不是和卫宫士郎谈了很久。”  
“嗯……从卫宫少年那里我知道了一个不一样的卫宫切嗣。”迪卢姆多的表情很安静。  
不仅仅是因为他已经能够承受住那些回忆，也不仅仅是因为他已经想开了很多事情——更重要的是背后传来的热度的所有者一直在支持着他。  
“我会带着你一直前行。”——这就是最初拯救了他、拯救了差点落入黑暗之中的迪卢姆多的那个承诺。

“卫宫切嗣是个有着天真梦想的人。”迪卢姆多轻声说道，“但是我依旧不理解，一个人怎么能为了一个不切实际，必须要靠圣杯实现的梦想去毁掉其他人的人生……或者其他人选择的道路。”  
“不，或许是因为选择了太多次连那个男人自己都迷茫了吧。”迪卢姆多补充道，“他觉得自己无法用自己的力量实现那个愿望，所以寄托与圣杯。比起这一点，卫宫士郎倒是坚强上许多。”  
“听起来像个傻瓜啊，名为卫宫切嗣的存在。”库丘林看着站在仓库的金发少女挑了挑眉，“不过这种傻瓜并不讨人厌，我想Saber你也是这么想的吧。”  
站在原地的蓝衣银甲的骑士王侧过了头，看向询问她的枪兵。  
“嗯，现在的我的话，也稍微能理解切嗣一些了啊。”

“虽然不是说老爹的坏话，但是当着我的面毫不掩饰的这么说好吗？”  
一直背转着身避免自己被那边的枪兵组闪瞎的少年带着冷汗的看着Servant们评价自己的父亲。  
“既然不是坏话，当然没有关系不是嘛，士郎。”  
“为什么连Saber都这么说……！”觉得自己这辈子都没法摆脱胃痛的少年在心底默默的留下了血泪。  
“士郎？怎么了谁惹你不开心了伊利亚帮你教训他们！Ber……”从仓库走出来的少女显然没有明白事情的发展，直接就判断成了“有人欺负弟弟我要帮士郎”——幸好一直站在旁边事不关己高高挂起的白发修女手疾眼快的捂住了对方的嘴巴。  
“我可不是帮你们。只不过Berserker出现的话今天晚上的工作就无法完成了。”卡莲板着脸说道，完全无视在怀中挣扎的发出了奇怪的呜呜声。  
一手按住胃的位置，卫宫家的可怜当家露出了无奈的表情，“啊，卡莲……能不能先放开伊利亚？”

总算摆脱了窒息危机的伊利亚嘟着嘴躲去士郎后面，对卡莲投去愤怒的眼神。  
骑士王关注的明显不是刚刚差点发生的谋杀案，而是仓库内的情况。“伊利亚，舞弥……”  
“和妈妈一起走了哟？”少女如红玉髓一样的双眼眨巴的从卫宫士郎的背后看着Saber，“嗯，妈妈和伊利亚说，不要怪切嗣……可是切嗣他都不去看伊利亚！”  
露出了委屈的神色，少女一头撞进比自己更高大的弟弟怀里，“切嗣混蛋，切嗣笨蛋！”  
不知道如何安慰少女的众人稍微的沉默了一下，然后奇怪的电话铃声破坏了周围的平静。

从修女服中掏出电话的白发修女按下了接听键，“卡莲。”  
“嗯……远坂时臣的踪影没有发现，但是在城外的森林里面发现了别人吗？知道了。”挂上了电话，白发修女转身看向苦力和相关人士。  
“艾因贝伦别墅外的森林，发现卫宫切嗣和言峰绮礼。”


	13. 神奇的收场

时间转回卫宫切嗣发现自己再度来到现世的那个瞬间。  
被黑泥污染过的躯壳已经化为了尘土，而灵脉的暴走召唤出的幽灵则恢复了自己作为“魔术师杀手”的实力。  
但是这些都不是卫宫切嗣所想要的。  
他只是坐在走廊上非常冷静的在半夜分析自己的情况。  
据说幽灵是因为执念才会出现，那么自己的执念是什么呢？  
冷静的魔术师杀手的幽灵开始在脑内一一列举。

“曾经期望以圣杯达成的愿望”因为某个傻小子的话，他已经没有将这点放在心上。  
“不放心儿子……？”卫宫切嗣很快否认了这一点。就算是两人一起生活，一年以后就变成那孩子照顾自己……  
某个日常生活废柴的魔术师杀手在心里默默的嘲讽了自己一把。  
那么剩下的只有……“伊利亚”了吧。

想起离开的时候还只是小小的女儿，五年来不断的尝试却也无法突破的的艾因贝伦家的森林结界。  
说起来，他能感觉到伊利亚也在冬木，就和那个傻儿子在他身后不远的屋子内睡觉一样。  
“虽然想看看那小子现在成了怎样的男人……”魔术师杀手叼着卷烟站了起来。  
士郎平安的生活着就好了，就算继承了自己的梦想也没有走上和自己相同的道路这点值得欣慰。  
但是真的见面的话，一定又会产生新的、不必要的联系吧。  
卫宫切嗣这么想着，而另一件事情驱使着他从这里离开。  
“去见伊利亚。”作为父亲的卫宫切嗣这么想着，立刻行动起来。“这一次一定要见到。”

这就是名为“卫宫切嗣”的幽灵在城外的树林里面遇见埋伏已久的言峰绮礼的理由。  
那个比过去更成熟却也更加的向某个极端发展的神父完全预知了卫宫切嗣的动向。  
“我知道只要你出现就绝对会来到这里。这可比在卫宫邸避开那几个小鬼容易的多。”  
那个只能对“毁灭”产生愉悦的男性幽灵提着黑键站在大树旁边，虽然没有表情，眼睛中却透出“兴奋”的光。  
“自己变成了猎物”的念头一瞬间划过卫宫切嗣的脑海——然后一场幽灵和幽灵之间的缠斗开始了。  
曾经言峰绮礼是卫宫切嗣最可怕的敌人。  
这句话把“曾经”换成“现在”就是最好的写照。

“他们就在这里打了两晚上？”迪卢姆多不可思议的看着远处树林里面交手的两名幽灵。英灵的视线可以轻易的捕捉对于人类来说到了极限的动作。  
“伊利亚不知道。幽灵不会触动结界警报。”  
“我说Archer你跟过来干嘛。”士郎对于那个未来的自己一直用一种想把绮礼的幽灵“生吞活剥”的眼光盯着前方这点彼有微词。  
来自未来的弓兵手上已经具现出了弓箭。“切嗣是你老爹当然也是我老爹。”  
——言下之意，敢追老爹的都去死。  
蓝色的枪兵在一边点头，“虽然实在不想和你这家伙有相同的一件，不过如果是言峰绮礼那个男人的话，我也不介意多戳他两枪。”  
“前辈你说这话的时候杀气都已经飘出来了……看来是相当严重的心理创伤。前辈你辛苦了。”一口气说出一大串的黑发枪兵露出了微笑，“一会分工吧？我去对付卫宫切嗣你去对付言峰绮礼？”  
“喂迪卢姆多先生！你不要突然做出这么恐怖的发言啊！”

“言峰绮礼是我的。”完全不理会男人们的喧闹，卡莲自顾自的开始下达命令，“蠢狗还有Archer，你们死也要把他拦下来。”  
“哦！交给我吧卡莲！”对于女士的请求当然不会拒绝，死棘枪在看到言峰绮礼的瞬间就握在手里的枪兵跃跃欲试。  
而白发的弓兵虽然发出了类似“啧……我为什么要听你这个修道女的话啊。”的感叹，但是却也毫不犹豫的瞄准了前方的目标。  
“卡、卡莲那是你的父亲吧！”唯一认知正常的可悲少年尽人事的叫了最后一句。  
但是白发的修女只用一句话就把少年的惨叫塞了回去。  
“教堂地契比言峰绮礼的存在重要。”——言峰教堂的现任负责人这么说道，然后给这次的行动发布了动手的命令。

“连自己的女儿都讨厌你，言峰绮礼，你的人生只有用失败形容。”魔术师杀手显然已经发现了另一边的情况。  
捡来的儿子，亲生的女儿，曾经是敌人的绿色枪兵，还有两名没有见过的男性Servant和一名修女。  
不过那名修女的身份呼之欲出，作为一个父亲被自己女儿讨厌是很凄惨的事情吧。  
内心感情充沛的魔术师杀手这么想着，而他并没有放弃用这件事情嘲讽对手的机会。  
然而得到的回答完全出乎他的意料。  
“卫宫切嗣，你才是我在意的对象。”  
——如果幽灵也会石化的话，这么多年才搞清楚自己被暗恋的魔术师杀手应该会变成了一个名为“惊诧者”的雕像吧。

“开什么玩笑，老爹的贞……安危由我保护！”在这个世界和平行世界击坠了那个危险的神父N次的少年率先冲了上去。  
“喂，天真的家伙。你以为你的动作会有弓箭和Servant快吗？”红色的弓兵张开的黑色长弓上搭着一把普通的长剑。  
在他瞄准的同时，蓝色枪兵的魔枪在瞬间准确的命中了名为言峰绮礼的幽灵的胸口——反正幽灵不会再死一次，不戳白不戳。  
不得不怀疑其实黑泥play之后附加效果不但是虚弱状态还有幸运E，曾经被誉为“人类最强”的麻婆神父……不对是言峰绮礼非常郁闷的看着煮熟的鸭子在他面前越飞越远。  
前面拦着一人两英灵，后面站着抖着圣骸布的修女。  
——言峰绮礼，面临不管是生前还是死后的最大危机。

另一方面，不用追捕就自动迎向女儿的、名为卫宫切嗣的幽灵脑内正高速思考着怎么重新博得小公主的欢心。  
就算正前面拦着算是被他谋杀过一次的枪之英灵，女儿控属性开到最大的切嗣爸爸也要勇往直前，不打算躲避。  
“卫宫切嗣。”拥有辉光之貌的英灵身上看不出前次退场之时被怨恨侵蚀过的影子，只是勾起的嘴角让身经百战的魔术师杀手有种直觉的“不好”预感。  
“Lancer，不要挡在我和伊利亚之间。”  
就算成为了幽灵，卫宫切嗣这个男人依旧保有自己的语速特色。  
对于那种说不清是挑衅还是陈述的语句，迪卢姆多笑得更夸张，然后微微鞠躬，从身后牵出美丽的小公主。

“伊利亚！”听见切嗣呼唤的白发少女抬起了头，水玉色的双眼波光粼粼。  
“伊利亚，爸爸好想……”  
还没说完话的幽灵先生被小公主气呼呼的砸了一个魔力块打断了话语。  
“切嗣是个大混蛋！伊利亚最讨厌切嗣了！”  
——会心一击命中要害！卫宫切嗣已经阵亡。  
金瞳的枪兵终于忍不住的扭头闷笑。  
果然对于子控的父亲来说杀伤力最大的就是女儿说“最讨厌爸爸了”啊……

言峰绮礼，捕获！  
卫宫切实，捕获！  
历时：一分五十六秒  
伤亡：无  
Perfect达成！  
作战评价：S

“言峰绮礼，交代出地契在哪，我会让你痛快升天。”  
一边是鬼修女逼问自己亲爹地契在哪顺手把圣骸布在自己的父亲身上缠了目测最少有个五圈以上。  
一边是家庭伦理剧热闹的不可开交……  
“什么，伊利亚！不可以，士郎是你弟弟！”  
“老爹，你现在的表情好像被精神冲击了……喂Acher你这是干嘛！”  
“我可不能看着你们欺负切嗣，就算是你和伊利亚也不行！”  
……

拉着同伴退到一边的库丘林摇头看着面前快打成一团的一家子。  
“迪尔，有没有贵家真乱的感觉？”  
“不只是贵家真乱的感觉……我感觉好像是在看那个叫韩国的地方出品的言情八点档……”  
最近稍微有点沉迷电视的黑发枪兵这么回答道。  
“不过这么看起来，名为卫宫切嗣的这个男人，如果能活到现在的话……他的日子一定过得非常精彩吧。”  
“总觉得迪尔你这句话包含了世界的恶意啊。”库丘林瞟了同伴一眼，正好看到同伴漂亮的嘴角勾出一个有点扭曲的弧度。  
“你想想啊大哥，自己的儿子继承了自己的理想，然后被卷入了第五次战争，差点被自己的女儿杀死，而后发现那个一直追杀儿子的红色英灵其实是自己儿子的另一个未来——而且是最接近自己的未来……不会很有趣吗？”  
“一点都不有趣迪尔！你快醒醒！”

“好了，该说的，该做的，该道别的……我已经没有什么遗憾了。”  
在自己子女的簇拥下站起身的卫宫切嗣缓步来到互相交谈的枪兵们面前。  
“我已经没有遗憾的事情，而且我也不容许自己的存在会给其他人带来灾难。Lancer迪卢姆多·奥迪纳。接下来拜托你了。”  
神态沧桑的男人露出一个满足的笑容，“没想到还能这样满足的再一次离开这个世界啊……动手吧，就当做给你的Master们报仇。”  
“你要明白一件事情，卫宫切嗣。我对你的憎恶来源于你的不择手段，不过现在我已经能放下这一切。”金眼的枪兵抬起了手，红蔷薇的枪尖指向卫宫切嗣的肩头，“然后和Master道歉这件事情，就由你亲自到那个世界去解释吧。”

鲜红的枪在空气中划出一道急速的轨迹。  
迪卢姆多清楚的看见卫宫士郎和Archer都动了一下，最后依旧死死的把自己钉在原地。  
“再见了，孩子们。”从脚部开始消散的幽灵微笑着说道，“对不起，伊利亚。”  
“切嗣笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！伊利亚还想和切嗣一起去找胡桃的冬芽啊……”  
“有士郎和Archer陪着你哦，我的小公主……”  
留下最后一句话，卫宫切嗣这个幽灵的存在，再度从这个世界中抹去。

“喂，卡莲，你还没有解决言峰吗？”  
送走了一个，另一个依旧赖在那里，被自己女儿玩捆绑play玩的不亦乐乎。  
“比想象中的嘴硬。”恶魔修女插着腰，圣骸布上又流窜过一道灵力。  
“卫宫切嗣已经走了，言峰你也爽快点吧。”蓝发的枪兵头疼的看着依旧用“脸部坏死”表情面对一切的神父，这人什么德性……  
“怎么了库丘林，这边还没搞定吗？”总算摆脱了那边一家子的迪卢姆多提着红蔷薇走了过来，“真是辛苦你了，有这样的前Master。”  
“我也觉得啊，这家伙真是各种顽强！”  
“卫宫切嗣已经走了啊……”一直躺在地上的言峰绮礼自言自语的说道。  
“所以你也就别挣扎了，快点说出地契……！”正准备继续逼问的修女惊讶的看见明明被圣骸布束缚的男人从地上一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来，一头撞上了旁边的枪兵。  
——这年头，连幽灵都闹自杀吗？  
看着从幽灵身体里透出的一节枪尖，迪卢姆多发现自己已经跟不上时代了。

艾因贝伦别墅外森林大乱斗的结局以卫宫切嗣自愿被超度，言峰绮礼疑似“自杀”结束。  
当然，行动发起人卡莲对这个结果不满意、很不满意、超级不满意。  
这一点从修女的脸上似乎笼罩了一层阴影可以清楚的体现出来。  
言峰教会的土地契约书依旧是个谜，英灵们甚至能听见修女喃喃自语的就算要和时钟塔合作也要逼出地契的下落。  
看来一段时间内死后的言峰绮礼也不会得到空余的时间去追踪他命中注定的“宿敌”。  
唔……也许从卫宫家的角度来说，这是个喜闻乐见的结果。

“这样工作就告一段落了吧。”抬头看看已经偏了的月亮，库丘林惯性的伸手揉弄迪卢姆多的头发，“真是，累死人了啦迪尔，已经闹到半夜了明天还要打工。”  
“习惯了睡眠的日子所以忙碌起来就开始叫累了吗？败犬。”一直冲在最前面的卡莲陡然停了脚步，气势汹汹的转过头来。  
“我是在感慨没法‘上床休息’没错哦。”库丘林故意的咬重了某几个音节，一直在他旁边的迪卢姆多踉跄了一下。  
反应最大的还是某个从本质上来说是就算肉体不纯洁了灵魂还是清纯少年的家伙。  
“喂……！Lancer你这种发言也太不看场合了吧！还有女性在场啊？！”  
对于这句话库丘林只是挑了挑眉，露出“小子你还嫩”的表情。  
“士郎，你不用试图和一只狗沟通发情期的问题，尤其是对方的发情期是一年四季的时候。”从送走卫宫切嗣之后就保持着沉默的Archer用漫不经心的口吻开了口。  
“你刚才说了‘狗’字对吧！你这个生前死后都是童贞的家伙！”  
“别用你那狭小的世界观臆测未来！”

“别吵了Archer还有库丘林，武器快点收起来！”一把抓住了库丘林的辫子，迪卢姆多用最快的速度阻止两人之间已经具现化的战火。  
“吵死了，蠢货们。”捏着行动电话的卡莲神色不善的盯着差点干架的两名英灵。“谁说可以休息。你们是不是忘记了什么！”  
“……”沉默了一会的卫宫士郎露出思索的表情，“好像真的忘了什么……”  
而开始认真算了下出现的幽灵们的迪卢姆多一锤掌心，“我们差点忘了上次英雄王的第一任Master。”  
“谁啊？”被抓住了头发不得不收手的库丘林用手按着刚刚被扯痛的头皮。  
“……远坂时臣。”  
“……总觉得凛要是知道了这件事情，一定会宰了我们。”

根据吉尔和恩奇都传来的情报，他们终于在远坂家的地下室找到了对着一堆运动器材发呆的远坂时臣。  
这位以“优雅”为名的魔术师在成为幽灵之后依然保持着自己优雅的态度，如果不是身上的血渍和周围的灵光的话，多半围观者会把这位幽灵当做哪家出来散步有着高雅品位的先生。  
望着自家Master眼中明显露出来的“崇拜”神色，Archer叹了口气。  
“我说凛，麻烦你快点和他沟通完毕好吧。”  
“那可不行！我要和父亲把账目对完，看看言峰绮礼到底黑了我们家多少钱！”  
两位枪兵对看了一眼，明智的闭上了准备继续劝说的嘴。  
——玩宝石魔术的少女真的伤不起。

比起之前那些或者劲爆或者温馨的场面，远坂父女的重逢简直就是无聊到无法形容的地步。  
两个维持着相同优雅的父女慢腾腾的交流方式没有一个战士能忍受下去。  
“我们到底还要看多久？”蹲在角落的库丘林濒临临界的问道。  
“也许……快了吧。”就算是对女性的容忍力是Max的迪卢姆多也有些受不了的和库丘林蹲在了一起。  
能坚持的……不，大用面壁的姿势站着也不能算真正的坚持住的Archer用一种枪兵们都没见过的眼神盯着天花板的角落。  
……  
哎……女人啊……

“什么！父亲！这可真是你的错！”少女突然提升的音量震慑了全场，三个Servant的视线一起投射到她的身上。  
而她对面的幽灵则露出了无奈的“怪我吧”的表情。  
“不过没关系的父亲，以远坂家的名义发誓！我绝对会把所有的账目讨回来的！”  
看着自己的女儿露出坚定的表情，远坂时臣露出欣慰的神色。“凛，你长大了啊。说起来，间桐家比你年幼的那个女儿……”  
“樱现在也过得很好，父亲。”  
坚定地打断了对方的话，凛用一种严肃的表情看着自己的父亲，“我会和姐妹一样继续照顾樱的，所以请不用担心我的交际问题。”  
“这样吗，凛。看着自己女儿成熟的心情真是复杂啊。”远坂时臣笑着叹了口气。  
“倒是父亲你……还有什么未了的心愿吗？”

对于这个问题，远坂时臣顿了一下。  
“要说未了的心愿，追寻根源并不是我一个人的愿望，而是远坂家的愿望。只要远坂的血脉不断绝，这个愿望总会有人继承下去。”  
这样的答案让凛愣了一下，“父亲，您就不怨恨自己的死因……”  
“凛。”幽灵做了一个“不要继续”的手势。“作为魔术师参加圣杯战争的时候，就已经抱有身亡的觉悟。识人不清也是自己的错误，所以，我不会因此纠结的停留在现世。”  
“父亲！”  
“天快亮了吧，也该到离开的时间了。”优雅的魔术师抬起手指着迪卢姆多，“那边的Lancer，感谢你百忙之中来为我送行。”

“还真是个自说自话的魔术师大人啊。”啧了一声，库丘林拉起了迪卢姆多，“是吧，迪尔。”  
“不知道为什么不觉得讨厌，这种语气。”迪卢姆多笑笑，红蔷薇已经握在手中。  
“凛小姐、远坂时臣先生，恕我失礼。”  
黑发的枪兵挽起一个漂亮的枪花，红色的枪尖点在了远坂时臣的手臂上。  
“祝你一路顺风，远坂时臣。”

走出地下室的时候，第一丝曙光已经撕裂了天际的黑暗，投射到远坂大宅的屋顶上。  
“哦呀，天亮了。”凛眯着眼看着慢慢强烈的阳光，“Archer，今天就不去卫宫家了，快点陪我整理屋子把东西都找出来。”  
“是、是——反正凛你只用泡好红茶在旁边看就好了。”  
“Ar——cher！”  
“那么，我们先告辞了。”看着马上就要冲突起来的主仆，迪卢姆多向红衣的少女微微欠身。  
“是啊，终于完成了恶鬼修女的委托，真想好好休息一下。”库丘林随便的动了动胳膊，“不过还要去打工啊……”  
“嗯，今天也一起加油吧，库丘林前辈。”  
“老子怎么可能在打工上输给你啊，迪尔！”  
——今天的冬木市，又迎来了和平的一天。


	14. 尾声

英灵们的每一天都是在不同的混乱和日常中开始。  
各种各样奇怪的、正常、让人吐槽无能的事件充斥着每一天，这让第一次在现世呆了那么长时间的英灵们的日子过的各种充实和无奈。  
所以当凛在柳洞寺的山门前集合了所有的英灵宣布“其实冬木圣杯已经出故障了所以得拆掉”的时候，没有人露出意外的表情。  
负责解说这个计划的是埃尔梅罗二世。

谁也不能预知冬木圣杯解体之后，这些靠着圣杯的力量滞留在人间的Servant们会怎么样。  
就算是在四次大战结束后，将自己所有的时间和热情都投入了“阻止这种毫无意义的战争”的埃尔梅罗二世也无法给出答案。  
冬木的天之杯是连“奇迹”都能实现的满愿机——这种庞大的魔力同时也代表着更多的“神秘”。  
神秘即未知。  
如此庞大存在的“神秘”并不是一名魔术师就能解析的东西。  
不——就算是发动了和埃尔梅罗二世抱着同样的目标的弟子们，也无法得出答案。  
同样身为Master的埃尔梅罗二世和他的Servant，名震天下的征服王亚历山大已经有了共识。  
然而他依旧给了其他的Master和Servant思考的时间。

“FUCK！解体圣杯的工作哪有你们想的那么容易！”拿下叼在嘴里的雪茄，埃尔梅罗二世把桌子拍得不停颤抖。  
眼前热血上头的少男少女们在时钟塔教师的咆哮下全都缩了一下。  
“可……可是学长和Saber砍过圣杯……”看起来最柔软的樱却是唯一一个敢在埃尔梅罗二世生气的情况下回嘴的存在。  
“要我说多少次间桐家的小姑娘！那不过是个小圣杯！Fuck你是笨蛋嘛？小圣杯和大圣杯是完全不同的东西！”  
“老师，不要对着樱吼。总之，您还要时间和我那堆学长学姐们做准备就是了。”  
“远坂，你的语气中能有一点尊师重道的成分吗？这不应该是你们国家的传统？！”  
“你漫画看多了！埃尔梅罗老师！”  
“是二世！你这个没用的废柴！”  
一直在众人的争吵背景音中看着最新的军事演习录像的征服王——依旧在如此嘈杂的环境中兴致勃勃的研究着新出现的兵器。  
对任何喜好的事物都要抱有最大的兴趣去做，这一点征服王从未改变。

就算做了最长的打算，但实际上缓冲的时间，不到三年。  
迪卢姆多当然记得在十年前还是少年的时钟塔讲师并不叫这个名字。  
那时候征服王亚历山大的少年Master的名字叫做“韦伯·维尔维特”。  
在凯尔特战士的眼中，那是个虽然已经成年，却不适合担当Master的存在。  
“第一次在征服王的战车中看见他的时候，觉得这样的孩子怎么能参加必然会有人死亡的战争。”迪卢姆多这样对库丘林说描述，“那时候的韦伯·维尔维特身上没有战士的觉悟。”  
“哦？现在看起来倒是很勇敢的样子吗。看来十年的时间也能让小鬼长成男人嘛。”叼着香烟，库丘林随意的吐出一个烟圈。  
“征服王对于他的人生是个很不错的老师……或许对韦伯殿下来说，不仅仅是老师一样的存在吧。”  
“唔，这么说也没错。”库丘林伸手拍拍迪卢姆多的肩膀，“迪尔，别显得无精打采的样子。作为战士也好，Servant也好——我们的一生已经足够精彩，不需要有任何遗憾。”

“你说的对，前辈。”盯着库丘林嘴边缭缭升起的青烟，迪卢姆多笑的有些失意。“虽然一开始就能猜到你的答案，不过对我来说，这个世界果然还有一些无法舍下的东西。”  
库兰的猛犬扭过头，深红色的双眼盯着自己的同伴。  
凯尔特的战士也有多愁善感的时候，只不过他们会将这样的感情掩埋在诗歌、音乐和烈酒之中。  
他身边的人显然是其中的翘楚，安格斯的养子擅长可不止武技。  
“告诉我，你在想什么迪尔。”  
金眼的枪兵拿走了库丘林夹在手指之间的烟，将它摁熄在旁边的台阶上。  
“如果在圣杯解体的那天我们都只能回归英灵座，不要忘记我。”拥有魅惑容貌的青年勾起了嘴角，在逆光的阴影下却看不清究竟是什么表情。  
“对安格斯发誓，库丘林。我也绝不会忘记你。”  
“说什么傻话啊小子。”库丘林将恋人拥抱入怀中，“就算真的如此，我们也会再次相聚。”

迪卢姆多听着这句话微笑了起来。  
他们之间存在的并不仅仅是用言语构成的约定。  
那是誓约。  
用魔力铭刻在彼此的身上，交缠着灵魂的誓约。  
无论未来如何，他们必定会依靠着这样的联系寻找到彼此，然后……  
不带任何犹豫的走下去。

“是的——无论如何也会再次相聚的，库丘林。”

（两年后·冬木市）

“要出发了，库丘林。”将大屋的门上好锁，迪卢姆多将钥匙压在了角落的花坛中。  
库丘林看着从窗户的一角露出头来的小小幽灵，笑着挥了挥手。  
“啊，一定还会回来的，迪尔。”  
这句话引来了黑发枪兵灿烂的笑意。  
“当然要回来。”迪卢姆多轻轻的在库丘林的嘴角边印下一个亲吻，“这里可是拥有那么多回忆的地方。”  
“这就对啦！走吧，迪尔——可不能让圣杯解体变成征服王一个人的战场！”  
“唔……可是我觉得那里会有一堆熟人……”  
“那就更不能落后了！”  
“可是库丘林你完全就是‘我想打架和谁打都无所谓’的样子吗……”  
“难道你不觉得兴奋吗。迪尔——这种未知的战斗！”  
“不，库丘林。我现在觉得……热血沸腾啊！”

这样回答着的金眼枪兵飞快地追上蓝色的身影，朝着约定的地方奔去。  
因为有你在身边，所以我——无所畏惧。


End file.
